Todokanai Sekai (The World I Can't Reach)
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Aku tidak menyukai Otaku atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan itu. Namun aku terjebak diantara mereka. -complete- / sekuel sudah dipublish/
1. Chapter 1

**Todokanai Sekai (The World I Can't Reach)**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp.**

**Genre : Friendship/Family**

**Rated : T**

* * *

~While listening From Y to Y

* * *

Summary : gimana rasanya punya orang tua yang keduanya adalah Otaku? Menyenangkan atau menyebalkan? Mari kita ikuti kisahnya!

* * *

Halo.

Namaku Shinji Kagawa.

Eh, salah.

Aku Hiruzen Olivia.

Umur 15 tahun, kelas 1-B di Suiren High School, Oita.

Aku perempuan. Normal. Sangat normal.

Ya, normal.

"Bersiaplaaahhh!"

Aku mengernyit. Mereka mulai lagi. Parodi versi mereka. Kenapa aku harus dilahirkan di keluarga begini, sih?

"Ciuuuuu! Ciuuuuuu!"

"Trrrr..trrrr...trrrr.."

"Kaasan, Tousan!" seruku. Namun yang bersangkutan tidak menjawab justru makin asyik tenggelam dalam dunia imajinasi mereka. Kalian bisa menyebutnya chuunibyou.. Tapi, lebih tepatnya karena kedua orang tuaku sama-sama Otaku.

Aku jadi berfikir bagaimana caranya mereka bertemu dulu? Mengadakan resepsi ala Otaku atau bagaimana?

Sungguh, itu tidak penting untukku.

Aku membaca kembali buku pelajaran Bahasa Jepang. Bahasa Jepang itu sulit sekali. Tapi, jangan pernah kalian bertanya soal Bahasa Jepang pada kedua orang tuaku. Mereka hanya menguasai kamus bahasa Otaku yang notabene bukan bahasa resmi Jepang. Aku sih lebih suka Bahasa Inggris karena isinya hanya alphabet saja. Entah kenapa aku lebih cepat mengerti alphabet daripada kanji, mungkin karena alphabet bentuknya sederhana dan mudah diingat.

"Olivia! Besok kau mau makan apa?" Kaasan tiba-tiba memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Terserah.."

"Kalau begitu, kau nanti beli ramen saja, ya! Kaasan dan Tousan mau bekerja sekalian cari dvd anime terbaru!"

Kaasan pergi begitu cepat. Aku hanya menghela nafas. Ya, begitulah.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku. Kelas yang normal. Sebenarnya hampir. Karena masih ada satu hal yang menggangguku disini.

Ada satu _Otaku_ di kelasku.

"Olivia-san!" Ia mengembangkan senyumannya ke arahku. Beberapa siswi tertawa pelan. Pagi-pagi sudah disapa Otaku. Aku menatapnya malas.

"Olivia-san!" Ia masih tampak bersemangat. "Pagi.." Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. Segera kuakhiri saja. Masalah sebenarnya adalah..

Aku sebangku dengannya. Hhh!

* * *

*author bawa papan*

Ehem..mari kita perkenalkan tokoh murid Otaku ini..

Dikenal sebagai Otaku tentunya. Kenalkan, Kagamine Rinto, 15 tahun, laki-laki tulen, keren pake banget, sayang dia Otaku begitu hasil survey membuktikan.

*bawa papan keluar scene (?) *

* * *

"Olivia, pinjam pr mu dong..aku belum sempat ngerjain..kau pintar bahasa inggris, kan?" Ia mengeluarkan jurus terampuhnya, puppy eyes no jutsu!

Aku terpaksa mengeluarkan buku. Aku kemudian menyerahkannya pada Rinto. Rinto tampak senang.

"Sebagai gantinya aku akan membantumu dalam bahasa Jepang!" Ia tersenyum. "Maa, terserahlah.." Aku hanya menghela nafas. Dengan kecepatan supersonik, dalam waktu 3 menit selesailah acara menyalin dari buku ku. Rinto segera mengembalikannya.

"Arigatou, Olivia-san." Ujarnya. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ohayou!" Seorang guru memasuki ruangan. "Ohayou, sensei!" Jawab murid-murid serempak. Termasuk aku. Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah bahasa inggris. Itulah kenapa Rinto menyalin pr-ku dengan cepat.

* * *

Aku memandang keluar jendela. Melihat langit biru tentunya. Memangnya apalagi yang harus kulihat?

"Olivia-san!"

Sebuah suara memanggilku. Aku menoleh. Itu Rinto. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Mau makan siang bersama?" Ia tersenyum. Aku menatapnya curiga. Kesambet apa dia?

Lagi-lagi beberapa murid yang ada di kelas tertawa. Entah apa yang lucu. Aku kan baru pindah ke Oita sebulan lalu, jadi tak ada satupun kenalanku, tak begitu akrab dengan suasana kelas. Aku memilih diam dan kembali menjelajahi pemandangan langit di hadapanku.

"Olivia-san?"

Sigh. Sepertinya ia mau mengetes indra pendengaranku.

"Ya?" Kusahut malas. "Olivia-san tidak suka makan siang ini? Kukira semua orang suka pancake."

Mataku membulat. Pancake? Aku menatapnya. Oh, tidak. Itu makanan favoritku. Aku sangat-sangat menyukainya terutama yang rasa..

"..aku bawa yang ada selai nanas.."

Itu dia.

Imanku runtuh seketika.

"..ma..mau, kok."

Ternyata harga diriku lebih rendah dari pancake selai nanas.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Aku menyandarkan diri di dinding kereta. Kursi empuk yang kududuki seolah memberi kenikmatan luar biasa bersama dengan ac yang menyala. Aku harus menjemput ibuku di Akihabara. Sialan. Dia gak tau Oita jauh apa? Tapi, berhubung aku anak yang ehemberbaktiehem pada kedua orang tuaku, aku mematuhi saja.

Kenapa ibuku minta dijemput?

Pasti dia nyuruh aku bawa barang belanjaan anime stuff miliknya.

Parah.

Kuharap aku bisa terlahir di keluarga lain.

Aku turun dari kereta setelah satu jam perjalanan. Aku keluar dari stasiun dan mencari ibuku. Aku menuju ke kantornya sekalian. Kebetulan kantornya tak terlalu jauh dari stasiun.

Kalian ingin tahu pekerjaan ibuku?

Ibuku bekerja sebagai designer baju di sebuah perusahaan. Kalau ayahku sih, random kerjaannya. Kadang kalau ada yang minta, dia bisa jadi designer game (harus kuakui itu cukup keren) , kadang dia jadi penulis lepas atau penulis lirik lagu. Serabutan versi kota, mungkin.

Aku memasuki sebuah gedung tinggi. Semua orang disini sudah mengenaliku karena dulu aku sering diajak kesini. Dan dulu aku juga tinggal disini. Masa-masa kecilku, atau istilah kerennya childhood kuhabiskan di Akiba hingga SMP. Tapi, untuk SMA, NO WAY. Aku memilih sekolah pilihanku sendiri. Kedua orang tuaku juga tidak protes. Tapi sebagai dampaknya, kami pindah ke Oita. Kampung halaman ayahku. Ibuku asli Akihabara, dan ayahku dari Oita. Hm..rumit juga membayangkannya.

Lain kali akan kulanjutkan ceritanya.

Aku langsung memasuki lift dan memencet tombol lantai nomor lima belas. Disitulah lantai kantor ibuku. Begitu tiba, pintu lift terbuka dan aku segera keluar. Aku mencari ruangan kerja ibuku. Mataku terhenti pada sebuah pintu.

"Jangan diganggu, lagi nonton anime."

Pasti. Tidak salah lagi. Aku langsung membuka pintu. Ibuku tengah asyik menonton anime mecha terbaru musim ini. Dia menonton sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan berseru "woooohhhh! Go go go!"

Astaga.

"Kaasan! Ayo pulang!" Aku berseru cukup keras. Ibuku berbalik.

"Olivia? Kau datang terlalu cepat."

"Kaasan! Tak akan ada makan malam untukmu!"

Ibuku membulatkan matanya. Ia kemudian berseru,

"TIDAAAAKK!"

Sebenernya siapa yang anaknya siapa yang ibunya.

* * *

Hari ini berakhir dengan cukup tenang. Tapi, bukan untukku. Aku belajar untuk hari senin, meskipun sekarang hari Jumat. Besok sabtu dan minggu libur. Tapi, aku berniat menyicilnya. Sialan. Kenapa harus ada pelajaran Bahasa Jepang, huh?

Aku menguap. Kalian tahu kan, jika ada satu pelajaran yang kalian benci, kalian lebih cepat bosan dan mengantuk?

Dan disinilah aku, di ranjang yang empuk, tengah berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarku.

Ponselku berbunyi. Siapa yang menelfonku malam-malam begini? Kulirik jam dinding, menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Aku melihat nomor asing, tak bernama di layar ponselku. Tapi, tetap saja kuangkat.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Olivia-san!"

"Eh?"

"Ini aku, Kagamine Rinto!"

Tunggu, darimana dia tahu nomorku?

Otaku memang mengerikan.

"Ah, Ka-Kagamine-san..ada apa?" Tanyaku dengan nada selembut mungkin. "Aku cuma mau mengetes apa ini benar nomormu atau bukan. Maaf, ya mengganggumu malam-malam.."

Rasanya darah sudah naik ke kepalaku. Sialan. Dasar Otaku. Menjijikkan. Apa dia mau jadi stalkerku ya? Untuk sesaat aku merasa percaya diri bahwa aku memang layak untuk itu. Tapi, bukan itu maksudku.

".._daijoubu_.." Aku berusaha melembutkan suaraku meski rasanya geram.

"..oh ya, Olivia-san..a-ano..besok kan sabtu..dan sekolah libur.."

Gue juga ngerti, bego.

"..i-iya..lalu?" Tetap saja kujawab dengan menahan amarahku.

"..m-mau..keluar bersamaku besok? A-aku tunggu..di..depan..stasiun..b-bagaimana?"

Apa ini yang namanya ajakan kencan?

Masa bodo, tinggal ditolak. Yang bener aja, masa gue mau keluar bareng Otaku? Puh.

"Sebenarnya, Kagamine-san.."

"Aku akan membuat Pancake selai nanas..ya..jika kau mau ikut..anggap saja, terima kasih dariku.."

Aku terdiam beberapa saat.

Pancake Rinto adalah yang terenak dalam sejarah hidupku.

Sialan.

"..baik..jam berapa, Kagamine-san?"

Apa harga diriku memang serendah ini?

* * *

.

.

,

* * *

Aku tiba di depan stasiun. Arlojiku menunjukkan pukul delapan. Kulihat Rinto berdiri tak jauh dariku.

"Olivia-san!"

"Ka-Kagamine-san!"

"Olivia-san! Kau cantik sekali!" Ia berlari kecil menghampiriku. Ia memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih polos. Memakai celana selutut. Juga sepatu sneaker yang menambah kesan tingginya.

..Hah? Apa katanya?

Kurasakan pipiku memanas. Sial. Apa yang dia rencanakan?

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Soal itu..maukah kau bersamaku ke Akihabara?"

_-hah?_

"A-Akihabara?!" Kenapa kesana lagi.

Akihabara memang tempat kelahiranku. Tapi, yah kalian tahu lah.

Namun, demi pancake selai nanas, aku mengangguk.

"Terima kasih banyak, Olivia-san!" Rinto menggandeng tanganku dan berlari ke dalam stasiun.

* * *

Jalan terasa penuh. Sesak dan panas. Beuh. Aku tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Musim panas juga akan tiba sebentar lagi. Ugh! Disini banyak orang sejenis Rinto! Aku tidak tahan!

Tapi, kenapa Rinto mengajakku?

_Satu, dia gak punya teman selain diriku._

_Dua, dia takut pergi sendirian._

_Tiga, dari awal ia niat mengerjaiku._

Lihat saja, bagaimana cara ia menelfonku semalam.

"Olivia-san, kau baik-baik saja?"

Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kecemasan saat menatapku. "Daijoubu! Kau ingin beli apa hingga ke Akihabara?" Aku mengalihkan topik.

"Aku mau beli game!"

..Oh..

"Tapi, kudengar game itu berbahasa inggris, jadi aku mengajakmu untuk memilihkannya. Ah, maaf aku tak mengatakan ini sebelumnya." Ia nyengir.

Jadi, alasannya karena kendala bahasa.

Aku berfikir terlalu jauh. Rinto banget memang.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Terima kasih, Olivia-san! Sudah membantuku memilih game!"

Kami sedang berjalan menyusuri kota. Menyegarkan mata setelah terjebak kerumunan Otaku di toko games yang di datangi Rinto. Rinto memilih game yang menurutnya ilustrasinya keren, dan aku membacakan ringkasan games di belakang kemasannya. Begitu pula saat mencoba sebentar game itu tadi, Rinto bertanya tentang petunjuk game yang SEMUANYA berbahasa Inggris. Aku hanya mendapat upah pancake selai nanas nanti entah kapan untuk menjadi translator dadakan.

"Olivia-san lapar? Ayo kita makan!" Rinto menunjuk sebuah restoran di seberang jalan. "Ah, tidak. Terimakasih." Elakku. Meskipun aku sudah sangat kelaparan dan perutku udah goyang dumang.

"..Aku lapar! Temani aku! Mau ya?" Rinto menarik tangan kiriku tanpa seizinku. Kami menyeberang tepat ketika lampu sedang merah.

Kami akhirnya masuk ke restoran itu. Restoran bergaya barat ini sudah tak asing bagiku. Waktu kecil, kedua orang tuaku sering mengajakku kesini, dan aku suka menunya. Terutama pizza. Coba ya, ada pizza selai nanas, aku pasti makin sering kesini.

Kami duduk di area bebas rokok. Ya, di restoran ini dibagi menjadi dua area. Area merokok dan area bebas merokok. Meja dan kursi berderet rapi. Cahaya matahari yang membias, serasa menghangatkan ruangan ini. Kami duduk di meja nomor delapan. Mulai membuka daftar menu. Aku ingin memesan hamburger dan kopi, sedang Rinto tampak aneh.

"Ada apa, Kagamine-san?" Tanyaku.

"Aku bingung harus pesan apa. Menunya terdengar aneh." Ia tertawa pelan. "Pesan pizza atau spaghetti saja. Kau akan suka." Saranku. "Begitu, ya? Baiklah! Aku mau pizza!"

Melihat Rinto seperti itu aku jadi berfikir. Sebenarnya, Otaku juga punya sisi baik. Eh? Apa yang kufikirkan?! Otaku itu menyebalkan! Mereka mementingkan diri mereka sendiri dan mengabaikan lingkungan masyarakat. Itu tidak baik untuk Negara Jepang. Tidakkah kalian yang masih 'normal' juga berfikir demikian? Maksudku, mereka hanya menghabiskan uang untuk sesuatu yang tidak nyata! Itu aneh dan bisa merugikan diri mereka sendiri! Mereka biasanya menyendiri. Tidak bergaul dengan khalayak. Aku tidak mengerti. Meski sebenarnya aku tidak pantas berfikir seperti ini. Karena faktanya, kedua orang tuaku adalah Otaku.

Seorang pelayan datang untuk menanyakan pesanan kami. Masing-masing dari kami menyebutkan pesanan. Pelayan itu kemudian pergi untuk mengambil pesanan kami. Rinto bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri seperti apa rasa pizza. Sementara aku menatap luar melalui kaca jendela tepat di sebelah bangku kami. Semua Otaku berjalan dengan pakaian aneh mereka di luar sana. Aku mendengar, itu disebut cosplayer. Orang yang mengenakan pakaian yang serupa dengan tokoh favorit mereka.

"Olivia-san?"

Aku melirik. Rinto tengah menatapku lurus. "Apa?" Tanyaku. "Olivia-san mau beli pakaian? Daritadi kau melihat luar." Rinto masih memusatkan matanya padaku. Spontan aku menjawab.

"Tidak lah!"

Rinto tampak sedikit terkejut dengan sikapku. Ah, baru kali ini dia melihatku bicara seperti ini. Pasti dia tak menyangkanya.

"Kau seperti Yuka dari Minor Paradise!" Rinto justru berbinar dan memanggutkan wajahnya. "Na-nani?!" Aku tidak suka disamakan dengan sesuatu, apalagi karakter fiksi.

"Nee..sifatmu juga mirip. Tsundere." Lanjut Rinto.

Kalau bukan demi pancake nanas, sudah kubolongi kepalanya.

Tunggu, ngebolonginnya pakai apa?

Pokoknya harus pakai kekerasan.

"..a-aku.."

"Nanti, kita mampir sebentar ya!"

Selesai makan, Rinto berjalan entah kemana. Aku hanya ikut saja. Ia masuk ke sebuah toko. Aku tak melihat nama atau toko jenis apa itu. Dan aku baru menyadarinya setelah berada di dalam.

"I-ini.."

"Hm, aku mau mencoba yang itu!" Rinto memanggil pelayan untuk mengambilkan sebuah baju untuknya. Aku punya firasat buruk soal ini.

"Olivia-san! Cobalah! Kau pasti akan terlihat cantik!" Rinto mengarahkan pakaian padaku. Pakaian sailor berwarna putih-kuning. Astaga. Roknya pendek sekali. Rinto sudah gila.

"Kagamine, aku tak bisa memakai rok sependek ini." Keluhku. Rinto berbincang sebentar dengan pelayan. Ia membawakan rok yang agak panjang untukku.

"Kumohon, coba saja walau sekali." Rinto menunduk. Mungkin ia merasa bersalah karena sudah memaksaku.

"Ba-baiklah.." Hah, sial. Ini semua gara-gara pancake selai nanas yang dia janjikan.

Aku pergi ke ruang ganti. Pakaian ini tidak rumit, sehingga aku bisa menggantinya dengan cepat. Aku pun keluar dari ruang ganti. Rinto wajahnya sedikit merah. Apa dia sakit, ya?

"_Dou..datta_?" Tanyaku.

"Se-sempurna." Ujarnya.

Hah?

"Aku melihat dewi! Aku melihat dewi!" pekik Rinto senang. Ya ampun..

"Foto! Biarkan aku memotretmu! Ah, tidak! Tolong dong fotoin kami!" Rinto meminta tolong pada pelayan tadi. Rinto berdiri di sebelahku dan merangkul bahuku.

"Olivia-san, tersenyumlah."

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil saja. Yang penting senyum, kan?

_Klik._

"Terima kasih, Olivia-san!" Rinto tampak bahagia memandangi hasil foto. "Kau boleh memiliki baju itu. Aku membelikannya untukmu.." Rinto berbunga. Efek macam apa itu?

"Tidak usah. Aku..kurang suka dengan hal semacam ini."

Rinto terdiam. "Maaf.." Ujarnya kemudian. "Se-sebaiknya kita pulang." Ujarku. Rinto mengangguk. Kami segera meninggalkan toko itu dan pergi, setelah aku mengganti bajuku tentunya.

* * *

Kami saling diam saat menuju stasiun. Entah kenapa suasana jadi tidak enak begini. Aku mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Kagamine, kau masih ingat menjanjikanku pancake, kan?" Kok kesannya aku menagih sesuatu. Emang iya, sih. Kan dia yang janji padaku.

"Nanti kita ke rumahku dulu." Jawabnya singkat. Ia tampak lesu sejak aku berkata bahwa aku kurang suka dengan hal-hal berbau otaku. Bukannya kurang, tapi tidak. Tentu saja, aku yakin tidak menyakitinya dengan kata kurang, kan?

"Kagamine, kau kenapa?" Akhirnya mulutku mengatakannya juga. "Aku sadar, sepertinya kau akan membenciku." Jawabnya. Jadi itu yang membebani pikirannya?

"Wa-walaupun begitu, kita teman, kan?" Ia menatapku. Mengharapkan jawaban dariku. Aku mati kutu. Aku emang gak mau deket-deket sama Otaku. Tapi, Rinto adalah yang pertama kali mengajakku berbicara di kelas. Mungkin kami bisa disebut teman?

"I..iya..kenapa kau menanyakannya? Sudah jelas kan?" Aku merutuk diriku karena aku menyenangkan hatinya hanya demi apa yang dia janjikan padaku. Aku sadar diri bahwa aku adalah teman durhaka.

"Be-benarkah? Olivia-san, tidak keberatan menjadi temanku?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Olivia-san!"

Ah, gawat. Aku akan selangkah lebih dekat menjadi teman seorang Otaku.

* * *

Tsuzuku..

* * *

Panda Channel! /gulingguling/

Konnichiwa minna-san!Panda lagi bosen gara2 banyak tugas w biasanya kalau lagi ngerjain tugas ndengerin lagu, kalau enggak ya nonton anime . oke, cerita ini emang aneh... . jadi, mohon reviewnya ya biar bisa lebih bagus lagi.. arigatou gozaimashita sudah membaca!


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocaloid milik Yamaha Corp.**

**Todokanai Sekai punya Panda :v **

**Genre : Friendship/Family**

**Rated : T **

* * *

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

Aku menatap takjub dengan yang ada di hadapanku kini. Sebuah rumah mewah dengan pekarangan yang luas. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya? Kalian tahu istana kerajaan di film-film fiksi? Mungkin ini hanya versi 'mini' tapi sudah cukup 'wah' untukku. Aku bertanya dalam hati, apa aku salah tempat atau apa, tapi nyatanya Rinto menarik tanganku dan membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

WTH? Ini rumah Rinto?

Aku 150% tidak ingin mempercayainya.

"Douzo, Olivia-san!"

* * *

**Todokanai Sekai**

**( The world I can't reach)**

* * *

"Permisi.."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk. Rumahnya mewah sekali! Benar-benar kelas tinggi. Ke-kenapa aku terkagum-kagum seperti ini?! Sadarlah, Olivia!

"Duduk dulu, Olivia-san. Aku akan membuatkan minum untukmu." Rinto berjalan ke arah lain. Aku duduk di sofa dekatku. Aku mengamati isi rumah Rinto. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan detilnya, tapi rumahnya memang bagus. Taruhan, ia pasti anak orang kaya.

Rinto datang dengan segelas air dan meletakkannya di meja. Ia juga menaruh beberapa jajanan ringan. Uh, jajannya terlihat enak.

"Silahkan. Akan kubuatkan pancake dulu." Rinto berlalu. Aku meminum air sedikit. Kemudian mencomot satu jajannya.

Enak!

Aku tidak tau ini jajan merk apa, tapi rasa gurihnya benar-benar membuatku ketagihan. Aku terus memakannya hingga habis. Aku pun meminum air di gelas.

"Fuuaaahh!"

Aku merasa tenggorokanku sangat lega. Tak sengaja aku melihat arloji. Sudah setengah jam berlalu rupanya. Namun Rinto belum keluar dengan pancake yang dijanjikannya. Selai nanasnya benar-benar berkualitas. Berbeda dengan yang kubeli sebelumnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat rasanya berbeda. Aku hanya bisa menunggu. Aku mencium sesuatu. Bau ini..

"Maaf menunggu lama, Olivia-san!"

Rinto membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Sebuah..kardus kecil? Dengan mika?

"Aku taruh pancake-nya disini. Biar tidak kotor." Ia menjelaskan. Rinto benar-benar seperti alien! Ia seolah tau isi fikiranku.

"Te-Terima kasih..Kagamine-san.."

"Panggil Rinto saja juga tidak apa." Ia tersenyum. Ini imajinasiku atau apa? Aku bisa melihat sinar yang amat terang darinya.

Ia menyerahkan pancake itu padaku. Aromanya benar-benar enak.

"Ka-kalau..Olivia-san mau..aku bisa membuatkannya untuk bekal di sekolah. Selama ini, Olivia-san kan selalu membantuku. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membalasnya.."

Apa?

Aku terdiam sejenak. Rinto menganggapku teman hingga sejauh itu. Bahkan ia memikirkan bagaimana cara membalas budi padaku. Sedangkan aku?

Meski ia selalu membantuku dalam pelajaran Bahasa Jepang, tak pernah sekalipun aku melakukan sesuatu untuk berterima kasih kepadanya. Aku memang rendah. Aku merasa aku tidak pantas menjadi temannya. Aku tidak lebih dari sekedar memanfaatkan dirinya. Ya ampun. Aku baru sadar jika diriku begitu rendah dari manusia manapun.

"O-Olivia-san? K-Kenapa kau menangis? A-apa aku melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk? A-apa gara-gara di Akiba tadi? Ma-maaf!" Rinto tampak panik sendiri.

Aku menggeleng.

"La-lalu?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengucapkan sesuatu pada Rinto.

"K-kalau mau, kau bisa ke rumahku..kedua orang tuaku..sama sepertimu."

Rinto terdiam. Aku mulai menghapus air mataku.

"Maksudmu, mereka Otaku?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Itu hebat, Olivia-san! Ayo kuantar kau pulang!" Ia tampak berbinar. Rinto melesat sebentar dan kembali dengan sebuah tas besar.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Tanyaku heran. Rinto hanya nyengir.

"Aku ingin menginap di rumahmu! Besok juga libur! Aku juga sudah membawa semua buku pelajaran!"

"K-Kagamine..lalu, bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Kau tak ijin mereka dulu?"

Rinto menunduk. Eh? Aku gak salah bertanya, kan? Aku yakin pertanyaanku sudah memakai diksi yang tepat.

"Ah, aku bisa sms mereka nanti!" Rinto tersenyum. Aku tahu senyumnya itu palsu. Apa yang disembunyikannya?

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima." Aku membuka pintu perlahan. Rinto berdiri di sampingku. Ada yang aneh, aku tahu itu. Tapi, mungkin aku tidak perlu menanyakannya saat ini.

"Okaeri." Ayahku muncul.

".."

".."

"Olivia, siapa itu?"

".."

"Aku Kagamine Rinto! Teman sekelasnya! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Rinto membungkuk.

"Lalu, kenapa temanmu kemari, Olivia?" Ayahku menatapku.

"Ia..akan menginap disini.." Kataku pelan. Namun, ayahku mendengarnya.

"APA?! MENGINAP?! LAKI-LAKI INI?! DIA PACARMU?!"

"Tousan! Mana mungkin dia pacarku! Dia itu sama sepertimu!" Elakku.

"Sama?" Ayahku memiringkan kepalanya. "Dia itu Otaku! OTAKU!" Jelasku lebih rinci. Ayahku diam. Ia memandangi Rinto dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Kalau kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, kau boleh menginap. Ditambah kau boleh menjadi menantuku sebagai bonus."

"Tousan! Jangan gunakan aku untuk taruhanmu!" Seruku.

Ayahku membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan ada sinar di ujung prime-nya. Diantara mereka terjadi semacam kilatan listrik. Nande? Sepertinya aku kebanyakan berimajinasi akhir-akhir ini.

"Baiklah." Jawab Rinto.

Aku gak ngerti jalan pikiran laki-laki. Terserah deh.

"Revolusi Prancis! Ada seorang wanita bersuami bangsawan yang dihukum dengan pisau guillotine. Siapakah dia? Hm?"

"Marie Antoinette."

"Benar! Lalu pertanyaan selanjutnya! Di dalam edisi terbatas Game Niitendo, Minor Paradise ada di urutan pertama. Lalu, apa urutan ke 20?! Hm?!"

Shimatta. Ayahku kumat. Rinto bisa menjawabnya tidak, ya?

"Dobu-dobu ningen."

"Shimatta! Kau benar! Baiklah! Satu terakhir! Jika kau bisa menjawabnya aku akan memenuhi janjiku tadi."

"Baiklah!" Mata Rinto tampak berkobar. Seseorang, tolong selamatkan aku dari taruhan bodoh ini.

"Desember 20XX , Manga Chuu-Daisuki, Sensei! diluncurkan. Jam berapakah, lengkap dengan stan, menit dan detik, manga tersebut dijual di komiket!"

"Kagamine! Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya!" Seruku.

Rinto diam sejenak. Apa ia sedang berpikir, ya?

"Stan ke 210 di lantai 5 gedung XXX jam 10 menit ke 53 dan detik ke 12." Jawab Rinto.

"Be..benar.."

Hening sesaat. Apaan atmosfer sialan ini?!

"Kau diterima jadi menantuku! Oya! Kau boleh menginap!"

"Te-Terima kasih, tuan!"

"Panggil aku tousan!"

"Baik, Tousan!"

Mereka mengadu tangan mereka.

Firasatku mulai buruk.

"Wah, Olivia sudah punya pacar!" Canda ibuku saat kami berada di meja makan. Rinto juga ikut.

"Benar, sayang! Ia juga seorang Otaku! Olivia akan bahagia!" Ayahku menangis. "Sudahlah." Ibuku menenangkannya.

"Kaasan! Tousan!"

"Olivia, kau malu-malu!"

"Tousan!"

"Olivia! Baru kali ini kau membawa seseorang kemari, cowok lagi. Pantas saja Tousan berfikir begitu." Ujar Kaasan.

"Kaasan!" Aku berdiri dari kursi dan menggebrak meja.

"Tenanglah, Olivia-san." Rinto menyentuh bahuku. Ia kemudian menarik pelan tanganku agar aku duduk kembali. Aku kembali ke posisi semula. Eh? Nande? Kenapa aku..?!

"Rinto-kun, hebat sekali kau bisa menenangkannya. Biasanya kalau sudah begitu, Olivia akan menghancurkan meja makan." Ujar ibuku. "Ajaib..inikah kekuatan cinta?!" Ayahku mulai lagi.

"Kaasan! Tousan!"

"Olivia-san! Kenapa kita tidak makan pancake saja? Masih ada, kan?" Usul Rinto. Aku berdiri dan berjalan mengambil pancake buatan Rinto tadi.

Aku kembali ke meja makan dan meletakkan pancake buatan Rinto di atas meja.

"Buatanmu?" Kaasan menatap Rinto. Rinto hanya memberi senyuman sebagai jawaban. "Mari kita coba!"

Dan malam hari itu berakhir dengan Pancake Rinto.

* * *

Hari minggu

* * *

Aku membuka mataku saat kurasakan kehangatan cahaya matahari menyinariku. Aku membuka mata, lemah. Jarum jam beker berada di angka sembilan . Siang. Memang jika minggu bangunku siang. Lumayan lah, istirahat.

Kusibakkan selimutku dan berdiri dari ranjang. Mataku lengket sekali rasanya. Aku jadi ingin cuci muka. Aku turun ke bawah menuju kamar mandi. Saat melewati ruang keluarga, aku melihat Rinto. Ia mengutak-atik ponsel miliknya. Kudengar, Otaku tak pernah jauh dari yang namanya gadget. Sepertinya itu benar. Aku hendak melangkah, namun, suara Rinto membuatku terhenti.

"Tousan ... Kemarin aku menginap di rumah teman..maaf tak mengabarimu kemarin.."

Ternyata dia anak baik. Hm, mungkin akan kuubah sedikit pemikiranku. Ingat loh, ya.. sedikit.

"Rinto? Oh? Temanmu? Baguslah! Maaf ya, Tousan sibuk! Sampaikan salamku untuk temanmu!"

_Klik._

Rinto mengakhiri panggilan. Aku melihat raut sedih dari wajahnya. Tidak seperti Rinto yang biasanya. Rinto menoleh seolah menyadari keberadaanku. Ia tersenyum.

Aku tahu itu palsu.

"Ah, Olivia-san..maaf mengganggumu..suaraku pasti membangunkanmu ya.."

Senyum itu lagi.

Aku tidak suka melihat senyum palsunya. Bukankah kalian juga berfikir demikian? Apa kau tahan dengan orang yang memasang senyum palsu di depanmu?

"Kagamine-san.. kau, tidak perlu tersenyum seperti itu.."

Rinto tampak terkejut. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Olivia, ayo sarapan! Ah, Rinto-kun juga, ya!"

Kaasan tiba-tiba saja muncul. Aku langsung pergi dari sana. Aku muak dengan sikap Rinto. Atau jangan-jangan, selama ini dia hanya berakting? Dia selalu terlihat bahagia padahal sebenarnya tidak.

"Olivia.."

* * *

Aku melewatkan sarapanku setelah cuci muka. Aku memilih berjalan-jalan di luar. Aku tidak mau melihat Rinto seperti itu. Aku menuju taman dekat rumahku. Suasananya sangat sejuk dan nyaman. Ada ayunan, jungkat-jungkit, juga beberapa bangku taman. Aku memutuskan duduk di ayunan. Aku mengayunkan kakiku dan menggerakkan ayunan perlahan. Suara deritan dari besi terdengar cukup keras. Aku melihat bayangan diriku dibawah. Aku jadi memikirkan sesuatu. Ayah dan Ibuku. Waktu pertama kali ke Oita, taman kecil inilah yang ditunjukkannya padaku. Katanya ini tempat penuh kenangan bagi merekaーbercerita bahwa pertemuan mereka berawal dari sini. Mengenang masa muda. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku menyukai tempat ini. Tak ada alasan khusus.

"Nee, Olivia? Kau tahu? Kami bertemu disini lalu menikah!"

Satu pembicaraan kecil sebulan lalu. Tousan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku masih ingat, Kaasan membalasnya.

"Olivia, ini tempat bersejarah bagi kami."

Yah, kedua orang tuaku memang saling melengkapi.

"Olivia-san?"

Aku mendongak. Melihat sepasang mata _azure_ miliknya. Ia hanya menggaruk kepalanya dan berkata..

"Gomen."

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Rinto duduk di ayunan sebelahku.

"Kau takkan mau memaafkanku?"

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Maaf, ya..yah, sebenarnya ini tidak begitu penting, tapi..aku akan menceritakannya padamu, karena kita teman.."

Rinto mulai bercerita. Kedua orang tuanya sudah tiada karena kecelakaan. Orang yang dipanggilnya Tousan di percakapan telepon bukanlah ayah kandungnya. Dia adalah teman dari kedua orang tua Rinto. Saat kedua orang tuanya sudah tiada, teman mereka mengasuhnya. Tentu saja, Rinto mengikuti marga teman kedua orang tuanya itu-Kagamine.

Aku tercengang. Aku sudah salah paham tentang dirinya. Aku salah tentang dirinya.

"Maaf, Rinto."

"Itu tidak penting lagi. Aku tahu, dia bekerja keras untuk memberikan semuanya untukku..tapi..itu tetap tidak sama rasanya ..." Rinto menunduk. Mengayunkan besi tua itu lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Lalu..kenapa kau jadi Otaku?" Tanyaku spontan. Rinto berhenti.

"Kenapa? Untuk menghabiskan waktuku. Aku selalu sendirian di rumah besar itu. Aku selalu dijauhi karena hobiku. Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu, Olivia-san."

Tanganku terasa bergetar. Kugigit pelan bibir bawahku.

"Kau beruntung masih punya orang tua..mereka baik sekali.."

Pipiku terasa basah.

"Gomen, Rinto.."

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

* * *

Panda Channel. .

Ah, apa ini? Kenapa Panda ikut menangis saat mengetiknya? Kaasan, Tousan, maafkan anakmu yang selalu berlaku buruk ini u_u


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau mau kerja di karaoke?!" Aku sedikit berteriak saat Rinto mengatakannya melalui telfon barusan.

"Mungkin aku bisa bernyanyi ost anime favoritku disana setiap hari!" Ia terkekeh. Aku hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Y-yah..yang penting kau suka.." Sahutku malas. "Kapan-kapan, Olivia-san lihat aku kerja ya!"

Aku kepikiran sesuatu. Rinto anakーmaksudku, dia diasuh orang kaya. Ngapain dia kerja? Terserah sih, tapi aneh mendengarnya.

"Olivia-san! Aku sudah mengirim foto sewaktu kita di Akiba ke mail-mu. Lihat ya. Kau cantik sekali."

Kurasakan pipiku memanas. Namun, aku segera tersadar.

"Ngapain kau telfon sementara kau masih menginap di rumahku, Kagamine-san?!"

* * *

**Todokanai Sekai ( The World I Can't Reach)  
Vocaloid is not Mine  
Genre : Friendship/Family  
Rated : T**

* * *

"Nani?! Ulangan matematika?!" Rinto berseru cukup keras. Sang guru yang mengajar saat itu, Kiyoteru-sensei melemparinya dengan spidol hingga Rinto terjungkal dari bangku.

_Sasuga sensei.._

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

"Minggu depan ulangan! Yang tidak dapat nilai diatas 60 akan kujadikan budakku selama seminggu!"

Jika Kiyoteru-sensei udah ngomongin budak, itu maksudnya budak beneran. Disuruh ini itu sesuka hatinya. Bersihin rumahnya yang konon seantero Tokyo Dome luasnya. Atau menata halaman rumah yang terdiri dari berbagai macam tanaman (itu halaman apa kebun) Kenapa aku tau? Aku juga pernah seperti itu. Ada ulangan matematika mendadak dan aku tidak siap. Alhasil aku menjadi budak (baca : pembantu) sialnya lagi, Rinto gak ikut remedial waktu itu. Entah keberuntungan atau karena usahanya. Usaha mencontek maksudnya.

Jangan dicontoh, ya. Dia itu emang gak punya peri keguruan kayaknya.

"Hiks..hiks.."

Rinto menggeliatkan kepalanya (?) diatas meja. Ia benar-benar tampak putus asa. Rinto memang lemah dalam pelajaran apapun yang berhitung. Kenapa dia bisa kaya gitu? Terus, gimana caranya lulus tes masuk SMA?

Ah, sudahlah.

"Olivia-san!" Ia memohon dengan wajah melasnya. "K-Kagamine.." Aku berusaha menjauhkan diri. Namun ia justru semakin mendekatkan dirinya padaku.

"K-Kagamine.."

**_'BRAKK!'_**

Aku terjatuh dari bangku. Aku meringis kesakitan. Kaki kananku tertiban bangku sendiri. Rinto langsung berteriak panik.

"Maafkan aku, Olivia-san!" Rinto masih terlihat panik.

"Ah, daijoubu." Aku masih kesakitan. Ouch. Sakit.

Aku merasakan tubuhku semakin ringan. Hah? Perasaan apa ini?

"Olivia-san! Aku akan menolongmu!"

Setelah beberapa saat, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sedang digendong oleh Rinto.

"K-Kagamine!"

Rinto tak menjawabku. Aku merasa larinya semakin cepat. Ia membuka pintu sebuah ruangan dengan kaki kanannya.

"Kagamine! Pintunya!"

Rinto meletakkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Ia kemudian mencari sesuatu di lemari. Ruangan ini serba putih.

Ng..UKS?

"Kakimu pasti sakit! Akan kuoleskan minyak telon!"

"Ti-tidak usah! Nanti sembuh sendiri, kok! Lagian, apaan itu minyak telon?!"

"O..oh..aku pernah dengar bahwa minyak telon dari Indonesia cukup ampuh." Ujarnya. Aku menatapnya kesal.

"Sudahlah! Aku mau kembali!" Aku mencoba berdiri dari ranjang dan berjalan. Sialan. Kakiku sakit sekali. Akhirnya keseimbanganku goyah.

**_'BRUKK!'_**

_Kuso._

Aku mencoba berdiri sebisaku. Aku menyeret kaki kananku.

"O-Olivia-san?"

"Diam."

".."

".."

"Ajari aku matematika."

"Tiー"

"Pancake."

Harga diriku jatuh sekali lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Belajar bersama? Tapi, aku tidak bisa menemani kalian. Aku ada pekerjaan di Miyagi." Ayahku menjelaskan.

"Aku juga tak butuh bantuanmu, Tousan." Ujarku.

"Olivia, itu kejam sekali." Ayahku pundung di pojokan. Terserah lah.

"Maaf merepotkan." Rinto membungkuk.

"Jadi, kau mau belajar disini, Rinto-kun?" Kaasan menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Begitulah."

Namun, tatapan Kaasan berubah menjadi tajam.

"Invasi akan dilakukan. Kau mau menghalangiku, Cliff?"

"Angel. Aku akan segera membereskanmu." Ayahku menyahut drama dadakan ibu.

"Kau tak bisa apa-apa, Cliff. Kau sudah kehilangan tangan dan kakimu." Ibuku masih meneruskannya.

"Kuberitahu satu hal, Angel. Mungkin aku kehilangan anggota tubuhku, tapi..aku takkan pernah kehilangan hati dan semangatku!"

Rinto menitikkan air matanya melihat drama murahan ini. Kok bisa ya?

"Kaasan!" Seruku untuk segera mengakhiri parodi ini.

"Wakatta!" Kaasan menuju keluar rumah. Ia ada pekerjaan malam di Akiba hari ini. Mungkin besok baru pulang.

"Hati-hati ya. Ayo, sayangku..kita berangkat!"

Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu ditutup. Kedua orang tuaku sudah pergi. Kini hanya ada aku dan Rinto di rumahku.

"Kau ingin makan, Kagamine-san?" Tanyaku. Rinto menggeleng. "Hari ini sebentar saja." Jawabnya. "Kau baca dulu buku pelajarannya." Kami melangkah menuju ruang keluarga. Kami duduk berhadapan dan meletakkan buku di meja.

"Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?" Tanyaku. Rinto begitu serius melihat bukunya.

"Rinto?" Aku berusaha memastikan ia masih hidup dengan melambaikan tanganku di depan wajahnya.

"Aku lupa hari ini ada penjualan nendoroid Yuka-sama." Ia tampak begitu putus asa. Ada efek garis-garis biru di belakangnya. Woi, efek apaan nih?

"Kau mau belajar tidak? Oya, kau sudah berhutang pancake nanas!" Seruku. "Soal Pancake, aku akan membawanya besok." Jawabnya lirih. "Kau ingin jadi budak Kiyoteru-sensei?" Tanyaku. Rinto menggeleng cepat.

"Kuberitahu. Kau akan dipekerjakan tanpa bayaran selama seminggu.." Ujarku.

"Ha'i."

"Dan kau gak akan sempat ke Akiba untuk beli ini itu. Apa kau mau?" Aku berharap Rinto bisa kena pancinganku.

"Ti-Tidak!"

_Bingo._

"Bagus, ayo sekarang mulai!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dua jam kemudian..

"A-aku merasa pusing, Olivia-san." Ia meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

"Sedikit lagi, Otaku sialan." Aku memandangnya. Tapi, Rinto sepertinya sudah kelelahan.

"Baiklah. Hari ini cukup. Ulangannya masih minggu depan." Akhirnya aku berkata demikian. "Arigatou, Olivia-san. Tapi, nendoroid Yuka-sama.."

"Aku sudah sms ibuku. Ia akan membelikannya untukmu."

"Olivia-san.." Ia memegang tanganku dengan wajah sumringah dan mata berbinar.

"Ng? Rinto?"

"Kau benar-benar dewi!"

Aura bunga-bunga muncul di belakang Rinto. Ada apa dengan mataku? Aku salah lihat, kah?

Aku hanya tertawa pelan.

* * *

Aku mengantar Rinto hingga ke depan pintu. Rinto berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Olivia-san, besok bolos yuk!"

Dasar sesat.

"Tidak akan." Jawabku.

"Maaf, hanya bercanda. Mungkin Sabtu saja."

Itu emang hari libur, bego.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Jawabnya.

"Apaan?"

"Rahasia! Aku pulang dulu, Olivia-san!" Ia mulai berjalan pergi. Gawat. Aku sekarang benar-benar jadi temannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini langit terlihat cerah. Di kelas masih terlihat sepi. Baru aku, Yukari, dan Rana yang datang. Aku langsung duduk di bangkuku.

"Nee, Olivia-chan, kau dekat dengan Kagamine, ya." Celetuk Rana. Baru saja aku tiba di kelas dan disambut seperti itu. Kawaguchi Rana, gadis manis bertubuh..err..sedikit lebih pendek dariku. Namanya sih tau, kelakuannya enggak.

"Y-yah, kurasa.."

"Kau benar-benar jadi teman Otaku itu?" Tanya seorang lagi, Yukari. Yutaka Yukari, seorang ambisius. Ia membenci Otaku. Bahkan dekat-dekat saja tidak mau. Lebih anti dari aku. Kuharap, aku bisa tau tipsnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat dari Otaku itu?" Tanyanya.

"Y-yah, ini tidak seperti kami berteman, kebetulan saja. Aku bukan temannya, kok." Ujarku. Maa, untung Rinto gak ada.

"Iya juga sih. Tapi, kalian seperti berteman, deh."

Aku terkikik. "Mana mungkin aku berteman dengan Otaku? Ayolah, itu menggelikan." Aku tertawa hingga aku ingin menangis. Bukankah sudah kujelaskan di awal? Aku tidak menyukai Otaku atau sejenisnya. Mereka hanya kumpulan orang yang .. Kau tahu lah.

Kami berhenti tertawa ketika mendengar sesuatu terjatuh. Rinto berdiri di ambang pintu. Kardus kecil terjatuh di dekat kakinya. Sepertinya itu pancake yang dia buatkan. Rinto memungut kembali kardus kecil itu. Ia berjalan masuk ke kelas tanpa kata. Tanpa seruan cerianya yang selalu menyapaku. Suasana diantara kami sedikit canggung.

Rinto tak mengatakan apapun seharian padaku. Kardus kecil yang dibawanya hanya ia letakkan di laci mejanya. Atmosfer diantara kami berubah. Kami-sama, aku telah mengatakan hal buruk dan dia mendengarnya. Ingin rasanya aku meminta maaf. Namun mulutku mengkhianatiku. Tak ada satupun kata yang keluar untuk Rinto dariku. Hari ini semuanya mungkin akan berubah.

_**ーTodokanai Sekaiー**_

Aku menunggu ibuku di stasiun sore ini. Sebenarnya, aku juga tak ingin. Tapi, aku mau mencari kegiatan untuk menggantikan wajah Rinto yang sedari tadi berada di benakku. Begitu lama aku melamun. Hingga tak kusadari, kapan Kaasan berdiri di depanku.

"Kau bersikap aneh, Olivia."

Aku tidak berani menatap ibuku.

"Bukankah ini hal biasa antara ibu dan anak?" Sahutku. "Ya. Tapi, ini bukan seperti dirimu. Apa yang terjadi?" Nada bicara ibuku menjadi sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Rinto..akuー"

"Begitu, ya. Ayo kita pulang." Ibuku merangkul bahuku. Ah, ini sangat memalukan.

* * *

Aku ingin meminta maaf pada Rinto. Tapi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Aku teringat dengan nomor ponselnya yang masih belum kuhapus. Kuraih ponselku di atas meja. Dengan sedikit ragu, kutelfon Rinto.

"Moshi-moshi." Suara Rinto terdengar di seberang sana.

"ーRi-Rinto! A..aku.." Sialan. Semua abjad serasa hilang dari otakku.

"Aku tahu kok, Olivia-san. Kau memang tidak ingin berteman denganku. Maaf sudah memaksamu jadi temanku. Ini salahku. Sudah ya."

TuutーTuutーTuutt

Hatiku seperti dirobek. Harusnya aku senang bisa lepas darinya. Tapi, aku mengingat ceritanya kembali. Ia tak pernah punya teman. Dan sekarang..aku malu dengan diriku sendiri. Mungkin Rinto berfikir bahwa aku ini munafik. Benar. Aku memang munafik. Tapi, aku tak pernah membencinya. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan hobinya.

"Olivia? Kau tidak makan malam?" Tanya ibuku dari luar kamarku.

"Tidak, Kaasan." Jawabku.

Kudengar suara langkah kaki menjauh. Kugenggam ponselku erat-erat.

Shimatta.

* * *

Hari ini hari Rabu. Kemarin Senin ada pr Bahasa Jepang yang dibahas hari ini. Hah. Aku jadi teringat Rinto. Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang, ya? Mungkin, aku begitu menyakitinya.

"Olivia? Kau tidak sekolah?"

Tousan membuka pintu kamarku. Aku hanya menjawab "Ya." dengan pelan. Aku sedang malas berbicara dengan siapapun. Bahkan diriku sendiri. Hari ini aku harus meminta maaf pada Rinto. Tak peduli bagaimanapun hasilnya. Bahkan jika dia takkan pernah memaafkanku.

"Olivia-chan! Nanti pulang sekolah kau mau jalan-jalan?" Ajak Yukari. "Ah? Boleh-boleh saja. Tapi, kemana?" Tanyaku. "Kita mau ke karaoke!" Sahut Rana. "Bo-boleh.." Jawabku. Aku teringat Rinto yang katanya kerja di karaoke. Aku melihat bangku Rinto yang kosong. Kemana ya dia? Hari ini tak masuk. Padahal aku sudah ingin meminta maaf. Mungkin dia masih membenciku, ya?

"Olivia-chan? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Rana. "Daijoubu. Ahaha.."

Satu hari tanpa Rinto pasti akan terasa lebih lama.

* * *

Kami bertiga, aku, Yukari dan Rana berjalan menuju tempat karaoke. Mereka sudah menyewa sehari sebelumnya. Mereka mengatakan bahwa hanya menyewa selama satu jam. Kurasa tak apa. Kaasan dan Tousan hari ini juga lembur. Mereka juga tak pernah bertanya seperti, "Kenapa kau belum pulang?" atau sejenisnya. Kami menuju ke ruangan yang sudah disewa. Ruangan yang cukup luas untuk kami bertiga.

"Wah! Luasnya! Kau mau nyanyi apa? Aku mau nyanyi lagunya Fujita Maiko!" Seru Yukari. "Aku mau nyanyi lagunya Yuna Ito!" Sahut Rana.

"A-aku duduk saja.." Aku duduk di sofa.

"Tidak! Olivia-chan harus menyanyi!" Yukari menatapku. "Aku sedang bad mood." Jawabku.

"Sumimasen."

Kami bertiga menoleh ke asal suara. Dari pintu. Aku melihat Rinto berdiri di sana dengan mengenakan seragam pegawai. Ia juga tampak terkejut melihat kami. Ia membawa minuman untuk kami, rupanya.

"Konnichiwa, Otaku." Suara Yukari menjadi sedikit sinis. "A-anda mau pesan minuman lagi?" Rinto menunjukkan senyum kilaunya. Tetap saja, aku tahu itu palsu.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Otaku." Rana ikutan. "Kami tidak butuh bantuan darimu."

"Sou ka? Aku permisi." Rinto membungkuk. Tepat saat itu, Yukari menumpahkan segelas minuman ke arahnya. Aku terbelalak. Refleks aku berdiri.

"Ahahaha! Itu yang pantas untukmu!"

ーTidak.

"Ma-maafkan saya.." Rinto berbalik, hendak keluar. Namun Rana menarik kerahnya hingga ia terjatuh ke belakang.

"Saa, ayo kita lihat.." Yukari bersiap menumpahkan minumannya lagi.

Hentikan.

Hentikan.

Aku tidak menyukai Otaku atau hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan itu. Tapi, tapi...

"Rasakan!"

ーAku tidak membencinya!

"Hentikan!" Aku menuju ke arah Rinto dan mendorong tubuhnya. Akibatnya aku yang kena siraman dari Yukari.

"O-Olivia-chan?"

Aku merasa geram dengan kelakuan mereka. Mereka tak bisa dimaafkan!

"Kau bercanda, kan?"

Aku menatap benci pada mereka. Aku langsung menampar Yukari. Tak peduli dia akan membalas atau apa. Tapi, aku tak bisa membiarkan Rinto diperlakukan begitu!

"Olivia-san.."

Aku melirik sedikit. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Rinto hanya menatapku dengan kebingungan.

"Olivia-chan, katamu kau bukan temannya!" Yukari berbalik menamparku. Panas rasanya di pipiku.

"Aku bukan temannya! Aku sahabatnya! Kalian yang tidak tahu tentang Rinto yang sebenarnya, tidak berhak berbuat begitu! Tau apa kalian soal Rinto, hah?!" Seruku. Aku benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Tch.." Yukari memalingkan wajahnya. Aku segera membantu Rinto berdiri dari posisinya dan keluar dari sana. Kami saling diam setelah keluar. Aku berjalan mendahuluinya. Ya ampun, apa yang barusan kulakukan? Aku merasa malu sekali. Aku ingin segera pulang.

"O-Olivia-san.." Ia meraih tangan kiriku.

"A-apa?! Hah?!" Aku menoleh.

"Arigatou.."

Aku melihat ia tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang tulus kali ini. Hatiku menjadi tenang melihatnya. Aku membalasnya. Kami lalu tertawa ringan setelah itu. Melepaskan semua emosi kami.

Punya sahabat itu, seindah ini rasanya.

Aku takkan melepaskan sahabat baik seperti ini.

"Rinto, kau gak kerja?"

"..."

"Rinto?"

"Aku lupa!"

ーdan sahabat bodoh sepertinya.

* * *

Tsuzuku

* * *

Panda Channel!

Persahabatan itu memang indah! Ya-ha! Sepertinya amanat dari cerita ini sudah tersampaikan, tapi itu hanya sebagian, Ya-Ha! Yang sesungguhnya mungkin satu atau dua chap! Ups! Cerita ini bakal tamat lebih cepat! Ya-Ha! A


	4. Chapter 4

Untuk **Fuyukaze Mahou**, gomen kemarin gak ngeliat review anda karena saya abis publish langsung ke toilet terdekat (?) Begitu kembali, lappy-san sudah tewas , hiks T^T iya, ngenes banget ceritanya, Panda aja sampai nangis bikinnya*lebay* syukur kalau suka cerita ini T_T *curhatan seorang author) makasih sudah baca dari awal, hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita ! m(_ _)m

**Kagawita Hitachi : **ini sudah lanjut desu :)

"Kaasan, Tousan, aku berangkat!"

Begitu aku membuka pintu, aku melihat seseorang berdiri di depan rumahku. Angin berhembus pelan menerpa rambutku.

"Rinto?"

* * *

_**Todokanai Sekai - The World I Can't Reach**_

* * *

"Masa gak boleh? Kita kan sahabat!" Jawab Rinto ketika aku bertanya kenapa dia ada di depan rumahku. "Terserah." Sahutku. Rinto masih sibuk membahas nendoroid Yuka, karakter favoritnya yang dibelikan ibuku. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Olivia-san? Kau bisa menemaniku tidak?"

"Menemani? Kemana?" Aku sedikit heran.

"Gathering Otaku. Aku.. merasa sedikit gugup..ma-mau..ya?" Ia mendelik ke arahku. Aku hanya menghela nafas. Aku sudah melakukan hal buruk, kurasa aku harus membalasnya.

"Baiklah. Kapan?"

"Sabtu ini!"

* * *

_Sabtu_

Aku memandangi diriku di depan cermin. Kesambet apa aku kemarin, menerima mentah-mentah ajakan Rinto tanpa imbalan Pancake Nanas buatannya. Benar kata orang. Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan.

Ponselku berdering. Kulihat nama Rinto di layar. Aku segera mengangkatnya.

"Olivia-san, sampai kapan kamu mau memandangi dirimu di cermin?"

Asem, gimana dia tau?

"Olivia-san!"

Aku yakin dia berada di dekatku. Aku berbalik. Ia duduk di jendela kamarku.

"BISAKAH KAU MASUK KE RUMAH ORANG DENGAN CARA NORMAL?!"

* * *

"Ini..tempatnya?" Aku mencoba memastikan bahwa aku tidak salah baca. Ini tempat Rinto bekerja, di karaoke yang kudatangi bersama Yukari dan Rana. Agak sedikit mendidih mengingat mereka.

"Aku gugup sekali!" Rinto berusaha keras menenangkan dirinya di bawah pohon.

"Kagamine? Itu kau?" Seorang menuju ke arah Rinto.

"Dare?" Rinto mengernyit.

"Aku Zabuza. *)"

_(Nama salah satu dari tujuh ahli pedang di anime Naruto, Momochi Zabuza)_

"Tujuh pendekar pedang legendaris?!" Rinto shock sepertinya.

"Bukan, namaku asli Zabuza. Kau sendirian?" Tanya orang itu.

"Aku datang bersama Olivia-san!" Rinto memperkenalkanku. "Yo-yoroshiku.." Aku sedikit takut melihat gigi tajamnya.

Yaiks.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Suasana tegang sekali. Aku duduk di sebelah Rinto, tepat di pinggir. Dareka, tasukete! (Someone, help me!)

"Yosh, mari kita mulai dengan perkenalan! Aku, Mabuchi Yabuta, yoroshiku! Anime kesukaanku adalah Keroro!"

Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu deh..tapi dimana ya?

"Aku Shi. Anime kesukaanku adalah Corpse Party."

Cocok dengan namanya, Shi (kematian)

Whoaa! Entah kenapa bulu kudukku berdiri! Seketika aku merinding disko..

"Aku, Tora. Anime kesukaanku adalah Tora Dora!"

Ng..bukankah itu..

"Aku Zabuza. Anime favoritku adalah Naruto. OST favoritku adalah Distance!"

Perkenalan terus berlanjut hingga Rinto. Rinto tidak terlihat gugup! Sialan. Aku ketipu!

"Aku Kagamine Rinto. Anime favoritku adalah Minor Paradise! Catchphrase kesukaanku adalah tak ada yang tak mungkin!" Rinto tampak berkobar.

Are? Sepertinya aku harus memeriksa mataku setelah ini.

"Yak, selanjutnya!"

"A-ano, aku bukan Otaku.." Aku menunduk. "Kenalkan, Hiruzen Olivia-san! Aku yang mengajaknya kemari!" Celetuk Rinto. "Kalau sampai Rinto-sama berkata hal seperti itu.."

Ri..Rinto-sama?

_Sasuga Rinto._

* * *

Aku hanya terdiam di pojokan. Mendengarkan sekelompok Otaku itu bernyanyi. Aku merasa tak diperlukan disini. Yah, ini semua berawal dari kesalahanku. Aku melihat mereka mulai menari-nari tidak jelas. Menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Gerakan apa itu?

"Olivia-san, kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Rinto.

Aku menggeleng cepat.

Aku merasa punggungku mulai pegal. Setelah acara gathering yang sangat menyita waktu. Hampir tiga jam kami berada disana. Para Otaku sibuk memilih lagu termasuk Rinto, dan aku serasa dilupakan. Ah, tak apalah kali ini. Hitung-hitung membalas hutangku padanya.

"Olivia-san! Kau mau kemana?" Rinto menahan pergelangan tangan kananku. "Pulang lah." Jawabku. "Tapi, kita belum bersenang-senang!" Rinto merengek.

"Yah, lanjutkan kesenanganmu. Aku mau pulang." Aku tidak mau lagi. Tubuhku sudah lelah karena duduk tiga jam penuh. Bisa-bisa aku kena ambeien nanti. Gak mau. Hidupku masih panjang.

"Olivia-san!" Rinto terus berusaha membujukku.

"Yada!" Tolakku. Mou ii yo. Capek cuy.

"Olivia-san..kau sudah tidak mau berteman denganku lagi, ya. Aku ngerti kok." Rinto pundung dibawah pohon. "Bu-bukan gitu!" Sergahku.

Gawat. Rinto jadi down gitu. Akhirnya aku menyahutnya malas.

"Emang kau mau apa?" Tanyaku. "Aku mau ikut undian tiket menuju festival kembang api musim panas di Kagoshima."

"Ka-Kagoshima? " Tanyaku berusaha memastikan telingaku masih baik-baik saja.

Rinto mengangguk.

Alhamdulillah, gak perlu ke dokter THT.

.

.

.

"Kau gila ya?! Musim panas bahkan belum!"

"Olivia-san membenciku.."

"Ah.."

Mampus gue.

"Rinto, hari ini ayahku membeli beberapa game. Dia mengajakmu memainkannya, loh." Anjrit. Gak mungkin dia percaya.

"Be-benarkah?" Rinto tampak berbinar(?) Whatever lah itu namanya.

"Ahaha.." Aku tertawa hambar.

* * *

"Koleksi yang menakjubkan!"

Aku hanya swt. Tousan sedang memperlihatkan koleksi game-nya. Dan Rinto tampak senang melihatnya. Otaku gitu loh.

"Jaa, aku permisi."

Aku keluar dari ruangan Tousan dengan menggeser pintu. Kugeser kembali untuk menutupnya. Hah. Lebih baik aku belajar.

Aku berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju ke kamarku di lantai atas. Tak sengaja aku melihat Kaasan yang berada di dapur. Aku berhenti setelah menaiki beberapa anak tangga dan melihat ke arah Kaasan. Kaasan sedang duduk dan menahan dagunya dengan kepalan dua tangannya di meja. Ia terlihat murung. Aku ingin menghampirinya, tapi Kaasan menangis. Aku mengurungkan niatku. Kenapa, ya? Kenapa Kaasan menangis? Apa ia mau cerai dari Tousan? Nggak mungkin deh. Mereka sama-sama Otaku. Jadi 1000% dipastikan bukan itu sebabnya.

Lalu, kenapa?

"Olivia, kembali ke kamarmu."

Aku menoleh. Entah sejak kapan Tousan berada di sampingku. Aku hanya menurut dan menuju ke kamarku. Tapi, aku masih khawatir dengan Kaasan. Aku berbalik sebentar dan Tousan hanya menggeleng. Aku segera membuka pintu kamarku. Aku masuk dan menguncinya.

Ada apa dengan Kaasan?

* * *

_Minggu_

Balik lagi ke hari minggu. Aku mulai bosan. Aku ingat minggu ini ada ulangan. Untung sudah belajar. Aku turun ke bawah untuk cuci muka. Aku melihat pintu ruang tamu terbuka. Rinto tertidur di atas sofa dengan memeluk boneka kecil Yuka, chara favoritnya.

Hn. Cuma Rinto. Semalam ia menginap, toh.

Ng?

Nginep ya?

Ng?

NGINEP LAGI ?!

Biarin deh.

Aku terhenti. Firasatku jadi aneh. Biasanya aku mendengar suara mereka di pagi hari. Kaasan dan Tousan. Tapi, aku tak mendengar suara mereka hari ini. Sesuatu telah terjadi. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan melewati dapur. Di dapur, aku melihat sesuatu tertempel di kulkas.

Aku mengamati benda apa itu. Kertas. Tertulis begini.

Kaasan dan Tousan bekerja dan masuk pagi hari ini. Kami sudah menyuruh Rinto untuk menjagamu. Baik-baik di rumah, ya.

Tch! Ini rupanya!

Aku hanya menghela nafas. Aku pun segera menuju ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka. Kunyalakan keran di atas wastafel. Kupakai air yang keluar untuk membasuh wajahku. Kemudian kumatikan keran kecil itu. Saat hendak mengambil handuk, aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin. Bulir air di wajahku mengingatkanku tentang Kaasan semalam. Bukan hanya itu, Tousan juga bersikap aneh. Tidak seperti mereka yang biasanya. Kira-kira kenapa? Anime favorit tamat? Manga yang tamat? Atau gak kesampean beli anime stuff? Hmm..

Semakin kufikirkan, rasanya semakin buntu. Aku segera mengelap wajahku yang masih basah. Saat itu Rinto juga masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ng? Olivia-san? Kau bangun pagi hari ini." Rinto menguap lebar. "Ya." "Aku mau cuci muka." Rinto sedikit menggeserku. Aku hanya diam saja. Kuletakkan handuk kembali ke tempatnya. Aku berjalan keluar untuk sarapan pagi. Di meja makan tidak ada apapun rupanya. Satu kesalahan terbesarku sebagai wanita adalah..

Tidak bisa memasak.

"Olivia-san? Kau lapar?" Entah sejak kapan Rinto ada di sebelahku. "E-eh.." Belum sempat kuselesaikan kalimatku, Rinto memotongnya.

"..biar aku masakkan sesuatu untukmu.." Rinto ke dapur. Aku hanya menghela pasrah. Nasib memang.

"Rinto?! Kau yang memasak semua ini?!"

Aku memandang takjub pada okonomiyaki yang sudah tersaji di atas meja. Aromanya sangat harum, menunggu untuk masuk ke lambung.

"Maaf jika Olivia-san tidak suka.." Rinto menunduk. Duh! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!

"Err, aku..suka kok.." Jawabku. Gak mau kena jurus pundungnya.

Kami duduk berhadapan. Hanya aku dan Otaku di depanku. Aku masih tak percaya bahwa aku berteman dengannya. Seperti mimpi di siang bolong.

* * *

_Hari Selasa_

Ulangan Matematika

Aku berusaha mengerjakan soal dengan tenang. Kucoba mengingat rumus dan menuliskannya. Aku mendengar suara dari belakang. Beberapa murid sibuk mencari jawaban dengan hati-hati. Kiyoteru-sensei bukanlah tipe guru yang menegur muridnya. Ancamannya adalah kalian langsung dinyatakan sebagai budak selama seminggu. Guru sialan..

Kulirik Rinto. Ia menggenggam erat pensilnya dan tampaknya mulai menulis. Aku baru tahu dia seserius ini. Aku tak boleh meremehkannya lagi.

Aku kembali menulis jawaban soal. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Kurang sekitar 15 menit lagi waktu ulangan selesai. Aku mengecek kembali jawabanku sebentar. Setelahnya aku bernafas lega. Semoga nilai matematikaku diatas 60...

Aku melihat Rinto yang masih berkutat dengan pensilnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius sekali. Aku jadi penasaran ia sudah mengerjakan hingga nomor berapa. Kulirik ke arah lembar jawabnya.

Rinto no Baka!

Ia bukannya sibuk menghitung atau menjawab soal. Ia justru menggambar. Aku menatapnya malas. Sia-sia saja aku mengajarinya. Rinto, setidaknya hargailah kerja kerasku!

Waktu tersisa sepuluh menit lagi. Aku melirik sebentar ke arah Kiyoteru-sensei. Kemudian kupanggil Rinto dengan pelan.

"Ri..Rinto..kerjakan..soalmu.."

Rinto sedikit menoleh padaku. Ia hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengerjakan jawabannya. Diluar dugaanku, ia menulis jawaban dengan cepat. Mungkinkah ini hasil dari kebiasaannya yang selalu menyalin pekerjaan rumah dengan kecepatan dewa? Gatau juga sih.

Tunggu, menyalin?

Aku akhirnya menyadari Rinto sedang menyalin jawabanku.

"Rinto..! Kerjakan sendiri..!" Seruku tertahan.

Dan hanya kudapat cengiran Rinto sebagai jawaban. Ukh! Ingin aku segera menghajar wajahnya!

Tiga menit lagi.

Kiyoteru-sensei mulai menggerakkan pulpennya. Kuso! Jika dia sudah bertingkah kaya gitu, bakal ada 'korban' dari kelasku.

Rinto sudah selesai menyalin. Padahal dudukku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Matanya memang tajam, ya?

Aku penasaran Rinto menggambar apa. Aku kembali melirik. Ia menggambar sesuatu yang tak pernah kubayangkan.

Sketsa kasar satu keluarga. Dua laki-laki dan dua perempuan. Bisa dipastikan ada sosok ayah dan ibu yang tersenyum. Dengan dua anaknya. Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Semoga bahagia.

Eh?

Tuh, aku mulai masuk ke alur Rinto. Singkirkan! Singkirkan!

"Silahkan dikumpulkan. Dan, nama yang saya sebut harap ke ruangan saya setelah ini."

Aku teralih oleh perkataan Kiyoteru-sensei. Aku jelas gak bakal disebut, kan? Maksudku, aku mengerjakan semua sendiri. Dan Rinto hanya menyalin dengan mudahnya. Hahaha.

"..Hatsune Mikuo, Nakagawa Gumiya, Yokune Ruko, Nekomura Iroha, Hanamiya Cul, Suzune Ring, Kagamine Rinto.."

Bagus. Rinto emang harus ikut! Keadilan harus ditegakkan, sensei!

"..Hiruzen Olivia.."

_DEG!_

Tubuhku serasa kaku di tempat.

Nande? Padahal aku mengerjakan sendiri jawabanku dan tidak mencontek siapapun. Aku berani bertaruh mengelilingi Oita dengan jalan kaki jika aku sampai mencontek. Tapi, kenapa?

"Hiruzen-san..kau sudah memberi jawaban pada Kagamine-san. Karena itu, kau juga ikut.." Kiyoteru-sensei seolah membaca isi hatiku.

Kiyoteru-sensei! Aku korban nyata disini! Dimana keadilanmu itu, sensei?!

* * *

"Akhirnya kau ikut remedial selama seminggu?" Tousan hanya melanjutkan acara makannya seusai mendengar ceritaku. "Semoga berhasil, Olivia." Kaasan juga sibuk melanjutkan makannya. Aku mengernyit. Kedua orang tuaku benar-benar berbeda. Mereka tidak pernah memarahiku meski aku melakukan kesalahan.

"Moe-moe kyun!"

Aku mengernyit kembali.

"Dan kenapa Rinto ikut makan bersama kita?!"

"Sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku harus menemanimu." Rinto melahap telur dadar miliknya. "Masakan ibumu sangat enak! Kaasan-sama, maukah kau memberi resep masakan ini?" Rinto bertanya. "Tentu saja, Rinto-kun!"

Kenapa ini jadi seperti perbincangan antara ibu-ibu?!

"Oh ya, Rinto-kun, minggu depan ada lomba menggambar manga di Shota Jump. Kau bisa ikut kalau mau."

"Aku akan berusaha! Moe-moe kyuuun!"

"Moe-moe kyuuunn!" Seru ketiga Otaku itu bebarengan.

Astaga. Kami-sama, bisakah aku memutar waktu agar tidak terlahir di keluarga begini?

* * *

Aku mengantuk. Kumatikan lampu dan AC di kamarku. Aku menyelimuti diriku dengan selimut tebal milikku. Aku pun memejamkan mataku.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Udara sekitarku jadi terasa dingin. Aku tidur sudah pakai selimut, kok masih dingin, ya? Apa AC-nya masih menyala?

Kubuka kedua mataku dengan berat. Apa ini? Tangan dan kakiku sulit digerakkan. Aku melihat dua orang asing. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena gelap, namun tampaknya itu seorang pria dan wanita. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa menangkap apa yang mereka katakan. Sesuatu yang putih mengenai pipiku. Dingin. Berarti ini salju.

_Chotto!_ Sekarang kan masih sekitaran musim semi. Kok ada salju, ya? Keajaiban dunia yang baru?

Wanita itu menangis. Aku ingin bertanya. Tapi, aku menyadari sesuatu. Mereka terlihat sangat besar dari sini. Wanita itu menggendongku seperti bayi. Kenapa lagi ini? Ini pasti mimpi.

Aku tidak merasa dingin lagi. Wanita itu sepertinya meletakkanku di sebuah keranjang. Hei-hei, masa aku menyusut padahal aku tidak diminumi obat pengecil seperti anime detektif yang terkenal itu?

Jangan salah paham. Aku tahu anime itu dari koleksi DVD anime kedua orang tuaku.

"..Olivia.."

Aku tersentak saat wanita itu menyebut namaku. Iya, aku Olivia, terus kenapa? Aku berusaha melihat wajah wanita itu. Namun, semua memudar dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Tunggu!"

_"KRIIIING!"_

Aku terbangun. Jam beker berbunyi keras. Sudah pukul tujuh rupanya. Apa itu tadi? Mimpi? Aku berusaha menenangkan diri. Rasanya bukan seperti mimpi. Siapa dua orang di mimpiku itu? Aku bahkan tak mengingat wajah mereka. Jangankan mengingat, tahu saja enggak. Sialan.

"Olivia! Cepat bangun! Rinto-kun sudah menunggumu!"

"Ba-baik!"

Hanya mimpi. Aku bernafas lega. Kusibakkan selimut dan segera bersiap.

* * *

"Hari ini ya."

Aku berjalan dengan malas. Mulai hari ini, aku resmi jadi budak Kiyoteru-sensei (lagi) selama seminggu penuh. Bukan aku sendiri sih, Rinto juga. Beberapa murid kelasku juga kena. Tapi, kemana yang lain?

Aku dan Rinto menuju ke rumah Kiyoteru-sensei saat ini. Sekolah sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Yang lain gak kelihatan. Gak urus.

Kami memencet bel rumah Kiyoteru-sensei. Seorang anak kecil dengan rambut hitam membukakan pintunya untuk kami. Siapa sih anak ini? Waktu aku jadi 'budak' dulu, anak ini gak ada deh.

"_Kawaii_! Kau membuat kokoro ini doki-doki!" Rinto mulai lagi. Dasar pedofil.

"Tousan sudah berpesan agar kalian membersihkan halaman belakang. Yang lain sudah kesini duluan dan sudah mendapat bagian masing-masing." Ujar gadis kecil itu panjang lebar.

Oh. Anaknya toh.

"Siap!" Rinto memberi hormat. Aku hanya membuang muka.

* * *

Kami masuk ke rumah Kiyoteru-sensei agar bisa sampai tujuan ke halaman belakang. Beberapa siswa dari kelasku ada yang kebagian kedai kopi milik Hiyama-sensei di sebelah , ada yang dapat gudang, ada juga yang kebagian membersihkan rumah. Gila, rumahnya bener-bener mau nyaingin Tokyo Dome. Kami akhirnya sampai di halaman belakang. Aku terkejut begitu melihat siapa yang ada di halaman belakang.

"Yukari-san? Rana-san?" Rinto mendahuluiku untuk bertanya. Yukari dan Rana menoleh. Ekspresi mereka juga mungkin sama terkejutnya seperti kami. Seingatku juga, nama mereka tidak disebutkan Kiyoteru-sensei waktu itu. Lalu, kenapa mereka disini?

"Otaku dan...Olivia?" Yukari menatap sinis. Rana hanya melanjutkan pekerjaannya mencabuti rumput liar.

"Yukari-san, tak kusangka kau juga kena hukuman Kiyoteru-sensei." Rinto sedikit tertawa. Yukari kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Aku minta maaf."

_Eh?_

"Daijoubu, Yukari-san." Rinto menjawab duluan. Ini aneh. Rinto masih saja bersikap baik pada orang yang sudah merendahkannya.

"Tousan mengirim pesan padaku untuk memberitahumu laporan minggu lalu."

_Tunggu, tunggu..apa sebenarnya.._

"Ya, kirim saja lewat e-mail Tousan-ku, Otaku. Dan jangan dekat-dekat denganku dalam radius lima meter."

"Baiklah, Yukari-san."

_..mereka mempunyai suatu hubungan?_

_Tsuzuku_

* * *

Mau diterusin, tapi tangan ini sudah lelah mengetik. /dihajar/

Arigatou gozaimasu sudah membaca! 170+ views dan 110+ visitor *nyebarin confetti*

Cerita ini emang aneh. Padahal Panda itu Otaku, tapi berusaha ngebuat point of view dari non-otaku. Mohon saran dan masukannya agar cerita ini menjadi lebih bagus *bungkuk2*

Jangan lupa, Maret akan ada cerita terbaru saia, Kagamine Twins *ngiklan bentar*


	5. Chapter 5

aloha! XD

**Fuyukaze Mahou** : Hah? Kutukan? Tidaaaakkkkk/lebae/ hayo, mikir macem2 gimana? *ambil golok (?)  
Apa? Anda tahu? Gawat. Itu kan rahasia perusahaan :v tapi, disini Panda bongkar kok soal mimpinya Olivia~~ meski gak semuanya/ditampol  
Yah, begitulah ._. agak susah juga bikinnya, saya musti survei kecil"an =w= , begitulah Otaku, selalu dipandang sebelah mata ;w; berasa cuma ngobrol berdua dengan dirimu disini QwQ)w

Yosh! Douzo onegaishimasu!

* * *

_..mempunyai suatu hubungan?_

_**Todokanai Sekai - The World I Can't Reach**_  
_**Vocaloid and anything related not mine, except the plot xD**_  
_**Genre : Family/Friendship**_  
_**Rated : T**_

* * *

"A..ano..kalian.." Aku bingung harus bertanya bagaimana.

"Ada apa, Olivia-san?" Rinto menatapku. "Ya..a-aku hanya bingung..kalian..akrab ya.." Aku terbata-bata. Kenapa aku jadi seperti orang bodoh?

"Tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Ayah kami punya relasi bisnis." Jelas Yukari tanpa menoleh ke arah kami.

"Ya..begitulah, Olivia-san. Meskipun kami tidak begitu akrab karena Yukari benci sekali dengan Otaku."

Oh. Ayah mereka punya hubungan bisnis. Begitu rupanya.

Rinto sudah mulai mencabut rumput liar. Aku memilih bergabung dengan Rana. Masih tidak enak rasanya bertemu Yukari setelah acara menampar di Karaoke beberapa waktu lalu. Aku dan Rana mulai memangkas daun semak-semak.

"Kawaguchi-san.." panggilku. Rana menoleh. "Ada apa, Olivia-chan?" Tanyanya masih dengan senyumannya. Aku merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Ng..kenapa kalian ada disini?" Tanyaku. "Yukari-chan ingin meminta maaf. Begitu tahu kalian kena hukuman, Yukari-chan memohon Kiyoteru-sensei agar bisa ikut membantu." Jelas Rana panjang lebar.

"Oh, begitu ya.." Sahutku.

"Aku juga minta maaf soal Kagamine-san." Rana menunduk. "Tidak apa." Aku terkekeh pelan.

Aku melirik ke arah Yukari dan Rinto. Rinto benar-benar tidak mendekatinya dalam radius lima meter. Yukari, kumohon beri aku tipsmu hingga kau benar-benar alergi dengan Otaku. Oke, itu tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dua jam acara bersih-bersih, kami semua segera pulang. Kiyoteru-sensei tidak nampak seharian ini. Sialan. Udah nyuruh seenak jidat jadi budaknya, orangnya malah ngilang.

"Olivia-san!"

Rinto merangkul bahuku. "Ada apa?" Aku menatapnya malas. "Malam ini bisa, kan?" Tanyanya, setengah berbisik di telingaku.

"..malam ini ?!"

Semua langsung memandang ke arah kami. Ah! Shimatta!

"Maaf mengganggu kalian." Mereka semua serempak berbalik dan kembali berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing. Tunggu! Kalian semua salah paham!

* * *

"Tadaima."

"Tadaima!"

Kenapa Rinto yang semangat?

"_Okaerinasai_!" Kaasan menyambut kami. Kami segera masuk ke rumah.

"Rinto-kun menginap lagi, ya?" Kaasan juga semangat. Rinto mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Maaf merepotkan, Kaasan." Ia garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Hah. Bilang saja pengen makan masakan Kaasan yang luar biasa enak tiap hari.

Ralat, kalau Kaasan masak.

"Dimana Tousan?" Tanyaku. "Tousan sedang ada pekerjaan di Mie. Ia diminta membuat iklan."

"Ayahmu keren sekali, ya!" Rinto berbinar. "Ah..begitu ya? Aku mau ke atas dulu." Aku berjalan menaiki tangga. Raut Kaasan berubah 360 derajat. Aku tak melihat kesedihan di matanya lagi. Syukurlah. Aku hendak memutar kenop pintu kamarku. Namun, mimpi itu kembali terngiang di benakku. Siapa mereka?

"Olivia! Kalau sudah selesai tolong bersihkan meja makan!"

Aku segera tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Baik, Kaasan!"

* * *

Aku sedang membersihkan meja makan sementara Kaasan masih memasak dibantu Rinto. Aku merasa gagal sebagai seorang wanita. Maafkan aku, Kaasan.

"Olivia-san mau makanan apa?" Rinto tersenyum ke arahku. "Apa saja deh.." Jawabku sekenanya sembari meneruskan pekerjaanku.

"Maaf ya, aku tak bisa membuat Pancake Nanas kesukaanmu."

Rinto, kenapa dirimu bikin aku ngiler sih? Maksudnya, pancake buatannya.

"Tak apa kok."

Kini aku sudah selesai membersihkan meja makan. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi melepas lelah. Heran deh, kenapa duniaku dipenuhi oleh Otaku?

Aku terperanjat. Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Mimpi itu kembali terlihat samar dalam ingatanku. Apa..maksudnya? Apa mimpi itu memberikan suatu petunjuk?

"Olivia-san? Kau kenapa?"

Begitu aku tersadar, wajah Rinto berada tepat di depanku.

"GYAAA!"

Aku terjungkal ke belakang bersama kursi tercinta. Rinto, jangan ngagetin orang dong!

"Daijoubu, Olivia-chan?" Kaasan membantuku berdiri. Punggungku sakit semua. Puh! Ini gara-gara Rinto!

"Yuka-sama, maafkan saya!"

Rinto melakukan ritual sembah sujud entah-apa-namanya di depanku. Aku jadi salah tingkah. Rinto, kuharap kau tak akan melakukan ini di depan umum.

"Cukup, Rinto!"

Rinto berhenti melakukan ritualnya. Ia menatapku dengan wajah bersalahnya. Wajah macam apa itu? Arrghh!

* * *

Hari kamis

Hari kedua hukuman.

* * *

Aku dan Rinto ganti menjadi penjual di kedai milik Kiyoteru-sensei, bersama siswa bernama Hatsune Mikuo. Ahaha. Gak lucu, tahu. Aroma kopinya sangat sedap. Beberapa pelanggan juga sudah datang. Kami melakukannya bergantian. Membuat, mengantar, dan mencuci. Uangnya harus dibayar dulu. Ketentuan itu sudah ditulis di depan kedai.

"Ada uang ada barang."

Kiyoteru-sensei, sesulit itukah hidupmu? Bukankah gaji guru sudah tergolong besar? Yah, dibandingkan dengan pekerjaan serabutan Tousan.

"Satu capuccino latte."

"Baik!"

Rinto mencatat pesanan kemudian menyerahkan pada Mikuo. Mikuo rupanya pandai membuat kopi ya. Menurut rumor yang kudengar, Mikuo adalah pecinta kopi. Dia bisa membedakan asal biji kopi dengan menghirup aromanya. Sugee..

Aku tidak punya kemampuan spesial apapun. Kalau difikir lagi, Kaasan sangat berbakat di design, Tousan berbakat di komputer, Rinto berbakat di..apa ya? Katanya dia membuat manga. Hebat dong?

Aku?

Gak tahu.

Mungkin hanya bahasa inggris yang paling aku kuasai.

Di sela-sela pekerjaan (paksa) yang kami lakukan, Rinto senyum-senyum sendiri melihat buku sketsanya. Dia benar-benar serius soal ini rupanya.

* * *

_Hari Jumat_

Rinto masih serius menggarap project manganya. Aku tidak tahu dia menggambar apa. Kami sedang berada di atap, menikmati jam istirahat. Namun, kami saling duduk membelakangi.

"Nee, Rinto, mangamu ceritanya tentang apa sih?" Tanyaku berusaha menghilangkan kebisuan di antara kami.

"Nanti Olivia-san juga tahu." Rinto tertawa kecil sembari meneruskan kegiatannya. Terdengar suara goresan pensilnya di atas kertas. Aku menatap langit biru di atasku.

"Janji ya, jangan lihat hingga semuanya selesai." Katanya.

"Baiklah." Jawabku. Aku tidak tahu mau melakukan apa. Rinto masih sibuk menggambar. Dan aku hanya terbengong sendiri. Aku meluruskan kakiku dan meraih ujung jari kakiku. Rasanya sedikit pegal. Kemudian aku sedikit menoleh ke belakang.

Entah kenapa hari ini damai sekali rasanya.

* * *

Kami sedang berjalan menuju rumah Kiyoteru-sensei. Rinto bersenandung riang, sedangkan aku merasa sedikit mengantuk. Kenapa Rinto kelihatan bugar terus ya? Aneh.

"Kita ke rumah Kiyoteru-sensei lagi!"

Rinto, aku tahu tujuanmu yang sebenarnya adalah gadis kecil itu. Jangan sampai kau ditangkap polisi, kemudian mempermalukanku. Aku janji akan menyiapkan pemakaman yang layak untukmu. Ahaha.

* * *

_Sabtu_

Hari ini Kaasan dan Tousan tidak bekerja. Mereka di rumah menemaniku. Bukan menemani, hanya merusuh dan mencemari udara saja.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu lolos kali ini!"

"Aku akan menghabisimu duluan! Hyaaahh!"

Sshh! Benar-benar deh!

Aku jadi sedikit kesepian, biasanya ditemani Rinto sih. Dia seakan lupa rumah sendiri karena terlalu sering menginap di rumahku. Tapi, Rinto mengirimiku pesan bahwa dia ada perlu hari ini.

Eh? Sepertinya aku mulai menikmatinya, ya?

Haaahhhh.

Aku hanya bosan. Benar-benar bosan.

"Olivia!" Terdengar Tousan memanggilku. Aku bergegas menuju ke 'medan pertempuran' mereka.

"Ya, Tousan?"

"Tousan ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

Tumben bener jadi orang tua.

Tousan melihat ponselnya sebentar, entah apa. Kemudian memperlihatkan sesuatu. Aku terbelalak. Ini..!

"Olivia memang cantik ya! Kenapa kau tidak jadi cosplayer saja?" Kaasan muncul dari belakangku. Aku sedikit merinding. Wajah Kaasan sangat serius, dan ia..menyeringai.

Kurasa aku tahu siapa pelakunya. Aku kembali ke kamar dan mengambil ponselku. Kuketikkan nama contact, lalu menelfonnya.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jang-"

_Klik._

Sialan. Awas saja kalau ketemu waktu masuk sekolah!

Tak lama kemudian, ponselku berbunyi. Dari Rinto. Aku langsung mengangkatnya, bersiap memakinya.

"Rinto! Kau-!"

"Olivia-san, nanti Tousan mengundangmu makan malam. Ajak Kaasan dan Tousanmu jika mereka tidak sibuk. Datang ya. Oya, ada Pancake Nanas juga."

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Hah? Apa katanya?

Pancake nanas?

Aku tak boleh melewatkannya!

* * *

Aku kembali lagi ke rumah mewah Rinto. Sekali lagi aku dilanda kegugupan karena melihat rumahnya yang bak istana. Rinto, kau membuatku iri tahu.

Kaasan dan Tousan reaksinya sama seperti saat aku pertama kali kesini. Melamun, tepatnya bengong. Menatap kemilau di depan mereka.

"Olivia-san!" Rinto keluar dari pintu dan menghampiri kami. Aku menatapnya. Rinto mengenakan pakaian formal. Eh? Ada acara apa ya? Aku hanya datang dengan pakaian biasa-biasa saja.

"Lewat sini, Kaasan, Tousan." Rinto menarik satu tangan Tousan dan Kaasan. Rinto sepertinya sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuaku. Bahkan memanggil mereka sama seperti aku memanggil keduanya. Untuk beberapa alasan, aku hanya memaklumi tindakan Rinto. Aku mengekor saja di belakang.

Dan aku kembali menginjakkan kakiku di rumah ini.

* * *

**_Todokanai Sekai - The World I Can't Reach_**

* * *

Ayah Rinto sangat ramah rupanya. Ia menyambut kami di pintu depan. Mempersilahkan kami masuk, dan bercakap sebentar dengan kedua orang tuaku. Sepertinya orang tuaku masih sedikit merasa canggung. Ya, aku juga mungkin akan merasakan hal yang sama.

"Jadi, anak kalian bernama Olivia ya?" Ayah Rinto menatapku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Jangan bertingkah aneh sebelum aku dapat pancake nanas made of Rinto. Aku harus berpegang teguh pada hal itu untuk sementara.

"Dia cantik." Pujinya.

Kaasan dan Tousan hanya tersenyum.

"Olivia-san! Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu!" Rinto tengah berlarian menuju ke arahku. Seperti anak kecil yang tengah menghampiri ibunya.

"Apa?" Pancake nanas, aku akan mendapatkanmu.

Rinto segera menarikku ke arah lain dan aku hanya menurut. Tahan dulu tinjumu, Olivia. Tahan, tahan..

Oya, kenapa Rinto tiba-tiba mengundangku, juga meminta untuk mengajak Kaasan dan Tousan? Aku sedikit menoleh ke belakang. Mereka seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Apaan ya? Maa, nanti juga mereka akan cerita di rumah.

Rinto membawaku ke sebuah ruangan. Ia membuka pintunya perlahan. Aku terkejut. A-apa-apaan ini?!

Terlihat deretan berbagai jenis pakaian memenuhi ruangan ini. Aku terpaku di tempat, hingga Rinto memanggilku.

"Olivia-san bisa memilih baju disini. Malam ini akan ada banyak yang datang." Ujarnya.

Banyak yang datang?

"A-ano, Rinto..sebenarnya ..malam ini acara apa ya?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Malam ini? Ah! Aku lupa memberitahumu! Malam ini adalah makan malam bersama dengan relasi bisnis ayahku."

"O..oh..sou- eh?"

Hening sesaat.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengundangku? Bahkan orang tuaku."

"Tousan bilang, aku harus mengundang teman yang rumahnya biasa kutumpangi." Ujar Rinto.

"Oh.."

Aku mengalihkan wajahku ke samping. Rinto, kau benar-benar anak yang baik! Aku mengakui kau berada di atasku! Sialan!

"Mau kubantu memilihkan?" Tanya Rinto.

Kugelengkan kepalaku cepat. Kalau dia yang milih, pasti milihin pakaian cosplay kaya waktu di Akiba. Amit-amit!

"Gaun ini sepertinya bagus!"

Rinto, kau mendengarkanku atau tidak, sih?!

* * *

Aku akhirnya mengenakan gaun pilihan Rinto. Cuma gaun putih selutut sih. Tapi, kenapa wajahku rasanya memanas ?

"Olivia-san! Lihatlah betapa cantiknya dirimu!"

Rinto berlutut di depanku dan mengarahkan sebuah cermin padaku.

Biasa aja kok.

"Nah.." Rinto membuang cerminnya entah kemana. Ia kemudian berdiri. Kami saling berhadapan sekarang. Aku baru sadar, tinggiku hanya mencapai pundaknya.

Aku baru saja merasa kalah dengan seorang Otaku. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam?!

"Ayo makan!" Ia menyeretku (lagi) . Entah mengapa, aku menangis dalam hati.

* * *

Rinto mengajakku ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Luas sekali. Sepertinya pesta kebun. Jadi, pestanya disini, ya?

Disana sudah tampak ramai. Aku mengenali teman-teman sekelasku. Termasuk Yukari dan Rana.

Tunggu! Sebagian kelas ada disini?! Mereka orang kaya semua?! Kenapa aku merasa tertekan seperti ini sih?!

"Olivia-san, pancake nanasnya ada di sebelah sana." Rinto menunjuk sebuah arah.

"Eh? I-iya.." Jawabku. Kami menuju ke arah pancake (?)

Kami berhenti di sebuah meja. Ada sebuah pancake yang ditutupi sebuah penutup alumunium. Aku bisa mencium aromanya yang menggoda imanku (?)

"Silahkan duduk, Olivia-san."

Rinto menarikkan satu kursi untukku. Aku segera duduk di kursi yang ditarik Rinto. Sementara Rinto duduk di hadapanku. Aku yakin aku pernah makan bersamanya seperti ini. Tapi, kapan ya?

(Di chapter 1)

"Olivia-san, silahkan dinikmati." Ia tersenyum. Aku mengangguk dan mulai membuka penutup pancake.

Uwaahh! Pancake ini aromanya sangat lezat!

"Itadakimasu!"

Segera kulahap pancake itu dengan memotongnya terlebih dahulu. Pancake Rinto benar-benar enak!

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Rinto.

"Enak!" Sahutku senang.

Hatiku rasanya sedang berbunga-bunga. Ah, mungkin takdir tak sekejam yang aku fikirkan. Aku bersyukur sudah bertemu Rinto yang bisa membuat makanan kesukaanku. Sepertinya aku salah menilai takdir. Yang terpenting, aku harus menghabiskannya!

Rinto hanya memandangiku makan dengan senyumnya. Aku menghiraukannya saja. Hingga Yukari menghampiri meja kami. Gaun hitam yang dikenakannya membuatnya tampak anggun. Rambutnya yang biasa diikat dua ke bawah, kini digelung ke atas. Wah, ternyata dia cantik sekali.

"Kagamine, Tousan menyuruhku memanggilmu."

Rinto berdiri dari kursinya dan mengikuti Yukari. Mereka jalan bersama. Bukan bersama sih, Yukari minta radius lima meter, takut kena virus Otaku. Dan sepertinya Rinto tak membantah. Kenapa rasanya jadi panas begini, ya? Aku merasa sedikit kasihan dengan Rinto. Yukari benar-benar ingin menghabisinya waktu itu, tapi aku agak lega Yukari sudah meminta maaf. Sepertinya juga, Yukari mulai membuka dirinya terhadap Rinto. Aku tidak tahu, tapi itu yang kulihat. Rinto, yang tabah ya..

* * *

_Senin_

Pagi ini kami berangkat bersama. Ternyata Rinto emang suka nginep di tempatku karena alasan masakan ibuku. Liciknya.

Hari ini aku melihat Rinto sibuk dengan ponselnya. Yah, seperti yang diperkirakan dari seorang Otaku. Ia sesekali tertawa memandang gadgetnya yang satu itu. Aku ingin menghiraukannya, tapi setiap kali mendengar Rinto tertawa aku jadi penasaran. Seseru apa sih main dengan ponsel?

Tidak! Aku tak boleh berfikiran begitu!

Isinya pasti hanya percakapan antara sesama Otaku di ruang chat. Gak penting.

"Ahahahahaha!"

Imanku mulai goyah. Gawat. Aku jadi makin terpancing untuk sering melirik ke arahnya.

"Bwahahahahaha!"

Rinto! Ajak aku ngobrol dong! Masa kau sibuk dengan ponsel dan mengabaikan sahabatmu yang satu ini?

Cuma satu sih.

Pokoknya, kita harus kelihatan seperti sahabat sungguhan!

Emang sudah, tapi kok gak keliatan feelnya ya?

Argghh!

"Olivia-san mau coba?"

Aku berkedip dua kali. Menatap Rinto dengan intens. Mencoba apa?

Jangan-jangan mencoba baju aneh ala Otaku lagi? NO WAY!

"Lihat ini, Olivia-san.." Rinto menunjukkan layar ponselnya padaku. "Disini adalah kumpulan roleplayer."

Apaan tuh?!

"Roleplayer itu, dimana kau memerankan tokoh lain." Jelas Rinto. Apa anak ini punya kemampuan membaca pikiran ya? Rasanya jadi agak ngeri membayangkannya.

"Oh.." Sahutku. Lah? Kok aku kebawa suasana?! Olivia! Sadar! Cepat sadar!

"Kau bisa memainkan karakter Yuka-sama!"

Aku serasa mendengar suara petir menggelegar. Jadi, Rinto...kau memerankan karakter cewek?! Kau masih normal, kan?! Apa segitu serunya jadi cewek?!

"Ri-Rinto..."

"Aku akhir-akhir ini sibuk membuat manga untuk lomba di Shota Jump. Jadi, jarang kubuka lagi." Rinto meletakkan ponselnya di tanganku. Aku melihat layar ponselnya.

Hah?

Bukankah ini hanya chat room biasa?!

"Mau ya?"

Rinto! Dengarkan isi hatiku!

Oke, itu gak mungkin.

"Rinto, aku tak mengerti. Lagipula, kenapa kau memintaku?"

"Kurasa Olivia-san harus merasakan sedikit kesenangan. Kulihat kau terlalu serius belajar." Ujarnya.

Belajar itu untuk masa depan, Rinto. Kau tidak mau kan, jadi gelandangan nantinya?

"Cobalah, Olivia-san."

Aku melihat kembali layar ponsel Rinto. Orang-orang aneh mulai bermunculan dengan nama-nama yang tak kumengerti. Aku bahkan tidak tahu mereka sedang membahas apa. Kepalaku mulai terasa pusing.

"Rinto, maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Aku tidak tahu harus apa. Pusing karena tidak mengerti, atau pusing karena memiliki sahabat sepertinya.

"Olivia-san.." Nada bicaranya berubah sedikit lebih pelan. Chotto, chotto...!

"Aku ngerti kok. Maaf sudah memaksamu."

Tuh kan, Rinto jadi down gitu.

"Ba-baiklah, sekali saja ya.." Sahutku kemudian. Rinto tersenyum lebar. Gawat. Ini benar-benar gawat.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi setengah menit yang lalu. Aku sedang duduk di kursiku, dengan membawa ponsel Rinto. Aku mengamati dulu seperti apa percakapan Otaku di chatroom. Gak enak kan, jika tiba-tiba kau nongol saat mereka sedang membahas sesuatu? Rinto, kenapa kau memberiku tekanan batin seperti ini?!

Saat chatroom agak sepi, aku mulai mengetik "selamat siang" dan hendak mengirim, namun balasan percakapan yang sebelumnya justru sudah masuk duluan. Ah..kenapa ini? Perasaan apa ini?

Arrrgghhh! Sudah kuduga aku tidak bisa! Kumohon, aku bukan Otaku!

Tanpa sadar jempolku mengklik pilihan "send" . Aku sedikit panik. Timingnya tidak pas!

_"Yuka-sama? Kenapa baru muncul sekarang?"_

_"Kenapa kau masuk di tengah percakapan?"_

_"Yuka-sama, apa maksud semua ini?"_

Maafkan aku jika mengganggu! Maaf! Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud demikian!

_"Yuka-sama! Akhirnya! Aku merindukanmu!"_

Eh? Ada kangen-kangenan juga ya disini? Kulihat avatarnya, gambar animasi cowok SMA, lumayan cakep sih, gambarnya.

"Ma-maaf jika mengganggu. Aku lagi nganggur."

_Send._

Nganggur? Kenapa aku jadi ngenes gini?

_"Yuka-sama mungkin mau menemaniku ngopi? Lol."_

Bercandanya gak lucu.

_"Yuka-sama pasti lelah karena sibuk menghadapi Rockeflirt! Aku mendukungmu, Yuka-sama!"_

Rockeflirt itu apaan ya?

_"Berjuanglah, Yuka-sama!"_

Aku sedikit tersentuh. Meski kedengarannya konyol, kau tahu? Melihat seseorang mendukungmu (entah dalam hal apa) , yang pasti kau akan merasa tersentuh. Tapi, aku tersadar, dalam konteks ini yang mereka dukung adalah Yuka-sama.

_"Yuka-sama, aishiteru. Kencan lagi yuk."_

_Glek!_

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Apa Rinto juga sering dikirimi kata seperti ini ya? Aku melihat avatarnya. Gambar cowok pake gakuran (animasi) dengan kacamatanya. Di dunia maya, kau tak pernah tahu siapa dan seperti apa lawan bicaramu. Semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Lalu, jika yang mengirimnya juga cowok..

Rinto ..? Ternyata dirimu...?

"Olivia-san? Bagaimana?" Rinto menghampiri mejaku. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mataku masih terpaku pada kata-kata tadi. Rinto ikut melihat layar ponselnya. Ia nampaknya juga terkejut.

"O-Olivia-san! Aku normal kok! Beneran!"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"O-Olivia-san!" Rinto makin panik (sepertinya) saat melihatku tak menjawabnya. Aku diam. Diam. Rasanya kepalaku mulai kosong. Aku seperti tidak memikirkan apapun.

"Olivia-san!"

Dan pandanganku menggelap.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku tidak tahu dimana. Lagi-lagi salju. Apa aku bermimpi ya? Mimpi bisa lanjut ya? Maksimal berapa seri sih?

Aku merasakan sepasang tangan meraih tubuhku. Loh? Aku menyusut! Apa aku terjebak di dunia pararel? Tidak. Aku tidak boleh terbawa Kaasan dan Tousan.

"..Olivia.."

Aku menengadah. Kulihat wajah Kaasan dan Tousan. Kaasan yang menggendongku, memelukku erat. Ah, hangat sekali rasanya.

"Namanya Olivia?"

Tousan ikut menatapku. Aku ingin bersuara, tapi hanya suara rengekan yang keluar dari mulutku.

Kenapa aku jadi begini?!

"Iya. Tuhan memenuhi permohonan kita."

Eh? Apa maksudnya?

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Putih. Aku menyentuh dahiku yang terasa pusing. Mimpi itu lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku melihat sekeliling. Sepertinya ini di kamarku. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu. Aneh. Suasananya berbeda. Sepi sekali. Jangan-jangan, aku masih bermimpi ya? Aku berjalan menuruni tangga. Melihat kembali rumahku sendiri. Ng? Tapi design rumahnya agak berbeda. Tidak ada poster anime dan tumpukan dvd sejauh yang aku lihat. Aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Kaasan dan Tousan menggendong seorang bayi.

Eh?

Kapan Kaasan hamil lagi?! Kalau enggak, anak siapa itu?!

"Kaasan?" Aku mencoba mendekati mereka, tapi mereka hanya tersenyum memandang ke arah bayi berambut pirang itu, seolah tak mempedulikanku. Aku terperanjat. Tertulis nama "Olivia" di baju kecilnya.

"Kuharap anak ini akan menyukai rumah lama kita." Kata Tousan.

"Ya. Tak kusangka kita akan kembali ke Akihabara." Sahut Kaasan sembari membelai rambut tipis bayi kecil itu.

Tunggu.

Jika aku mengingat mimpi itu kembali secara kronologis..maka..

"Dia pasti akan jadi anak yang baik."

Pipiku mulai terasa basah. A-apa maksud semua ini?

"Olivia nama yang bagus, ya."

Aku bukan anak kandung mereka..?

Tsuzuku

...

...

...

...

Panda bener" bosen gak publish di ffn. Ujian sekolah? Like hell I care :v /ditampar/ janganlah contoh kebiasaan Panda yang suka apdet ditengah masa ujian ._.v

Panda gayakin ini bakal nyampe berapa chapter =w= semoga suka chapter ini ya =w=)b terimakasih untuk Fuyukaze Mahou yang selalu menyempatkan review di setiap chapter *nangiskejer*

See you next chapter \\(=w=)/


	6. Chapter 6

Fuyukaze Mahou : chigaimasu, ayah Yukari ama Rinto punya relasi bisnis, jadi anggap saja Yukari udah biasa manggil Tousan..ng..rada mbulet kah penjelasan Panda o.O . Sayangnya Panda bukan penggemar buku. Panda hanyalah penggemar manga semata*ditonjok* terimakasih reviewnya ya! ^_^ udah lanjut lagi nih, douzo onegaishimasu! Semoga suka chapter ini, ya.

* * *

"Olivia-san..."

Aku merasakan sesuatu menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku merasakan kenyamanan. Pandanganku mulai terbuka perlahan. Aku melihat Rinto menatapku dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Kukira Olivia-san kenapa-napa. Jadi, aku segera membawamu ke rumah sakit. Olivia-san pingsan lama sekali.."

Air mata Rinto jatuh ke punggung tanganku. Hei, dia baru saja menangisi diriku? Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Haruskah aku mengatakan sesuatu? Atau diam saja?

"Rinto-kun! Bagaimana keadaan Olivia?!"

Aku melihat kedua orang tuaku masuk dari pintu. Apa aku sedang terbaring sekarang? Ditunggui Rinto? Sepertinya itu benar.

"Olivia! Kami sangat panik! Tadi kereta di Akiba macet selama dua jam!" Kaasan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?!

"Tousan harus mencari tiket dari Kanagawa. Itu jauh sekali." Tousan ikutan. Mereka juga tampak cemas seperti Rinto. Ng? Rasanya ada sesuatu yang aku lupakan saat melihat wajah kedua orang tuaku.

...

"Olivia-san?"

Oh iya, mimpi aneh yang baru saja kualami. Apa itu hanya sekedar bunga tidur?

"Kaasan, Tousan.." Panggilku. Kedua orang tuaku menatapku heran. Seolah tidak menyangka bahwa aku baru saja memanggil mereka dengan lembut.

"Ada apa, Olivia?"

Aku..

Aku...

"Olivia-san, aku akan membuatkanmu pancake nanas kesukaanmu. Gara-gara aku kau jadi begini, maafkan a―"

"Rinto, bisakah kau keluar sebentar? Aku ingin bicara dengan orang tuaku." Pintaku. Tanpa banyak bertanya, Rinto mengangguk dan keluar. Terdengar suara pintu tertutup setelahnya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada kedua orang tuaku.

"Ada apa, Olivia?" Tanya Tousan.

Bagaimana aku harus menanyakannya? Apa aku akan menyakiti hati mereka jika aku mengatakannya?

"Olivia?" Kaasan masih terlihat cemas.

Ah! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Aku tidak ingin Kaasan menangis seperti waktu , rasa penasaran menguasai diriku. Rasa itu mengalahkan semua yang ada di dalam fikiranku. Aku ingin tahu kebenarannya. Aku ingin tahu jawabannya. Meski aku hanya melihat melalui mimpi anehku itu.

"Aku..bukan anak kalian..kah?"

Kaasan dan Tousan terpaku di tempat. Entah benar atau tidak, pertanyaan seperti ini pasti mengejutkan bagi mereka.

"Olivia..apa yang membuatmu berfikiran begitu?" Tanya Tousan.

"―Mimpi.." Jawabku jujur. Aku memang hanya melihat semuanya dari mimpiku.

"Kenapa..Olivia bertanya seperti itu?" Kaasan menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku tidak mengerti arti dari tatapannya yang satu ini.

"Jawab saja." Tukasku cepat. Aku hanya ingin tahu kenyataannya. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba aku tak ingin mendengar jawaban bahwa semua ini benar? Apa yang sebenarnya kufikirkan?

Aku tidak suka dengan tingkah laku mereka. Mereka Otaku. Dan aku dirawat oleh mereka sejak kecil. Aku tidak suka ketika teman-temanku berkata tentang kedua orang tuaku. Selama sekolah dasar, selalu saja ada yang mengejekku karena kedua orang tuaku adalah Otaku. Dan bila mimpi itu benar, aku harusnya senang. Senang, aku bukan anak mereka. Aku bisa berteriak kencang bahwa ternyata aku bukanlah anak dari sepasang Otaku. Aku tidak akan merasakan tekanan seperti ini lagi. Dan ketika kutemukan sebuah celah untuk terbebas dari kedua orang tuaku..

Kenapa aku justru bersedih?

Kenapa aku ingin sekali mereka mengatakan bahwa aku anak mereka?

Aku mencoba tersenyum―tapi tidak bisa― dan pipiku terasa basah. Apalagi ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Pernafasanku terasa sesak. Dan suara sesenggukan meluncur dari mulutku.

"Itu benar, Olivia. Maaf sudah menutupi kenyataan ini darimu." Kaasan menutupi wajahnya dan menangis. Sementara Tousan memeluknya.

Aku menutupi penglihatanku dengan lengan kananku. Aku tidak mau melihat mereka, atau mungkin..aku ingin menyangkal bahwa aku menangis sekarang?

"Maafkan kami, Olivia."

Aku menangis kencang.

Sakit.

Entah kenapa rasanya begitu sakit.

Apakah aku..masih bermimpi?

* * *

**_Todokanai Sekai ― The World I Can't Reach_**  
**_Vocaloid : Yamaha Corp_**  
**_Genre : Friendship/Family_**  
**_Rated : T_**

* * *

Pengakuan kedua orang tuaku begitu mengguncang hatiku. Apa..yang harus aku lakukan? Aku harus memasang wajah seperti apa di depan mereka nanti?

Selepas pengakuan itu, kedua orang tuaku pergi dari ruanganku. Tousan berkata aku harus sendirian saat ini. Bila aku sudah merasa baikan, Tousan berpesan agar aku segera pulang. Karena ia tahu, aku pasti terguncang mendengar ini. Benar saja. Aku hanya melamun.

"Olivia-san?"

Aku melirik. Rinto rupanya. Ia duduk di kursi sisi kanan ranjangku. Aku lupa dia masih disini. Ohya, ngomong-ngomong,

"Rinto..ini dimana?" Tanyaku.

"Ini rumah sakit milik Tousan. Ehehe." Rinto nyengir.

―Benar-benar orang kaya.

"Jika Olivia-san mau pulang, aku akan mengantarmu. Rumahmu agak jauh dari sini, tapi ini dekat dengan rumahku." Rinto tersenyum.

Aku merasa aneh. Bukan apa-apa. Tapi, aku yakin ada sesuatu sehingga ia terus-terusan tersenyum seperti itu. Aku merasa kurang nyaman, akhirnya aku mengambil posisi duduk.

Kalau difikir lagi, Rinto harusnya mendengar percakapanku dan saat aku menangis tadi.

"Rinto, kau mendengar semuanya?" Tanyaku, dengan sedikit mendongak ke arahnya. Rinto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pemuda ini! Bikin aku makin kesal saja.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya, kok." Rinto membentuk sign peace dengan jari kirinya.

Bohong.

Ia pasti mendengar semuanya. Apa ia mencoba agar membuatku merasa baikan? Apapun itu, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Oya, aku sudah mengirimkan mangaku kemarin di hari Minggu."

Telat banget kasih taunya!

"Jika mangaku dipublikasikan, Olivia-san jangan lupa baca ya?" Ia menatapku seperti berharap penuh. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku juga penasaran seperti apa ceritanya.

"Karena Olivia-san baru sadar, aku membawakanmu bubur." Rinto menunjukkan semangkuk bubur di depanku. Kapan dia membawanya?

"Dimakan, ya." Katanya. Wajah memohonnya terlihat polos sekali. Eh, apa yang aku fikirkan?

Aku mengambil semangkuk bubur dari tangannya. Aku tahu Rinto begitu cemas. Aku segera memakan bubur yang ia bawakan.

Rinto bercerita tentang hari pengiriman manganya ke Akiba. Ia bilang editor yang ia temui sangat menakutkan. Ia tertawa kecil, namun suara tawanya berhenti beberapa detik kemudian saat melihatku yang masih mengunyah bubur.

"Olivia-san?" Rinto menyeka cairan bening yang keluar dari ujung mataku. Ini memalukan. Aku makan sambil menangis, masih saat mengunyah pula. Aku melakukannya agar suaraku tidak keluar. Aku terlihat menyedihkan sekali di depan Rinto kali ini.

"Daijoubu, Olivia-san." Rinto berusaha menyemangatiku. Aku tahu dia bermaksud baik. Aku mengerti ia ingin menghiburku, tapi kenyataan terlalu pahit untuk kuhadapi.

Rinto tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku masih sesenggukan. Rinto mengambil mangkuk bubur dariku dan meletakkannya di meja dekatku.

"Jangan menangis, Olivia-san. Kau jadi tidak cantik lagi." Candanya. Aku memeluknya erat. Rinto sepertinya sedikit terkejut, namun ia membiarkanku. Aku tidak ingin ia melihatku menangis, hanya itu.

"Ha'i. Aku takkan melihatmu." Rinto balas memelukku.

* * *

Aku berjalan lunglai ditemani Rinto saat keluar dari rumah sakit. Kami berada di pelataran rumah sakit sekarang. Ternyata Rinto yang mengurus administrasinya untukku. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya nanti.

Rinto menyuruhku menunggu sebentar. Ia menelfon seseorang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan. Ia menelfon agak jauh dariku.

Rinto kembali ke sisiku. Ia hanya bilang kami harus menunggu. Menunggu apa?

"Olivia-san, ingin pulang?" Rinto bertanya. Aku sebenarnya masih ragu. Apa aku tidak pulang saja, ya? Tapi, kemana? Atau aku pulang dan menikmati masakan Kaasan? Tapi, masih agak sakit mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Kalau Olivia-san tidak ingin pulang dulu, Olivia-san bisa tinggal di rumahku sementara waktu. Aku pernah kabur dari rumah gara-gara hal seperti ini. Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Rinto memalingkan wajahnya. Apa ia malu, ya?

Eh?

Oh iya, Rinto pernah ceritakan hal itu sebelumnya―kecuali bagian kaburnya.

Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa nih? Rumah Rinto kan mewah sekali. Berdiri di pekarangannya saja membuatku gugup. Apalagi masuk ke dalam sana.

Aku mengingat kembali. Tousan benar, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Aku merasa hatiku belum siap untuk bertemu mereka. Dan Tousan berpesan agar aku pulang jika aku sudah baikan. Apa Tousan mengerti perasaanku?

"Ah, Olivia-san! Mobilnya sudah datang! Kau ingin pulang ke rumahmu, atau ke tempatku?" Rinto menyadarkanku. Apa katanya tadi? Mobil?

Aku melihat sebuah limousine berada di hadapan kami. Eh, limousine?

"Ku-kurasa aku ke rumahmu dulu." Aku menelan ludah.

Sekaya apa sih ayahnya si Rinto?!

* * *

Kami sampai di rumah Rinto. Aku sedikit bergetar. Maksudku, baru pertama kali aku menaiki limousine. Ini terasa hebat dan terlihat keren, bukankah begitu? Ayolah, hatiku. Jangan berdebar terus seperti ini!

"Olivia-san."

Aku tersentak. Rinto menggandengku masuk ke rumahnya. Ini bukan mimpi, kan?

Aku akan tinggal sementara di rumah mewah ini?!

Oh, god.

* * *

_Todokanai Sekai ― The World I Can't Reach  
_

* * *

"Olivia-san, ini kamarmu. Aku sudah menelfon pelayanku untuk menatanya." Rinto membukakan sebuah pintu untukku. Apa-apaan ini? Hampir semua perabotannya terbuat dari emas! Aku gugup! Aku gugup sekali!

"Jika butuh sesuatu, kau bisa menelfonku. Sudah ada nomorku di dalamnya." Rinto memberikan sebuah ponsel untukku.

Ah, Rinto, kau membuatku semakin gugup!

"Ano, jika kau merasa perabotannya kurang, katakan saja. Aku akan menambahnya."

Rinto, jangan kacaukan detakan jantungku! Ini semua terlalu mewah!

Terlalu mewah! Jantungku, bertahanlah!

Sepertinya keputusanku untuk tinggal sementara disini akan berdampak tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku.

"Anoo..bisakah aku minta kamar yang biasa saja?"

* * *

Aku sibuk mengamati Rinto yang sedang membuat pancake nanas di dapur. Aku menunggu di kursi. Kutahan wajahku dengan tangan kiriku di meja―masih memikirkan kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Ponselku di rumah. Mungkin, aku akan putus kontak sementara dengan kedua orang tuaku. Apa yang harus kukatakan jika aku kembali ke rumah? Aku tidak tahu. Benar-benar tidak tahu.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat taman yang berada di dekat rumahku. Ah, taman yang sepi..aku menyukainya.

"Olivia-san.." Rinto memanggilku. Aku melirik. Pancakenya sudah jadi rupanya. Rinto meletakkannya di atas meja. Kami duduk berhadapan lagi. Sudah berapa kali adegan ini terulang, ya? Pusing ah.

"Ayo dimakan, Olivia-san. Jika kau sudah baikan dan ingin pulang, katakan saja. Aku akan mengantarmu." Rinto memberi senyum lima jarinya. Terlalu terang sinarnya untukku. Sudah kuduga, ada yang tidak beres dengan penglihatanku.

"Kagamine-san, ada tamu untuk anda." Salah satu pelayannya masuk.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya. Olivia-san, aku tinggal dulu, ya." Rinto berdiri dari kursinya kemudian pergi bersama pelayannya itu. Aku penasaran. Siapa yang bertamu, ya? Rinto kan..ehem..tidak punya teman. Hanya aku, dan mungkin Yukari dan Rana. Bukannya aku merasa bangga atau apa. Aku mengikuti arah mereka pergi. Pancake nanas, maafkan rasa penasaranku ini..

Aku mengikuti mereka diam-diam di belakang. Rinto membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Aku bersembunyi di balik sofa. Aku tengkurap agar bisa fokus. Kusembulkan kepalaku. Untung saja aku masih bisa melihat Rinto. Pintu terbuka dan..

"Halo, Yukari-san." Rinto menyapanya.

Kenapa Yukari bertamu!? Dia kan gak suka Rinto?!

Yukari memberi isyarat dengan lima jari tangannya. Rinto langsung menjauh kira-kira lima meter. Tunggu, apa cuma aku yang merasa aneh, atau dari kemarin-kemarin Yukari emang ngasih jarak lima meter? Dan kenapa harus lima meter? Aku bingung disini.

Kh! Gawat! Mereka sepertinya akan duduk di sofa. Aku menarik kepalaku dan memilih mendengarkan saja dibalik sofa ini. Aku mengambil posisi duduk agar lebih nyaman.

Aku melihat ke atas sedikit. Yukari ada di ujung sofa sebelah kanan. Berlawanan dengan tempat sembunyiku. Rambutnya kelihatan, sih. Dan Rinto ada di ujung sebelah kiri, tepat diatas kepalaku. Tunggu, apa sofa ini panjangnya sekitar lima meter? Apa sofa ini khusus didesain untuk Yukari? Pikiranku melayang kemana-mana.

"Ada apa hingga Yukari-san datang?" Tanya Rinto. Tak kusangka diriku akan menguping percakapan orang seperti ini. Mau kembali pun, sudah pasti mereka melihatku. Kuharap mereka tak menyadari keberadaanku.

Pancake nanas, maafkan aku!

Aku mendengar suara seperti sesuatu dilempar ke meja.

"Laporan minggu ini. Berikan pada ayahmu."

"_Sou ka_.." Rinto terkekeh. Kenapa dia malah ketawa?!

Yukari terlihat merebahkan lehernya di sofa. Mendongak ke atas dan menoleh sedikit pada Rinto. Aku takut ia menangkapku basah.

"Langsung saja. Aku melihatmu membawa Olivia dengan mobilmu. Apa kau menculiknya?"

Yukari, bukan seperti itu ceritanya =w=

"Ahaha, kau ini bicara apa sih?" Dusta Rinto. Tunggu, kalau begini ia seperti penculik beneran deh.

"Jangan main-main. Kau ingin membuatnya menjadi temanmu saja?" Yukari balik bertanya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi suasana berubah tiba-tiba. Aku juga penasaran dengan pertanyaan Yukari, apa maksudnya menanyakan hal seperti itu?

"Apa maksudmu, Yukari-san?" Rinto terdengar heran dengan pertanyaan hatersnya itu. Namanya haters kan kalau tidak suka dengan seseorang? Atau aku salah?

"Kau tidak berfikiran seperti itu, kan?" Tanya Yukari kembali. Ada jeda dalam percakapan mereka.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Olivia-san merasa sakit. Akan kulakukan apapun agar dia tetap tersenyum. Meski dia juga tidak menyukaiku karena aku seorang Otaku."

Eh?

"Kau terlalu naif, Rinto."

"Dia satu-satunya yang mengerti aku."

"Apa itu berarti, kau hanya ingin dia berteman denganmu saja? Egois sekali."

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Ri..Rinto? Apa yang barusan kau katakan? I..itu tidak benar, kan?

"Bodoh."

"Aku akan menjauhkannya dari orang-orang yang melukai perasaannya. Jika hanya aku yang bisa, kenapa tidak?"

Perkataan Rinto barusan membuatku merasa sesak. Apa-apaan itu? Rinto hanya ingin membuatku menjadi temannya seorang? Rinto, kau tahu kan, kalau aku―

"Olivia-san bukan ingin berteman denganmu saja, bodoh. Kau harusnya tahu, dia normal. Bukan sepertimu. Dia ingin bergaul seperti gadis lain." Ujar Yukari.

―tidak mungkin melakukannya, kan?

"Aku..hanya ingin melindunginya.."

Rinto..apa-apaan kau?!

Pantas saja Rinto sering menginap dan berangkat bersama. Pantas saja ia suka lengket-lengket denganku. Agar aku tidak berteman dengan yang lain? Bukankah itu konyol?

Aku kesal. Masalah dengan orang tuaku, ditambah dengan ini. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat. Rinto, apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?

"Kurasa, Olivia akan tersanjung. Karena ia telah mendengarnya secara langsung."

Hening sejenak. Jelas saja Yukari bisa melihatku. Ia berbicara dengan Rinto. Otomatis, mau tak mau, matanya akan ikut melihatku yang bersembunyi di balik sofa. Aku yakin ia sedang menoleh ke arahku saat ini. Maksudnya Rinto. Aku tidak mau melihat Rinto. Aku tidak mau. Ternyata Otaku benar-benar menyebalkan! Mereka menjengkelkan! Egois! Hanya memikirkan diri sendiri!

Aku berdiri. Rinto menatapku dengan wajah anehnya. Kenapa aku harus melihat wajahnya sih? Aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa ini hanya kebetulan. Lucu sekali. Aku baru saja memergokinya. Rasa terima kasihku hilang begitu saja. Aku segera berlari keluar dari rumah Rinto. Tak peduli dia memanggilku. Seharusnya, aku tak mempercayainya. Sejak awal, harusnya aku membencinya. Dan seharusnya aku menjauhinya, sama seperti Yukari. Aku berlari secepat dan sejauh yang aku bisa. Aku sudah muak.

Otaku benar-benar menjengkelkan!

"Olivia-san!"

Aku benci.

"Olivia-san..!"

Aku benci..

"Olivia-san...!"

"―AKU BENCI OTAKU! KALIAN BRENGSEK! KALIAN MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPKU!" Aku akhirnya mengeluarkan semua isi hatiku. Aku marah dan kesal.

Suara Rinto sudah tak terdengar. Aku masih berlari di jalan yang lumayan lebar ini. Mungkin hanya muat untuk dua mobil. Jalanan ini kelewat sepi. Kulewati rumah-rumah yang berderet rapi. Aku melihat ada pertigaan di depanku. Saat aku berbelok ke kiri, sialnya..aku tersandung sesuatu. Kakiku sakit sekali. Rasanya kram seketika di ujung jari kakiku. Sebelum aku memaki benda-entah-apa yang membuatku terjatuh, sebuah truk melaju kencang ke arahku. Jarak kami begitu dekat. Gawat, aku tak bisa menghindar.

_Delapan meter―_

_Tujuh meter―_

_Enam meter―_

Kakiku...kakiku...

_Lima meter―_

_Empat meter―_

"Olivia-san!"

Tubuhku terdorong oleh sesuatu. Kepalaku terbentur tiang listrik di seberang. Tidak sampai berdarah―hanya saja rasanya sakit sekali. Kuusap kepalaku. Kedua mataku tanpa sengaja melihat ke arah jalan. Aku terbelalak.

"Maaf."

Aku mendengarnya.

"BRAKK!"

Aku melihatnya.

"BRRRRM!" Truk itu berlalu dengan cepat.

Aku berteriak kencang saat tubuh penyelamatku terpelanting membentur tembok pembatas di pinggir jalan. Kenapa..kenapa dia menggantikan posisiku? Kenapa dia rela berbuat sejauh itu? Aku menjerit sekuat yang aku bisa. Cairan berwarna merah kental keluar begitu banyak. Mewarnai tembok bercat putih itu. Menghiasi seluruh tubuhnya. Dan juga mengalir kemana-mana. Aku harap ini hanya mimpi. Siapapun―cepat bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini.

"RINTO..!"

...

Tsuzuku

...

Nambah konflik deh akhirnya, yeah*digetok readers*

Panda paling suka konflik ini! /lah/ Oya, reader-san ada yang tahu, link download psycho-pass season 2 subtittle Indonesia yang masih hidup? Sub inggris sebenernya bisa Panda ambil, tapi Panda lagi pengen sub indo Panda cuma punya sampai episode 4. Soalnya Panda pas nyari lanjutannya, mati semua. Di Woosubs, oploverz, dan lainnya semua mati. Kalau ada yang punya link atau google drivenya..tolong kasitau Panda ya T^T

(Note : bukan ngiklanin ya ini, wkwkwk )

Kayanya chap ini lebih pendek, ya? Btw , otak Panda rasanya tersesat dan gak mau kembali (?)

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


	7. Chapter 7

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa begitu keluar dari ambulans, menyusul Rinto yang sedang dibawa petugas rumah sakit. Tubuh Rinto masih berlumuran darah dan dibawa menggunakan sebuah ranjang beroda. Untung saja tadi ada warga yang membantu menelfon ambulans. Kebetulan, ambulans itu dari rumah sakit ayah Rinto. Betapa beruntungnya.

Aku panik, nafasku memburu. Aku tidak tahu ingin menghubungi siapa, nomor ayah Rinto pun aku tak punya. Mungkin petugas disini akan menghubungi ayahnya. Aku tidak tahu.

Aku makin panik saat melihat Rinto dibawa masuk ke ruang gawat darurat. Sayangnya, beberapa petugas mencegahku ikut masuk ke dalam sana.

Aku hanya ingin melihat Rinto.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tenanglah, nona! Dokter akan menanganinya!" Salah satu suster berkata padaku.

Setelah itu aku berakhir di kursi tunggu dekat ruang gawat darurat. Dingin. Hari mulai malam. Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak aku duduk di sini. Aku tidak tahu harus apa. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Aku melihat ayah Rinto berlari dari ujung lorong. Dia pasti panik, mendengar kondisi anaknya yang kritis. Mungkin pihak rumah sakit yang menghubunginya. Beliau kan, pemilik rumah sakit ini. Aku menunduk, tidak berani menatap beliau. Aku merasa bersalah atas kejadian ini. Mungkin aku harus pergi. Rinto mungkin takkan mau melihatku lagi. Ia pasti membenciku karena kejadian ini.

Mataku mengerling ketika mendengar pintu ruang gawat darurat dibuka. Rinto masih baik-baik saja, syukurlah. Sepertinya ia akan dipindahkan ke ruangan biasa. Tubuhnya sudah tidak berlumuran darah lagi. Ayah Rinto menghampiri dokter dan bertanya. Aku ikut lega mendengarnya.

Tapi, akankah Rinto memaafkanku kali ini?

* * *

**_Todokanai Sekai - The World I Can't Reach  
Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp.  
Genre : Friendship/Family  
Rated : T_**

* * *

Aku bangkit dari kursiku, hendak pergi. Namun, sesuatu menahanku. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Ayah Rinto tengah memegang tangan kananku.

"Terima kasih." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Hatiku serasa disayat. Rasa bersalah menyelimutiku. Mana mungkin aku balas tersenyum? Akulah penyebab Rinto bisa berada di ruang gawat darurat. Sepenuhnya adalah salahku. Aku langsung melepaskan tanganku dan berlari. Bagaimana bisa ayah Rinto tersenyum padaku? Aku baru saja membuat anaknya kecelakaan. Aku terus berlari hingga keluar dari rumah sakit itu.

Mungkin, aku harus kembali ke rumah sekarang.

Entahlah...

Aku terus saja berlari. Kutahan air mata yang sedari tadi ingin keluar. Oh, sialan. Bayangan Rinto menghiasi pikiranku. Aku terhenti karenanya. Bagaimana jika kondisi Rinto semakin gawat? Aku memaki diriku sendiri. Aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Otaku itu. Tapi..

Apa dia akan membenciku, ya? Mungkin? Bukan mungkin, tapi pasti. Kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk pergi dari sini. Toh, nanti hasilnya sama saja. Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar. Langit sudah sangat gelap. Aku berjalan entah kemana―tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Aku menendang kerikil yang kutemukan. Aku bingung..bingung mau kemana. Tetap di rumah sakit pun, Rinto tidak mungkin mau menemuiku. Kembali ke rumah pun, aku juga tidak yakin Kaasan dan Tousan akan tetap menerimaku. Bicaraku waktu itu mungkin cukup kasar dan menyakiti hati mereka.

Sialan!

Aku meremas ujung pakaianku. Kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya dunia sempit sekali?

Aku terhenti. Bukan karena kepikiran Rinto, tapi..

Aku berpapasan dengan seseorang. Tousan. Kami saling berhadapan sekarang. Tak ada yang memulai bicara selama beberapa menit. Aku hanya diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Hingga akhirnya Tousan membuka mulut,

"Olivia, kau tidak pulang? Kulihat kau sudah sembuh." Tousan sedikit tertawa.

"Seperti yang Tousan lihat." Sahutku. Aku memalingkan wajah ke samping. Hatiku masih dongkol, meski tinggal sedikit. Tetap saja, kebohongan mereka terlalu mengejutkan untukku.

"Ayo, pulang."

―Tapi, aku masih belum mau pulang.

Aku menepis tangan Tousan yang berusaha menggandengku. Aku harus memikirkan alasan penolakanku dengan cepat.

"Kenapa, Olivia? Kaasan menunggumu."

...

Angin malam menyapa wajahku―juga meniup rambutku. Aku ingin menghindar dulu dari kedua orang tuaku, tapi..aku tak punya alasan.

"Olivia.." Tousan berusaha meraihku kembali. Refleks, kutepis cepat. Aku tak sadar mulutku mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin menjenguk Rinto." Alasanku. Baru saja aku pergi dari rumah sakit untuk menghindari Rinto, dan sekarang aku menggunakannya sebagai alasan untuk lari dari orang tuaku? Menyedihkan.

"Rinto..kenapa?"

Aku masih diam. Enggan menjawab pertanyaan Tousan yang satu itu. Jujur saja, aku merasa tertekan ketika Tousan bertanya. Mengapa harus pertanyaan itu? Atau..mengapa aku harus menjawabnya?

"Olivia, Rinto kenapa? Dia sakit?" Tanya Tousan. Kh, sudahlah. Toh, Tousan akan tahu nanti, jadi sebaiknya kuceritakan saja.

"Aku sudah membuat Rinto―"

Aku teringat darah Rinto yang mengalir kemana-mana waktu itu. Aku terngiang wajahnya beberapa waktu lalu. Tampak mengenaskan. Aku menutup kedua telingaku. Terbayang permintaan maaf Rinto kala itu. Tidak. Jangan buat aku mengingatnya. Jangan!

"Olivia?"

Aku jatuh. Rasanya mengerikan sekali membayangkan Rinto dalam kondisi seperti itu. Aku..aku juga harus..

"Rinto sedang membutuhkanmu."

Minta maaf, kan?

Aku melihat punggung Tousan yang semakin menjauh. Ia pergi tanpa alasan. Kata-katanya sedikit menyentuhku. Sialan. Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Aku berdiri dan berbalik arah. Berlari kembali menuju rumah sakit.

* * *

Aku berpegang satu tangan pada tembok rumah sakit. Aku sudah sampai. Tapi, aku tidak tahu Rinto dimana sekarang. Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada resepsionis. Mereka mengatakan ruangan Rinto ada di lantai tiga dengan nomor kamar 301. Namun lift tampak penuh. Aku segera melesat menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga. Tangga ini terhubung dengan lantai dua. Kemudian akan ada tangga lain yang menuju ke lantai tiga. Aku berlari terburu-buru, hingga kakiku terpeleset.

Aku terjungkal ke belakang. Aku berusaha berdiri, kemudian berlari kembali menaiki tangga. Rinto..aku harus tahu kondisi Rinto sekarang.

Aku berlari menyusuri lorong sambil mengamati nomor kamar. 301..301..

Ah! Itu dia!

Aku segera menuju kesana, tapi..kenapa pintunya sedikit terbuka?

Aku memilih melihat dulu apa yang terjadi dari celah ini. Mungkin tidak sopan, tapi..Rinto kan orang ceroboh. Bukan tidak mungkin ia lupa menutup pintu. Tapi, dia kan sedang sakit sekarang? Ah, pusing aku memikirkannya.

Kudorong pintu begitu saja. Kulihat Rinto terlelap di sebuah ranjang di dalam sana. Aku berjalan mendekat ke sisinya. Ah, betapa damai wajahnya saat tidur. Biasanya ia selalu cerewet dan berisik. Ia biasanya selalu tertawa. Dan hari ini, rasanya tenang. Terlalu tenang hingga aku tak percaya bahwa kini Rinto terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang. Betapa menyedihkan melihat kepala dan tubuhnya dibalut perban.

"Olivia.." Ia mengigau pelan. Rinto pasti sedang bermimpi tentang aku. Aku hanya tersenyum getir.

"Aku disini, Rinto.." Kugenggam tangan kanannya dengan erat. Rasanya kami baru saja melalui waktu bersama dan kini ia berada disini.

"Jangan tinggalkan..aku.."

Kami-sama, kumohon bantu Rinto untuk segera sembuh.

"Aku takkan pergi, Rinto.." Makin erat kurengkuh tangan yang lebih besar dari tanganku itu. Betapa lemah ia saat ini―karenaku. Kuletakkan kepalaku di sisi ranjangnya. Tangan Rinto terasa semakin dingin. Aku takut. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada Rinto.

Maafkan aku Rinto..

Aku memejamkan mataku, lelah.

* * *

_Todokanai Sekai - The World I Can't Reach_

* * *

Aku terbangun ketika merasa seberkas sinar menyambangi wajahku. Hangat. Aku menguap. Kulihat Rinto yang belum bangun―tepatnya belum tersadar. Ah, hari apa ini? Selasa? Kemarin satu hari yang melelahkan. Tetesan infus itu bahkan merayap masuk ke otakku. Terdengar menyakitkan untukku. Aku berdiri, hendak mencuci muka. Aku terhenti saat kulihat pintu ruangan Rinto terbuka. Eh? Semalam kan sudah kututup. Aku menuju ke arah pintu untuk menutupnya kembali. Tapi, aku mendapati sebuah bingkisan di depan ruangan Rinto. Dari siapa ya, ini? Tertulis nama Rinto sebagai pihak penerima. Dia tidak tahu Rinto sedang kritis, apa? Kenapa justru dikirimi bingkisan? Kubawa bingkisan itu ke dalam dan menutup pintu.

Kubuka cepat bingkisan itu, dan mendapati sebuah buku. Bukan buku sih, ini majalah _manga_. Tunggu, _manga_? Tunggu, tunggu. Katanya Rinto baru mengirim _manga_-nya minggu kemarin, kenapa sekarang sudah dijilid?

Dunia percetakan sekarang makin mengerikan, ya.

Aku membuka majalah _manga_ itu. Di daftar isi, ada judul beberapa _manga_ yang dimuat di edisi itu. Ng? Kenapa tidak ada nama Rinto? Dia pakai nama samaran, ya? Dasar Otaku. Tak ada pilihan lain selain membaca semua _manga_ yang termuat. Mungkin saja aku mengenali _manga_-nya Rinto. Mungkin, sih..

_Manga_ pertama berjudul _"Kimi to no kyori wa 00"_ . Kisah romansa antara mereka (sepasang tokoh) yang bertemu tiap pagi di stasiun. Mereka selalu naik kereta yang sama tiap hari. Yang perempuan naik kereta untuk pergi kuliah, sedangkan tokoh laki-laki naik kereta untuk berangkat kerja. Tak ada yang saling mengenal, namun mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama. Jangankan mengenal, menyapa satu sama lain saja tidak pernah. Hingga suatu hari,kereta yang sering mereka naiki bersama mengalami kecelakaan. Hanya mereka yang selamat dari tragedi itu. Akhirnya, barulah mereka saling mengenal di rumah sakit karena satu ruangan. Ternyata lanjutannya di jilid depan. Ah―sialan.

Aku harus mengakui cerita ini cukup menarik―setidaknya untuk kalangan muda. Aku membaca _manga_ kedua.

_Manga_ kali ini berjudul _"Hashiritai!"_ . Aku mulai membaca dari name*)pertama.

Bercerita tentang seorang foto model bernama Kazu―seorang laki-laki dari kalangan berada. Ia menyukai seorang fotografer yang bernama Miyu―perempuan yang berasal dari kalangan biasa-biasa saja. Awalnya hubungan mereka tidak akur, tapi mereka mulai terbiasa. Hingga mereka sadar bahwa mereka saling jatuh cinta. Kisah itu diakhiri dengan adegan ciuman saat di festival obon.

Aku bosan dengan kisah cinta. Bukan karena tidak bagus, tapi entah mengapa genre romance adalah genre yang membosankan bagiku. Hanya bagiku saja.

Aku jadi tertarik dengan judul _manga_ ketiga, _"Soredemo."_

Aku mulai membacanya. Kisah seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu kesepian dalam hidupnya. Tunggu, sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan prolognya.

Waktu berlalu. Anak itu tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja SMA―yang masih menyendiri. Trauma akan bergaul dengan orang banyak, membuatnya menarik diri dari kehidupan sosial. Ia merasa tidak yakin bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan SMA. Tapi, ketika hari pertama sekolah, seorang gadis datang terlambat bersama pemuda itu. Mereka dihukum membersihkan toilet bersama. Ejekan ringan mau tak mau mereka dapatkan. Si pemuda hanya pasrah akan kenyataan, tapi gadis itu tidak. Dengan berani ia melemparkan air di dalam ember ke arah mereka. Pemuda itu tercengang, ia kagum.

Tunggu―! Inikah _manga_-nya Rinto?! Ceritanya sama persis ketika kami bertemu pertama kali. Karena awal seperti itu, aku agak kesulitan mencari teman di awal semester. Di semester dua ini, aku mulai punya beberapa, sih―termasuk Rinto― sejak hari itu, Rinto berusaha mendekatiku dengan alasan pinjam pr karena kami sebangku. Aku pribadi, tidak masalah, karena aku mendapat imbalan setimpal atas amalku padanya. Hei, meminjamkan pr adalah amal terbesarku.

Cerita itu berlanjut. Pemuda itu ingin berteman dengan gadis pemberani itu. Tapi, gadis itu seakan menjauhinya. Pemuda itu bertahan, dan memilih untuk tetap berjuang. Aku melihat tulisan bersambung di bagian kiri bawah. Cerita ini masih bersambung. Eh? Aku lupa membaca nama pena Rinto. Aku bergegas membalik ke halaman judul manga Rinto.

Tertulis; Orin.

Hah?

Aneh.

Ng..biarkan aku berfikir sebentar. Yang bagian "rin" pasti Rinto. Huruf O disini bisa berarti penunjuk objek. "O" dalam kata Jepang berfungsi sebagai penunjuk objek, yang pernah kubaca di buku paket bahasa Jepang. Mungkin semacam _"Akulah Rinto!". _Tapi, kesannya aneh ya.

Tapi, jika ini inisal, kalau O siapa ya? Cul? Geleng. Mikuo? Bukan. Yukari? Apalagi. Rana? Gak mungkin. Ring? Coret. Lui? Lebih tidak mungkin.

Aku terbelalak. Ah, benar juga.

Apa huruf "O" ini..inisialku?

Aku menatap Rinto yang masih terlelap di ranjang. Cukup lama kupandangi wajahnya. Gorden putih yang melekat di jendela tersibak pelan. Menamparku dari lamunanku. Aku menatap Rinto yang tengah terbaring di hadapanku saat ini. Aku mengusap air mataku yang tiba-tiba keluar. Aku menangis pelan karena terharu.

Rinto.

Terima kasih.

* * *

_Tsuzuku.._

* * *

Ternyata Panda gak tahan untuk tidak mempublish fic ini karena rasa sayang dengan tokoh-tokoh disini*delusi* Panda benar-benar senang bisa membuat tokoh yang membuat anda terharu/lah/. Aduh, tisu mana tisu. Chapter ini gak terlalu sedih, sih, hanya meregangkan ketegangan cerita chapter lalu dengan ulasan singkat manga-manga di majalah itu. Malah berasa ngerempet ke hurt/comfort deh..*ngais tembok*

Lagian kayanya dikit banget chap ini*pundung*

Judul "kimi to no kyori wa 00 (zero)" diambil Panda dari lirik lagu Hatsune Miku - When The First Love Ends. Artinya "Saat jarak denganmu menjadi nol." Panda paling suka sama bagian itu. Terus, penjelasan untuk name, itu adalah sebutan untuk kotak-kotak panel di dalam manga.

Hashiritai! - Ingin berlari -

Soredemo - Meskipun begitu -

Balasan review :

**Fuyukaze Mahou** : cerita ini memang seharusnya berakhir dengan damai. Tapi, gatau kalau Panda tiba2 berubah pikiran*dibacok* aduh makasih banyak untuk dirimu yang selalu ripiu :'3 *lempar ingus* /ditendang ke mars/

**Kyo** : kyo-san nangis baca cerita ini? Ore mooo*dibuang* terimakasih sudah baca ^^ Panda dapat semangat untuk menulis lagi!

**mikicnc** : nee, silent reader? Nandemonai. Saya akhir2 ini juga mengalami masalah saat ingin review. Reviewnya gak masuk2, kan kamfret -_- arigatou sudah review! Panda jadi semangat lagi untuk menulis!

Panda mohon doanya supaya lulus ujian dengan nilai maksimal dan memuaskan yaa ~~ juga agar diterima di PTN impian Panda. Ehehe*modus*

Terima kasih sudah membaca hingga ke dasar (?) . Kalo aktif lagi, bio Panda bakal diganti, kok. Sampai jumpa habis ujian TTATT)/

― since today, semi hiatus for academic reason ― comeback after...? See when my bio officially changed :) ―


	8. Chapter 8

_**Before you scroll down of this story, please read about this, :**_

_**¤Special prologue : Rinto's POV**_

_**¤After xxx sign : Olivia's POV**_

_| Didedikasikan untuk menghargai dan menyadari betapa penting teman dan keluarga dalam hidup kita, mohon dibaca dengan bijak |_

* * *

Aku berlari mengejar Olivia. Ya―aku harus meminta maaf sesegera mungkin ; atau Olivia akan membenciku selamanya.

Aku melihatnya berbelok, kupercepat lariku. Namun, begitu menyusulnya, sebuah kendaraan besar mengarah pada sahabatku itu. Dia terjatuh entah kenapa. Refleks kudorong tubuhnya sekuat mungkin ke seberang jalan.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Rasanya tubuhku berputar-putar. Aku melihat Olivia sekilas. Bahkan aku melihat langit. Benar, aku harus segera mengatakannya.

"Maaf.."

Aku merasakan punggungku membentur sesuatu dengan keras. Sakit. Tapi..mungkin tidak sesakit hati Olivia saat ini. Bodoh. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Dia tidak mungkin mau berteman denganku saja. Aku harusnya menyadarinya sejak lama. Olivia berbeda denganku.

Aku melihat warna merah menyelimuti tubuhku. Apa ini? Cat? Siapa yang main cat disini? Tapi, baunya agak amis. Apakah ini darah?

Pandanganku menjadi hilang ketika Olivia menyerukan namaku.

Maafkan aku, Olivia.

* * *

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku. Dimana ini? Semuanya gelap. Aku berjalan asal. Aku menabrak sesuatu.

"Olivia..?" Aku sedikit heran. Ketika aku hendak bertanya ini dimana, Olivia menjauhiku.

"Olivia..maafkan aku!" Aku berlari mengejarnya.

"Kau jahat, Rinto! Lebih baik kau mati saja!"

Hening.

Olivia menghilang di kegelapan. Aku tahu dia akan membenciku. Aku mengerti. Tapi―mungkin ada benarnya. Lebih baik aku mati. Ah, benar. Tadi aku baru saja ditabrak truk. Mungkin ajalku sudah dekat. Aku jatuh terduduk di ruangan gelap ini. Aku menahan tubuh dengan kedua tanganku. Aku memaki diriku sendiri. Kenapa―aku bisa sebodoh ini? Aku hanya ingin Olivia berteman denganku saja. Aku tidak suka melihatnya bergaul dengan siswa lain. Dialah yang pertama menerimaku. Tidak seperti Yukari yang selalu menghina atau melempariku dengan botol kaca. Kami sudah bertemu sejak lama karena bisnis ayah kami―tapi dia tak suka padaku. Yukari pernah diculik seorang Otaku dan membuatnya trauma. Aku mengerti. Dan, ketika Olivia menerimaku..aku tidak mau kehilangannya. Jika dia berdekatan dengan siswa lain, dia akan segera melupakan diriku―aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Segala upaya kulakukan. Meminjam pr, mengganggunya saat jam istirahat, menginap, bahkan berangkat dan pulang bersama. Itu semua agar dia tak melupakanku. Hanya itu.

Namun aku tersadar. Olivia bukanlah orang seperti itu. Dia adalah gadis normal yang ingin menjalin hubungan dengan teman sebayanya. Aku baru mengerti bahwa tindakanku memang keterlaluan, bahkan tak mungkin dimaafkan. Aku tahu. Aku tahu!

Kepalaku terasa penuh. Aku hanya tidak ingin sendirian. Aku ingin tertawa bersama seseorang―dan itu Olivia. Keluarganya juga sangat baik. Aku jadi iri melihatnya. Meski Olivia terlihat tidak peduli pada kedua orang tuanya. Padahal dia mendapat keluarga sempurna yang peduli padanya―dan aku? Hanya diangkat seseorang menjadi anak tiri yang tak pernah diperhatikan. Ayah angkatku selalu sibuk dengan berkas sialan yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Dia tak pernah punya sedikit waktu pun untukku. Di rumah luas itu aku merasa sendiri meski banyak pelayan. Kekayaan yang menumpuk juga tidak membuatku bahagia. Kemudian, aku mulai menjadi Otaku untuk menghilangkan rasa kesepianku. Nyatanya―hobiku itu tidak mampu mengatasinya. Aku masih tetap merasa hampa meski character bernama Yuka-sama membuatku _doki-doki_. Tapi, aku masih merasa sendiri. Aku perlu seseorang yang nyata―bukan tokoh fiksi.

Dan aku menemukannya. Seorang gadis pindahan dari Akihabara yang berani. Di hari pertama sekolah, ia terlihat sangat kusut. Kami sama-sama terlambat. Dan kami mendapat hukuman membersihkan toilet di hari pertama sekolah..hahaha..agak senang juga punya teman yang dihukum bersama.

Waktu itu, beberapa siswa mengejek kami. Aku diam saja. Aku sudah lama menarik diri dari yang namanya realita. Aku hanya perlu memikirkan duniaku sendiri, terserah mereka berkata apa tentangku, aku sama sekali tak peduli.

Namun, sesuatu terjadi diluar dugaanku. Gadis itu dengan berani melempar isi ember―air bercampur pembersih lantai― ke arah mereka. Seragam para siswa yang mengejek itu jadi basah. Gadis itu juga tak segan mengusir mereka dengan tongkat pel. Siswa-siswa itu langsung lari. Aku mendengar, sepertinya mereka akan mengadu ke BP. Tapi, gadis itu tak terlihat takut, ia justru membalas.

"Bisanya mengadu saja! Dasar cengeng!"

Aku kagum pada seseorang yang nyata untuk pertama kali. Apakah aku bisa berteman dengannya? Aku ingin tahu. Aku akan mencobanya.

Tidak berjalan mulus rupanya hingga beberapa hari ke depan. Gadis itu terkesan menjauhiku―mungkin menurutnya aku merusak citranya―, tapi ia juga dijauhi siswa-siswa lain yang sudah mendengar rumor insiden penyiraman itu.

"Kudengar dia menyiram kakak kelas di hari pertama sekolah!"

Aku yang mendengarnya ikut merasa panas. Bukan. Dia melakukan itu sebagai pembelaan diri agar harga dirinya tak diinjak-injak! Kalian harus tahu itu!

Sekuat apapun aku berteriak dalam hati, aku tak bisa menyampaikannya. Ah, sialan. Mulutku, ayo berbicaralah.

"Hahh.."

Kulihat gadis itu duduk di bangkunya―di sebelahku― karena jam istirahat telah usai. Dengan takut―dan malu― aku menyapanya.

"H-hai.."

Gadis itu menoleh padaku. Kukira dia takkan mau mempedulikanku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku belum tahu namamu." Jawabku.

Gadis itu memutar matanya, sepertinya agak malas menyahutku.

"Hiruzen Olivia. Kau sendiri sebaiknya kenalkan dirimu padaku!"

Aku merasa senang dia bertanya hal kecil seperti itu. Entah mengapa, rasanya aku mulai suka.

"Kagamine Rinto."

"Yoroshikune, Kagamine-san.."

Aku akan tetap berusaha menjadi temannya. Gadis itu sangat menarik.

Mengingat bagaimana kami bertemu memang agak konyol. Kami baru berkenalan tak lama setelah itu. Dia juga terlihat baik-baik saja denganku. Dia tidak menghinaku―apalagi melempar sesuatu seperti Yukari. Aku bersyukur bertemu dengan Olivia.

Ruangan ini masih terasa begitu gelap. Sebenarnya, ini dimana? Kenapa tak ada seorang pun disini?

"Olivia.." Aku membenamkan kepalaku diantara kedua lutut. Olivia..kenapa tadi kau pergi..?

"Jangan tinggalkan..aku.."

Aku terisak pelan. Kemanakah perginya Olivia tadi? Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa dalam kegelapan ini.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi, adalah munculnya seberkas sinar entah darimana. Sepertinya lumayan jauh dari tempatku saat ini. Aku berdiri―apa itu pintu keluar dari tempat ini? Jika iya..aku harus kesana..

Langkahku terhenti. Aku teringat aku mengalami kecelakaan. Ini aneh..harusnya aku tidak bisa bergerak. Tadi bukankah terasa sakit sekali? Namun, kenapa aku bisa berjalan?

Aku mendengar sesuatu yang memanggilku begitu lembut. Aku tidak tahu dari mana asalnya. Aku terus mencari. Hingga akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa itu suara Olivia.

"Aku disini, Rinto.."

Olivia, kau dimana?! Olivia?! Aku berlarian ke setiap arah. Tidak peduli bahwa aku tak bisa melihat apapun. Tapi, aku mendengar suaranya. Aku punya sedikit harapan untuk bertemu dengannya. Namun, aku terperosok―entah apa. Aku terjatuh. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Olivia!

Olivia!

* * *

**_xxx_**

* * *

_**Todokanai Sekai - The World I Can't Reach**_

_**Vocaloid is not mine**_

_**Genre : Friendship/Family**_

_**Rated : T**_

* * *

**_xxx_**

* * *

Jam terus berdetak. Bisu. Ruangan ini sunyi dan terasa hampa. Hanya denting jam yang menemaniku. Setiap detik terasa begitu berat untukku.

Rinto masih belum sadar; matanya belum terbuka. Aku hanya menatap kosong ke arah jendela. Kakiku menggeliat, resah. Grafik nyawa di elektrokardiograf bergerak lemah. Aku masih menanti.

Siang ini hujan. Aku menatap Rinto lekat-lekat sebelum berdiri. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Seharian menunggu orang yang tak kunjung sadar cukup melelahkan juga. Aku memutuskan meninggalkan Rinto sejenak. Baik-baik ya, Rinto. Cepatlah sadar dan buatkan aku pancake nanas. Tanpa kusadari, aku tertawa kecil. Sejak kapan aku merindukan Rinto, ya? Apapun itu, aku senang bisa jadi sahabatnya. Aku tahu Otaku itu cukup egois. Dan dia sudah meminta maaf. Ketika dia sadar nanti, giliranku untuk minta maaf, bukan?

Aku melihat pintu kamar Rinto yang terbuka seusai kembali dari acara berjalan-jalan sebentar. Benar, hanya sepuluh menit saja. Aku sedikit heran dibuatnya. Ada apa? Apa seseorang menjenguk Rinto? Kenapa pintunya tidak ditutup kembali? Alih-alih menutup pintu, aku segera berjalan. Aku mendengar suara ramai yang terdengar makin jelas. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Namun, aku tetap berjalan ke arah pintu itu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku gelisah. Aku memberanikan diri menengok ke dalam.

"Cepat! Pasang oksigen!"

"Kenapa elektrokardiografnya tidak bergerak?"

"Ambilkan alat kejut jantung!"

Suasana di dalam sedikit gaduh, dipenuhi oleh dokter dan beberapa suster. Mereka sibuk kesana kemari. Aku melamun hingga mendengar sebuah bunyi panjang dari mesin elektrokardiograf. Mataku menoleh ke arah mesin yang dijuluki pengukur kehidupan itu. Hanya ada satu garis lurus panjang. Tanpa getaran atau apapun.

Bohong.

Kusentuh kepalaku yang mendadak pening. Aku menahan tubuhku dengan tembok. Aku hanya memandangi tim medis bekerja menangani Rinto di ambang pintu. Kenapa ini harus terjadi pada Rinto? Dia sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah waktu itu. Apa ini dampaknya? Tapi, yang benar saja? Mesin pertanda kehidupan itu benar-benar sudah jadi satu garis lurus. Seburuk apakah diriku, hingga harus mendapatkan balasan seperti ini, Tuhan?

Aku tidak sanggup melangkah masuk. Bahkan aku tak berhenti memandangi Rinto yang dipasangi alat kejut jantung sejak tadi. Ini sudah kelima kalinya tim medis mencobanya. Aku hanya berdiri disini memandangi mereka. Mataku beralih lagi pada elektrokardiograf. Masih satu garis lurus, belum ada getaran. Aku masih belum siap menerima kenyataan jika Rinto telah tiada. Aku belum meminta maaf padanya. Tanpa kusadari mataku terasa buram.

Aku berteriak dan langsung menangis sekeras-kerasnya begitu melihat tim medis berhenti mencoba alat kejut jantung itu. Kugunakan kedua tanganku untuk menutupi telingaku. Tidak mau mendengar bunyi panjang dari mesin sialan itu. Tim medis baru menyadari keberadaanku dan dokter menghampiriku.

"Apakah anda kerabat atau temannya? Bisakah anda sampaikan kabar ini kepada yang lain?" Dokter itu berbicara. Aku menggeleng kuat. Ia tampak heran. Namun, sepertinya ia mengerti bagaimana hatiku saat ini. Ia tak melarangku ketika aku berlari ke arah Rinto. Kusentuh tangannya. Benar-benar dingin. Aku menggenggamnya erat. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Rinto.

"Rinto no baka! Kenapa kau pergi saat kita sudah menjadi sahabat?! Kenapa bukan saat sebelum kita bertemu, hah?!" Aku berbicara semua kata yang terlintas di benakku. Aku mengguncang tubuh Rinto pelan.

"Kenapa kau sekarang pergi meninggalkanku?! Kenapa...?! Kenapa, Rinto?! Bangun! Cepat bangun! Mangamu juga sudah dipublikasikan, kau harus melihatnya sendiri!" Aku benar-benar seperti orang gila sekarang karena berbicara pada orang yang sudah tiada sejak semenit lalu. Aku memeluk tubuh sahabatku itu erat. Aku menangis di bahu Rinto. Aku hanya butuh keajaiban. Jika memang hal seperti itu ada, bisakah aku memintanya untuk kali ini?

"Rinto...jangan..tinggalkan aku.." Rengekku. Cengeng sekali.

"Nona.."

Kuabaikan panggilan tim medis dan masih terus terisak. Mengapa kenyataan begitu kejam? Kami-sama, kau sedang melihat kami, bukan? Kenapa kau diam saja? Tak bisakah kau menolong Rinto?

Tubuh Rinto terasa semakin dingin. Wajahnya memucat. Aku masih menangis. Aku menepis tangan suster atau dokter yang mencoba menenangkanku. Ini tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!

Aku memegang kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku. Rinto, jangan buat aku seperti ini! Rinto!

"Jawab aku, Rinto!" Aku mengguncangnya agak keras.

"Nona, tenanglah!"

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku. Apa ini hanya mimpi?

Ahahaha.

Ya, aku mungkin masih bermimpi, kan?

Namun bunyi panjang itu meruntuhkan delusiku. Aku bingung. Aku harus tertawa atau menangis. Tertawa karena masih menganggap ini mimpi..atau menangis karena kenyataan ini.

"Nona..tenangkan dirimu, kami akan segera menghubungi Kagamine-san.."

Aku tertawa pelan.

"Ini..hanya mimpi, kan?" ―kenapa aku panik? Jika ini mimpi harusnya aku terbangun. Suara gemuruh menyelimuti hari itu. Guntur saling bersahutan di luar sana. Aku berlari menerobos keluar. Benar. Jika ini mimpi, aku akan terbangun jika merasa lelah. Aku akan segera tersadar. Benar, kan?

Beberapa petugas rumah sakit meneriakiku karena berlari di koridor. Bagus. Teruslah begitu agar aku terjaga dari mimpi burukku ini.

_Brrrsssss_

Aku sampai di halaman rumah sakit. Hujan membasahi tubuhku. Kenapa? Ini kenapa? Aku merasa basah, tapi aku tak kunjung terjaga dari mimpi aneh ini. Diriku, sadarlah!

Aku jatuh terduduk. Lututku terasa lemas. Mengapa? Mengapa aku ingin menyangkal semua ini? Kenapa semua terasa begitu nyata? Ini terlalu menyakitkan jika hanya sekedar mimpi. Tuhan..kemanakah Kau pergi? Mengapa Kau tidak menjawabku?

Aku memukul paving di bawahku berkali-kali. Aku menangis―melengkapi air hujan yang jatuh dari langit. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Tubuhku terasa gemetar. Apa aku menggigil kedinginan? Tapi, sepertinya bukan itu. Ada alasan lain mengapa tubuhku tak berhenti bergetar. Aku tidak tahu.

Aku tidak lagi merasakan keberadaan air hujan yang membasahi tubuhku. Aku melihat dua pasang sepatu di depanku. Aku mendongak. Melihat dua orang memegang payung masing-masing.

Kaasan, Tousan. Kenapa mereka juga ada di mimpi ini?

"Olivia, kenapa kau disini? Kau bisa sakit?" Tanya Kaasan seraya berusaha meraihku. Namun, aku berdiri duluan dan menangis di pelukannya.

"Kaasan..maafkan aku..maaf.."

Kaasan dan Tousan mungkin sedikit heran.

"Kami dengar Rinto-kun sakit. Dimana dia sekarang?"

_Deg!_

A-apa? Jadi ini bukan mimpi?

Aku jatuh kembali. Ternyata..ini bukan mimpi, ya? Tousan mendengarnya dariku semalam. Pasti ia langsung memberitahu Kaasan.

"Olivia, ayo kita masuk dan menjenguk Rinto."

Aku teringat. Rinto..Rinto sudah..

"Olivia? Ayo. Jangan diam saja." Tousan mengangkat tubuhku dengan mudah. "Kau ingin dimanja sekarang?" Tousan terkekeh. Kaasan ikut tertawa. Sementara aku hanya diam.

* * *

Kami masuk bertiga ke dalam rumah sakit. Pakaianku masih basah. Nanti saja gantinya. Aku tidak tahu orang tuaku membahas apa. Aku berada di atas punggung Tousan sekarang. Tubuhku masih terasa lemas.

Kami berhenti. Aku penasaran apa yang membuat Kaasan dan Tousan berhenti. Aku melihat ayah Rinto berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Rinto yang terbuka dan beliau―menangis?

Aku tahu. Aku mengerti rasa sakitnya. Aku paham. Tousan dan Kaasan menghampiri ayah Rinto.

"Kagamine-san.." Ayahku memanggilnya. "Kudengar anakmu sakit.."

Ayah Rinto menoleh. Air mukanya terlihat sangat sedih. Jejak air matanya pun tak dihapus. Ia menunjuk ke dalam ruangan. Aku terbelalak.

Rinto sudah tiada. Ia terbaring di atas sana―di ranjang. Aku melihat seorang suster menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan kain. Aku langsung turun dan masuk ke ruangan Rinto.

"Rinto!"

"Nona..anda sebaiknya tunggu di luar." Suster berkata padaku.

"Ijinkan aku berbicara sebentar dengan Rinto!"

"Tapi, pasien sudah.."

"Suster. Lima menit." Ayah Rinto menyela. Suster hanya mengangguk. Mana mungkin dia menolak permintaan pemilik rumah sakit? Pasti ancaman potong gaji sudah di depan mata.

Aku melihat suster itu keluar dari ruangan. Aku menyingkap kain yang digunakan untuk menutupi wajah Rinto. Ini..bohong, kan? Rinto tidak selemah ini. Dia selalu tertawa. Dia bahkan berkata dengan egoisnya, bahwa dia akan melindungiku. Tapi..kenapa..semua jadi begini?

"Rinto, jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini..." Lirihku.

Aku memeluk tubuh Rinto untuk terakhir kali. Aku takkan lagi bisa melihatnya tertawa bersamaku di kelas. Aku tidak akan mendengar ocehannya tentang Yuka-sama. Dan aku pasti akan merindukan saat-saat ketika kami bersama. Tangannya agak kaku ketika kusentuh. Kugenggam telapak tangannya. Aku hanya ingin merasakan ini untuk terakhir kali. Aku takkan bisa menyentuhnya lagi setelah ini. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di perpotongan lehernya dan menangis kembali. Lehernya terasa dingin. Tentu saja, karena dia sudah―

"Olivia.."

―mati

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Acara pemakaman Rinto berlangsung lancar. Hanya hujan rintik yang mengiringi kepergiannya. Payung dan pakaian hitam menghiasi pemakaman Rinto. Teman-teman sekelas hadir. Aku hanya memandangi peti yang berisikan mayat Rinto dimasukkan ke dalam tanah. Kenapa..aku tidak menangis? Aku ingin menangis―tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhku menolak bereaksi.

"Olivia..yang sabar.." Rana menyentuh pundakku. Ia mungkin mengerti rasa sedihku. Semua menangis. Ayah Rinto, kedua orang tuaku, juga teman sekelas―bahkan Yukari menitikkan air mata. Hanya aku yang tidak.

Semua terputar kembali bagaikan rekaman dalam kaset. Seluruh ekspresi Rinto mulai terbayang di benakku.

"_Olivia, pinjam pr mu dong..aku belum sempat ngerjain..kau pintar bahasa inggris, kan?"_

"_Mau makan siang bersama?"_

Aku meringis pedih. Kemudian kutundukkan kepalaku. Saat ini kami semua berdoa untuk ketenangan Rinto di alam sana. Aku memejamkan mataku. Semua memori itu muncul kembali.

"_Kau seperti Yuka dari Minor Paradise!"_

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"_Tousan! Mana mungkin dia pacarku! Dia itu sama sepertimu!"_

"_Kalau kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, kau boleh menginap. Ditambah kau boleh menjadi menantuku sebagai bonus."_

"_Tousan! Jangan gunakan aku untuk taruhanmu!"_

Entah mengapa aku tersenyum ketika teringat waktu pertama kali membawa Rinto ke rumahku.

"_Daijoubu, Olivia-san."_

_Rinto tersenyum ke arahku._

Aku tidak tersenyum lagi. Tidak. Aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja, Rinto! Kau melihatku saat ini, kan?

Seusai berdoa, semua pulang. Kaasan dan Tousan hanya membiarkanku berdiri terpaku di dekat makam Rinto. Ayah Rinto pun berjalan pergi bersama Kaasan dan Tousan. Suasana menjadi sunyi seketika. Aku memandangi foto Rinto di atas makamnya. Aku tidak percaya Otaku itu sudah mati. Aku tidak ingin percaya.

"_Olivia-san!"_

Aku benci.

"_Olivia-san..!"_

Aku benci..

"_Olivia-san...!"_

"_..."_

"_Maaf..."_

"_BRAKK!"_

"_BRRRRM!"_

Aku benci diriku sendiri!

Mataku mulai terasa panas. Aku akhirnya dapat bersuara. Payungku terlempar ke sampingku. Air hujan serasa melukai perasaanku. Pelupuk mataku terasa penuh oleh air mataku sendiri. Aku menangis keras hingga tenggorokanku kering. Aku menyentuh foto Rinto. Foto ketika ia tersenyum. Maafkan aku Rinto..maafkan aku...

Seandainya aku tidak lari saat itu, kau tidak perlu menyelamatkanku. Kau tidak perlu menderita dan―mati.

Aku terbatuk. Rasanya hidungku tersumbat. Aku kesulitan bernafas. Aku menyesal, mengapa aku belum sempat bersikap baik kepadanya. Dan kini―aku terlambat.

Tuhan, keajaiban itu tidak pernah ada, bukan?

* * *

_Tsuzuku ka? Owari ka?_

( Masih bingung bacanya? Baca petunjuk paling atas reader-san :) disini ada 2 POV. )

* * *

_**A/N :**_

UN SMA selesai minna! HAHAHA! *loncat2, tabur kembang tujuh rupa* . Tolong jangan santet Panda karena bikin Rinto mati. Ini demi kepentingan cerita. /jduagh/ sesuai dengan judul kan, ini? *ditamparsendal* Panda gak kuat juga sebenernya bikin Rinto mati..tapi..*ditendang readers*

Chapter ini ada POV-nya Rinto. Demi memanjangkan words saja sebenarnya.

Udah 400+ visitors! Ayolah, reader-san, saya tau kalian cinta saya*kedip2*/ngek/ becanda ding..terimakasih buat yang udah baca ya ^^

Balasan review :

**Fuyukaze Mahou** : begitulah. Persahabatan memang indah, bukan? /sokbijak/ terimakasih atas reviewmu loh nak /sok tua/ sayangnya ini tak berakhir indah seperti harapanmu*dicekik* iya, emang clueless banget gimana sih author ini/eh

**mikicnc** : romance? Enggak sih. Panda sama sekali gak niat belokin fic ini ke romance. Karena ini ditujukan untuk diri kita sendiri.*cough* terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk review ya ^^

Makasih buat reviewnya, Panda jadi suka ngetik cerita ini. Kalo ada yang silent reader pun Panda tak merasa masalah. Atau yang kebetulan nemu fic ini dan suka, terimakasih sudah dibaca sampai chapter ini :) saya cinta kalian semua :)


	9. Chapter 9

**mikicnc**-san : hai hai ini udah lanjut, dengan chara baru :/ arigatou sudah review di chapter sebelumnya ^^

* * *

Gadis itu selalu menyendiri. Ia murung sepanjang waktu. Bahkan tidak bersosialisasi―hanya membalas jika dia disapa. Aku heran mengapa dia betah seperti itu.

Namaku Takahashi Yohio. Aku murid pindahan dari Akita. Ibuku dipindahtugaskan kesini, Oita. Aku sekarang berumur 17 tahun. Kini aku menginjak kelas tiga SMA. Tepatnya kelas 3-A. Sebenarnya aku sudah menjadi murid disini ketika kelas 2 semester akhir. Kebetulan aku bertemu gadis berambut pirang itu. Dia duduk di pojok dekat jendela. Awalnya kukira dia juga sama sepertiku; canggung karena kehadiran orang baru. Namun, kata teman yang kutemui disini,Lui ―menceritakan padaku bahwa gadis itu sudah seperti itu waktu kenaikan ke kelas dua. Lui mengatakan bahwa teman dekat gadis itu mati. Aku cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Kufikir, luka hatinya akan sembuh seiring waktu.

Tapi, itu salah.

Hingga kelas tiga, dia bersikap seperti itu. Kini kami sekelas lagi. Dia kembali menempati bangku pojok dekat jendela. Kenapa dia suka sekali disana? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu?

Gadis itu bernama Hiruzen Olivia. Dia gadis yang pintar. Hanya saja, di pelajaran bahasa Jepang nilainya agak jatuh. Namun, di pelajaran lain, nilainya nyaris sempurna. Aku sering mengumpat kesal ketika nilainya di atasku. Aku ingin mengalahkannya.

Sekali saja.

* * *

**_Todokanai Sekai - The World I Can't Reach_**

**_Vocaloid or anything related is not mine, but the plot from me, absolutely_**

**_Genre : Friendship/Family_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Jangan memaksa untuk baca jika tidak suka dengan genre, rated, tokoh, alur, dsb._**

* * *

Aku menguap. Pelajaran Kiyoteru-sensei memang menyebalkan; matematika. Bikin ngantuk. Kelopak mataku memberat. Aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan lebih lama. Aku menoleh ke samping. Kudapati Olivia sibuk mendengarkan penjelasan Kiyoteru-sensei. _What the hell?_Dia betah sekali. Sayangnya aku bukan tipe orang serius sepertinya.

Aku mengambil sesuatu dari tasku, sebuah _manga_. _Manga_ ini sangat populer akhir-akhir ini. Aku sudah mengoleksi hingga buku ketiganya. _Manga_ berjudul _"Soredemo"_ menarik perhatianku beberapa bulan lalu ketika aku tengah berkunjung ke toko buku. _Summary_ yang tertulis di belakang sangat menarik. Kehidupan tentang seorang pemuda Otaku yang ingin berteman. Di buku kedua kemarin, Otaku itu berhasil mendapatkan seseorang menjadi temannya. Satu lagi yang membuatku tertarik, nama pena pengarangnya adalah Orin. Terdengar seperti mengucapkan jeruk dalam bahasa Inggris tapi dipelesetkan.

Aku bukan Otaku―tapi aku suka _manga_. Apa aku sudah sedikit berbelok?

Ah―yang penting aku ingin segera membaca buku ketiga _manga_ ini.

"Takahashi!"

Kurasakan sesuatu menusuk keningku. Aku tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan dan terjungkal ke belakang. Inilah yang paling aku benci dari Kiyoteru-sensei! Melempari murid dengan spidol seenaknya!

"Perhatikan pelajaranku!"

"_Ha'i..sensei_.."

Aku hendak duduk kembali ke kursiku. Kuambil _manga_ku yang terlempar di dekatku. Kumasukkan kembali ke dalam tas. Kiyoteru-sensei seperti mempunyai _eagle eye_ saja..jangan-jangan..dia punya kemampuan khusus? Loh? Ada sesuatu berwarna merah menghiasi mejaku.

"Hidungmu berdarah, Takahashi."

Olivia yang duduk di sebelahku memberikanku sekotak tisu. Aku menoleh, tersenyum―ingin berterima kasih. Tapi, gadis itu kembali memperhatikan depan. Ah..padahal kami duduk bersebelahan. Kenapa terasa jauh sekali?

Lebih baik aku cari aman sekarang dengan memperhatikan Kiyoteru-sensei.

* * *

Aku pulang ke apartemen tempat tinggalku ketika hampir jam tujuh. Aku tadi terjebak macet karena kecelakaan, padahal aku jalan kaki―sialan. Polisi terlalu berlebihan sampai-sampai tak mengizinkan pejalan kaki lewat. Memangnya mukaku tampang teroris apa?

Aku berjalan dan menaiki lift menuju lantai lima belas. Ayolah lift, cepat sedikit. Aku sudah mengantuk berat.

Aku tiba di lantai ruanganku. Aku segera membuka pintu kamarku.

Aku kemudian merebahkan diriku ke kasur. Hm..aku teringat ingin membaca buku ketiga _manga"Soredemo"_. Aku segera mengeluarkannya dari tas dan duduk membacanya.

Tokoh utama bernama Yukihiro. Dia yang berperan sebagai Otaku. Dan gadis yang menjadi temannya adalah Yuka. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana perjuangan Yukihiro. Konfliknya semakin pelik. Masing-masing tokoh memiliki masalah dengan orang tua masing-masing. Yukihiro mempunyai masalah sebagai anak angkat, dan Yuka mengalami kasus serupa. Bedanya, di pihak Yuka, orang tuanya membohonginya selama lima belas tahun. Yuka tahu dia bukan anak kandung ketika cek darah di rumah sakit. Namun, kasus ini justru makin merenggangkan hubungan mereka. Aku terus membaca hingga kulihat tulisan bersambung di sisi kiri bawah. Ah! Aku harus beli lanjutannya! Kapan ya keluarnya? Aku tidak sabar!

* * *

Pagi ini aku kesiangan. Jadi, ini pagi atau siang? Entahlah. Tapi, aku sudah hampir tiba di gerbang. Aku terhenti. Bolos saja sekalian. Ide bagus! Lagipula, gerbang sudah ditutup. Daripada aku menyusup dan ketahuan―yah lebih baik bolos, kan?

Aku baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika melihat Olivia berlarian di kejauhan. Hah? Apa? Aku tak salah lihat? Siswi teladan itu terlambat? Hei, ia anak rajin, jadi aku menyebutnya begitu.

Saat dia akan berlari melewatiku, aku menahan tangannya. Mengisyaratkannya bahwa sia-sia saja dia kesana nanti. Olivia menatapku heran. Aku menghela nafas dan berbicara,

"Gerbang sudah ditutup. Kau mau memanjat, ketahuan, lalu dihukum?"

Diluar dugaan, gadis itu mengangguk.

"Kau gila?"

"Mungkin hanya akan membersihkan toilet saja. Aku sudah pernah terlambat sebelumnya."

Apa itu? _Pfft_. Aku menahan tawaku. Siswi yang pintar dan rajin sepertinya pernah terlambat?! Ini menggelikan! Dan aku berani bertaruh ini bukan tanggal satu April. Bukan hanya itu..dia pernah membersihkan toilet?

Gadis seperti Olivia?

"Hahahahaha!" Aku tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Lebih baik kita cepat masuk." Ujarnya. Ya ampun! Perutku sakit sekali! Ini sungguh luar biasa! Fantastis!

"Maaf..aku hanya tak menyangka jika kau membersihkan toilet..pfftt.." Hei, ini sangat lucu. Aku akan jadikan ini topik hangat ketika aku dan teman-teman lelaki berkumpul.

"Kau sendirian membersihkannya? Pfft." ―Kalau benar sendirian, ya ampun..hahahahahaha..!

"Tidak. Ada seorang lagi."

Seorang lagi? Pasti dia juga konyol seperti gadis ini. Apa ini? Mereka jadi _duo_ pembersih toilet?

"Pasti temanmu itu juga terlihat konyol ketika membersihkan toilet..haha―"

**_PLAKK!_**

Pipiku memanas. Eh? _Nande_? Apa yang terjadi? Aku melirik ke arah gadis itu. Dia menatapku tajam―sepertinya marah. Namun, dia tak memberitahu alasannya. Rautnya terlihat kesal. Dia mendengus dan berjalan meninggalkanku. Dengan bodohnya dia melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang sekolah.

Kenapa dia menamparku?

Heh.

Gadis sialan.

Aku ikut berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah menyusulnya. Disana aku mendengar permohonan maaf Olivia kepada petugas penjaga gerbang. Kulihat Olivia membungkuk berkali-kali dan meminta maaf. Cih! Apa sih yang dilakukan gadis ini? Bukankah lebih baik bolos sekalian..dan..

Kenapa aku mengikutinya? Baiklah. Aku terlihat lebih bodoh darinya saat ini.

"Takahashi! Kau juga terlambat, ya?!"

Mampus.

* * *

Kami dihukum dengan berdiri di luar kelas hingga bel istirahat. Petugas penjaga gerbang memperbolehkan kami masuk―untung saja. Tapi, pagi ini yang mengajar adalah Meiko-sensei. Terlambat? Tak ada toleransi.

Kami berdiri dengan satu kaki dan memegang kedua telinga masing-masing dengan lengan bersilang. Aku sih tahan saja. Sudah biasa melakukan ini sejak sekolah dasar. Kalian mungkin bisa membayangkan, betapa buruknya aku ini.

"Hah.." Olivia seperti menahan sesuatu. Nafasnya terdengar anomali. Apa dia punya asma? Aku memandanginya. Kakinya gemetar―bukan. Bukan hanya kakinya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

"O..oi..kau baik-baik saja?" Bagaimanapun aku tidak mau repot jika dia sampai pingsan.

"Aku.." Belum diselesaikan kalimatnya, dia ambruk duluan mencium lantai koridor dengan mesra. Aku terkesiap. Bagaimana ini? Haruskah aku lapor dulu pada Meiko-sensei?

Tak ada waktu lagi. Aku harus menolongnya. Kuangkat tubuhnya perlahan dan kubawa menuju ruang kesehatan.

Kenapa aku menolongnya?

Sejenak terlintas pertanyaan itu di benakku. Dia kan sudah menamparku pagi ini. Bahkan aku tidak tahu alasannya. Tapi, aku menolongnya, bahkan menungguinya di ruang kesehatan. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba kami bisa jadi dekat begini?

Dekat, maksudku kami bertemu intens sejak insiden spidol itu. Hanya aku yang merasa begitu, kah? Sepertinya sifat acuhnya agak hilang. Tapi itu berarti sisanya masih ada.

Olivia memejamkan mata, tapi tubuhnya menggeliat resah. Aku jadi agak cemas. Penyakit apalagi sih yang dimiliki gadis ini?

Tangan kanannya mengudara―seolah berusaha menggapai sesuatu. Di ujung matanya tampak berair. Nafasnya terdengar sesak.

Dia..menangis?

"Jangan..tinggalkan aku.."

Mimpi macam apa dia? Tapi, biarlah. Aku hanya berjaga agar dia tak sampai terjatuh dari ranjang.

"Rinto.."

Eh? Dia memanggil seseorang? Ng? Rin..Rinto? Siapa itu? Temannya? Apakah murid disini juga? Mungkin aku belum tahu yang namanya Rinto. Bisa saja dia dari kelas lain. Terlebih, aku termasuk murid baru, jadi mungkin tidak kenal. Tapi, apa yang membuat Olivia hingga Rinto itu terbawa ke dalam mimpinya? Arrgghh! Aku mengacak rambutku, kesal. Semua tiba-tiba jadi rumit!

"Aku dimana?"

Aku menoleh. Olivia sudah tersadar rupanya. Matanya melihat ke segala arah. Baru saja aku ingin menjawab, dia turun dari ranjang dan buru-buru keluar. Aku bagai tak dianggap.

Seriusan, gadis itu kenapa sih? Aneh!

* * *

Aku terdiam setelah Lui menceritakan semuanya. Kisah tentang Olivia yang aku tidak tahu.

"Tunggu..kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan?" Tanyaku memastikan. Lui menatapku penuh keyakinan. Tak tersirat kebohongan dalam matanya.

Tadi aku bertanya sebentar siapa itu Rinto. Lui menjelaskan bahwa Rinto adalah teman dekat Olivia dulu― setidaknya sebelum Rinto meninggal. Olivia tak masuk sekolah sebulan penuh semenjak kematian Rinto. Namun, Yukari dan Rana berhasil membujuknya agar kembali ke sekolah.

Lui bercerita kembali. Waktu memasuki kelas lagi, raut wajah Olivia terlihat pucat, badannya kurus. Terlihat menyedihkan. Tapi, semua tahu kenapa. Dan sejak saat itu Olivia menutup diri. Aku merinding sendiri mendengarnya.

"Yutaka-san juga mendengar dari kedua orang tua Olivia-san..Olivia-san selalu menangis tiap hari dan mengurung diri di kamar. Dia takut menemui siapapun."

Hentikan, Lui.

"Katanya juga..Olivia-san memimpikan Rinto setiap hari. Aku juga agak takut. Apa Rinto ingin tetap menghantuinya?"

"Menurutku bukan begitu." Tiba-tiba Yukari bergabung dalam percakapan kami.

"Yutaka-san juga teman Hiruzen-san?" Aku bertanya. Yukari hanya tersenyum.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi..dia pernah menyelamatkanku."

"Oh." Sahutku.

"Olivia masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Hanya itu." Lanjut Yukari. Aku tidak terlalu paham juga tentang permasalahan ini. Intinya, Olivia ditinggal mati temannya dan jadi agak depresi? Dia masih belum mau menerima kenyataan? Hei, bukankah itu agak naif? Maksudku..temannya sudah meninggal lama. Bukan untuk menyinggung.

"Tapi kau takkan pernah bisa mengerti Olivia seperti Rinto, ataupun sebaliknya." Yukari menyeruput jus alpukatnya.

"Maksudmu, Yutaka-san?" Aku sedikit bingung.

"Sekeras apapun kau mencoba, kau takkan bisa melampaui dinding itu, kan? Kau takkan pernah bisa menyentuh hati Olivia seperti Rinto." Nadanya terkesan mengejek. Aku agak kesal juga.

"Menyentuh hati? Apa mereka pacaran dulu?" Kenapa aku malah bersemangat?

"Bukan. Hubungan mereka sepertinya lebih dari itu. Mereka ada untuk saling melengkapi." Yukari beranjak ketika jus alpukatnya habis. Aku masih tak memahami perkataannya. Ayolah, cara bicaranya terlalu tinggi untuk otakku.

"Yutaka-san juga teman Rinto. Tapi, kudengar dia tak sedekat Olivia-san.." Bisik Lui. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Aku melihat Olivia yang masih tak beranjak dari kursi. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu. Murid-murid lain sudah pulang. Bel pulang adalah anugerah yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk meringankan beban para siswa.

Tapi..kenapa dia belum pulang? Masih betah ya di sekolah?

_Like hell i care. _

Aku segera memasukkan barang-barangku yang terbilang cukup merepotkan ke dalam tasku. Butuh waktu ekstra untuk membereskan semuanya. Namun, gadis itu bergeming. Dia melihat ke arah luar jendela. Aku tak peduli. Aku mau pulang.

* * *

Setelah membereskan loker, aku berjalan keluar sekolah. Bel pulang itu memberi efek sepi dalam sekejap. Sekolah ini jadi sunyi. Aku berjalan ke arah gerbang. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin ke toilet. Toilet terdekat ada di belakang sekolah. Aku pun berlari. Setelah dari toilet, aku berjalan kembali―ingin pulang. Aku melintasi sisi kiri gedung sekolah. Namun, aku melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Olivia membuka jendela kelas. Awalnya aku mengira dia ingin membuang sesuatu. Tapi, aku ragu kemudian. Dia duduk membelakangi jendela. Tubuhnya dicondongkan, kemudian―

"Hiruzen-san!"

―ia menjatuhkan diri

Aku berlari secepat mungkin―karena jarak ini. Ya, jarak. Jarak antara aku dan gadis itu. Apa benar, aku tidak bisa mengecilkan jarak itu?

Detik ini, aku ingin menjadi teman untuknya. Teman yang selalu berbagi kisah―bukan disimpan sendiri dan berakhir tragis dengan bunuh diri.

_"Olivia masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Hanya itu."_

Aku ingin gadis itu bangkit kembali dari keterpurukannya selama setahun. Tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana dia masih hidup dengan cara seperti ini. Hari ini, apakah dia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya? Bodoh!

Aku agak meloncat ke depan, menangkap tubuh gadis itu. Kuulurkan tanganku sejauh yang aku bisa. Satu senti saja terlewat, gadis itu bisa mati karena posisi kepalanya ada di bawah.

Olivia, bisakah..aku meraihmu dari jarak ini?

**_BRUKK!_**

_"Sekeras apapun kau mencoba, kau takkan bisa melampaui dinding itu, kan? Kau takkan pernah bisa menyentuh hati Olivia seperti Rinto." _

―Dan akan kulampaui dinding itu.

**_Tsuzuku _**

**A/N :**

Yeah jadi juga! Agak bingung juga bikin POV anak cowok, yah..semoga mendekati lah. Panda bikin bagian akhir sambil terbayang ost majijo yang baru itu, iya, yang season 4 itu*promosiwei*

Mohon maaf jika masih ada yang salah, kurang sreg, atau kurang ngeh serta kurang berkenan dengan cerita ini.

Panda undur diri*nyesep ke tanah*


	10. Chapter 10

**Fuyukaze Mahou **: tenang aja, ini udah bener" tamat, terima kasih masukannya ya (´,,•ω•,,｀) anggap aja dua chapter terakhir ini bonus cerita*ditonjok*

**mikicnc** : arigatou na dibilang keren (*´▽｀*) tapi aku tidak janji semua akan sesuai harapanmu :/ *dilempar sendal* tunggu, aku baca lagi reviewmu waktu chap 8, maksudnya sedikit itu apa (´・ω・｀) *kepo* selamat membaca chapter ini xD

**sarah. amalia.1** : hai salam kenal juga, yoroshiku~ Panda juga baru gabung setahun lebih tiga bulan di ffn, jadi kita sama2 nubi ( /`・A・´)/ yoroshiku onegaishimasu~

keren ya anda punya darkside, Panda juga pengen （≧∀≦）/ /maksudnya/ review anda adalah yang terpanjang sepanjang sejarah review fic saya loh OwOb hebat OwOb /apaan

terima kasih sudah review dan memberi masukan. Iya ini udah tamat. Waduh ngebut ya bacanya o.O ehehe terimakasih sudah membaca ya ~

* * *

**Special Thanks for you who's read, fav, review and follow this story. Without you all, i'm nothing (´・****д・****`)**

**Untuk anda semua yang telah membaca, memberi fav, review, dan mengklik follow cerita ini, Panda berterima kasih. Tanpa pembaca, author bukanlah apa-apa (´・****д・****`)**

Silahkan dinikmati chapter terakhir ini dengan segelas kopi/teh/susu/jus/sirup/...| udah, itu kebanyakan

Douzo onegaishimasu~

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kenapa kau menolongku?"_

_Diam dan berlalu. Hanya seperti itu balasannya terhadapku._

_Benar. Kita bukan teman._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sejak saat itu kami tak saling bicara. Bahkan berpapasan pun ia tidak menatapku sama sekali. Aku baru saja berfikir bodoh waktu itu; lagipula, kenapa aku harus jadi temannya?

_Hahh._

Kugaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Ujian sudah selesai. Sebentar lagi adalah upacara kelulusan angkatanku, yang tinggal dua minggu lagi. Rasanya benar-benar lega aku akan terbebas dari sekolah. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja setelah ini.

Suasana kelas gaduh. Sibuk membahas apa yang harus diisi di 'lembar masa depan' yang dibagikan Meiko-sensei setengah jam lalu. Aku tidak tahu ingin jadi apa di masa depan nanti. Hm..mungkin asisten mangaka? Siapa tahu ketemu Orin-sensei. Tapi..aku tak bisa menggambar. Aku masih sibuk mencari inspirasi.

Olivia di sebelahku menulis dengan cepat. Goresan pulpennya cukup membuatku penasaran, aku melirik. Mungkin Olivia akan jadi ilmuwan atau apalah. Tapi, aku melihat tulisan Kagoshima. Tulisan berikutnya tidak terlihat karena penghalang tangannya.

Mungkin..dia mau hidup di Kagoshima?

* * *

_**Todokanai Sekai - The World I Can't Reach**_

_**Vocaloid is not mine**_

_**Genre : friendship/family**_

_**Rated : T**_

* * *

Kelulusan sudah berlalu. Seangkatanku sibuk mempersiapkan diri masuk universitas, begitu pula aku. Musim panas telah tiba. Membakar otakku hingga ke sel terkecil.

Aku lelah.

Aku sedang berada di tempat lotre sekarang karena mulai penat. Siapa tahu aku dapat. Nomor lotre ini kudapatkan kemarin dari _vending machine_ dekat apartemen dan ternyata undiannya dilakukan hari ini di toko Akai, sebelah kiri perempatan apartemen (dari tulisan di lotre). Nomornya terdiri dari tiga digit; 912. Padahal aku ingin nomor cantik seperti 888 atau 777. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Toh, hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang.

"467."

"814."

"323."

Tuh kan, gak mungkin nomor gini dapet.

"912."

_Eh?_

912?

Aku menatap kertas lotre itu tidak percaya. Lotre..terimakasih!

"Silahkan menukar nomor dengan hadiah di barisan kanan. Selanjutnya, 175."

Aku pindah dari kerumunan tak berbentuk ke deret rapi sebelah kanan, dimana beberapa orang mulai berbaris membentuk antrian dengan susunan dua sab ke belakang. Aku sibuk memandangi kertas lotre milikku hingga tak sadar menyenggol seseorang.

"Ah, maaf.." Ujarku sembari melihat siapa yang kusenggol tadi. Eh? Kok gak ada siapa-siapa ya? Aku terus menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Kemudian, kurasakan colekan kecil di pundakku. Aku akhirnya sedikit menunduk ke bawah.

Olivia rupanya.

Pantes aja gak kelihatan. Olivia lebih pendek dariku sih..

Tunggu, ngapain dia ke tempat ini?!

"Kau ikut lotre juga?" Tanyaku.

"Ada hadiah yang ingin ku menangkan. Tahun lalu aku tidak dapat." Ujarnya sembari menunduk. Perasaanku saja, atau Olivia memang agak kurusan ya? Olivia mengenakan celana santai selutut dan kaos merah yang dibalut jaket kuning. Tulang betisnya bagai tak berdaging. Hanya seperti dilapisi kulit saja. Apa dia benar-benar sakit ya?

Kenapa aku harus peduli? Itu kan urusannya!

"Selanjutnya!"

Antrian depan semakin sedikit. Aku dan Olivia perlahan bergerak maju ke depan untuk menukarkannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, giliran kami tiba. Aku dan Olivia segera menunjukkan lotre kami. Olivia yang pertama menukarkannya pada seorang bibi yang bertugas di bagian ini.

"Selamat, nona! Ini hadiah anda, diskon belanja 70% di Meiji St!"Bibi itu memberikan beberapa lembar voucher pada Olivia. Olivia menerima hadiah itu tanpa wajah senang sama sekali. Olivia membungkuk terima kasih. Tangannya kini memegang voucher diskon hadiahnya.

Ia baru saja menang lotre, tapi..kenapa dia seperti putus asa begitu?

"Selamat, tuan! Anda memenangkan paket festival musim panas ke Kagoshima untuk dua orang selama tiga hari! Kudengar langitnya sangat indah disana!" Bibi itu memberikan dua tiket festival kembang api beserta selembar reservasi penginapan di Kagoshima padaku. Ah, lumayan.

..mungkin mengajak ibuku? Ia pasti senang.

Aku menoleh ke arah Olivia, tapi ia sudah tak ada. Kulihat ia berlari di antara kerumunan, lalu menghilang begitu cepat.

Kenapa dengan gadis itu?

* * *

_"Akhir pekan ke Kagoshima? Boleh juga, kaasan akan ambil cuti beberapa hari."_

Yeah! Akhirnya!

Dan panggilan terputus begitu saja.

Akhirnya aku bisa menghabiskan musim panas selama beberapa hari dengan Kaasan. Hampir sebulan kami tidak bertemu.

Pekerjaannya sebagai sekretaris sebuah perusahaan bernama Kagamine Corp. benar-benar menyita seluruh waktu. Katanya sih sibuk. Ibu hanya mengunjungiku saat akhir pekan. Terkadang tidak mengunjungiku sama sekali. Ia hanya mengirim uang kebutuhanku melalui rekening bank. Dan festival Kagoshima akan menjadi kenangan terindahku bersama Kaasan.

Membayangkannya saja membuatku begitu senang. Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu akhir pekan.

Aku pergi ke konbini 24 jam ketika pukul sebelas malam. Aku tidak bisa tidur saking senangnya dan hanya ingin mencari kegiatan. Aku tiba di depan konbini dan hendak masuk, namun aku berpapasan dengan―

"Takahashi?"

―Olivia? Mengapa ia kesini?

"Hiruzen-san?" Aku mengernyit.

.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana, kami duduk di trotoar dan mulai berbincang. Dengan sekaleng kopi untuk teman malam ini. Suasana jalan sepi karena hampir tengah malam. Aku merapatkan jaket karena udara dingin. Begitu pula Olivia. Kulihat nafasnya memutih di udara.

"Takahashi, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku. Aku tahu ini terlambat, tapi.." Olivia menumpukan dagu diantara lututnya. Kedua tangannya melingkari tungkainya yang kurus kering. Kenapa ia tampak begitu menyedihkan? Agak miris juga.

"Itu sudah lama." Aku membuka penutup kopi kalengan-dengan suara _klak_ kecil lalu meminumnya.

Hawa malam bagai menusuk tulang. Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada pembicaraan di antara kami. Aku melihat Olivia terus mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas sejak tadi. Memandangi ribuan bintang dekorasi malam. Aku teringat sesuatu, kemudian aku menanyakannya.

"Hiruzen-san."

"Hn?" ―tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

"Siapa itu..Rinto?"

Bodoh. Bukankah aku sudah tahu, mengapa aku harus bertanya lagi?

"...sahabat baikku.." Ia memejamkan mata. Seolah berusaha mengingat kembali.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?"

_Mulutku tak mau berhenti._

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Olivia berdiri dari sisi trotoar. Sepertinya ia akan pergi. Kakinya bersiap melangkah. Aku berdiri.

"Apakah segitu pentingnya Rinto itu?"

_Berhenti._

"Kau tidak tahu."

"Apakah kematiannya mengubah sifatmu jadi begini?"

_Berhenti. Berhenti._

"Jika kau punya banyak waktu luang, gunakan untuk dirimu sendiri." Desisnya marah.

"Dia sudah lama mati."

Dan aku merasakan pipiku memanas kembali setelah sekian lama. Aku bahkan hampir lupa rasanya. Olivia menarik tangan kanannya dengan agak ragu. Ia menatap telapaknya sendiri.

"Maaf, Takahashi."

Ia berlalu.

* * *

Festival musim panas kurang seminggu lagi di pusat kota. Sedangkan tiket festival untuk Kagoshima kusimpan baik-baik di laci meja kamarku.

Aku sedang mengamati langit dari bagian tengah tangga di jalan menuju apartemenku.

Hari masih pagi. Namun panas mulai menyiksa diri. Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan berjalan menyusuri kota. Siapa tahu aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

Ornamen dan hiasan untuk festival mulai dipasang di jalan. Lampion-lampion mulai melintang, menghubungkan kedua sisi jalan. Anak-anak kecil tampak bersemangat membantu. Angin musim panas sama sekali tak mengusik mereka. Ah, betapa menyenangkannya menjadi anak kecil.

Aku terhenti di sebuah kedai Takoyaki yang sepertinya baru buka hari ini. Pemilik tempat itu baru saja memasang spanduk nama kedai―_Takoyaki Happy_. Dengan _emoticon_ orang tersenyum di sisi kiri tulisan takoyaki. Merah dan kuning tidaklah buruk.

"Ojii-san, baru buka?" Sapaku. Paman yang baru saja menata peralatan masak takoyaki tersenyum ke arahku.

"Oh, hai anak muda!"

Aku duduk di kursi. Memesan takoyaki. Paman itu terkekeh dan mengatakan bahwa akan sedikit lama karena ia masih menata. Aku bilang tidak apa dan hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu saja. Paman itu masih sibuk menata perlengkapan.

Lalu paman itu mulai membuat takoyaki dan bertanya aku mau isi apa.

"Daging ayam saja."

"Maaf kau harus menunggu sebentar lagi."

"Tidak apa."

Mataku mendapati tumpukan lembar kertas di meja kayu yang agak jauh dari paman takoyaki itu.

"Ojii-san..itu, kertas apa?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, itu. Aku menggambarkan manga untuk anakku. Aku senang ia ingin mulai melakukan sesuatu, jadi aku membantu menggambarnya meski bekerja. Tapi, ceritanya tetap dari dia." Jelas ojii-san itu. Aku mengangguk pelan. Rupanya ojii-san ini orang yang baik. Ia membantu anaknya menggambar―

Eh? Manga?

* * *

Setelah makan takoyaki aku berakhir di taman kota. Aku duduk di bangku yang kosong. Menatap langit biru memuakkan di atas sana. Sedikit teringat masa lalu.

Konyol.

_Sreek_

_Sreeek_

Suara apa itu?

Aku menoleh ke belakang, kudapati seorang berambut pirang sibuk menggambar sesuatu. Bangku kami saling membelakangi, sehingga dia tidak tahu aku melihatnya. Tunggu..pirang..

Ia menggambar seseorang yang warna rambutnya serupa dengannya. Tapi..sepertinya itu gambar laki-laki. Siapa ya? Gambarnya...kurang bagus.

Ia menoleh dan memergokiku sedang mengintip aktivitasnya.

"Takahashi." Ia menyembunyikan buku sketsanya.

"Hiruzen-san..a-aku.." Kenapa aku jadi gagap begini?

Olivia hendak beranjak, namun kutahan tangannya. Ia terhenti tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padaku.

"Aku..minta maaf.."

Sulit sekali mengucapkan tiga kata itu.

Olivia tidak bicara. Ia melepaskan tangannya dan berlalu pergi. Hah. Menyebalkan. Mengapa aku selalu saja dalam posisi sulit begini, sih?

Ponselku berdering. Aku segera mengangkatnya tanpa melihat.

"Moshi-mo―"

"_Benarkah ini dengan Takahashi Yohio-san?"_

"I-iya?" ―ada apa ya? Mengapa terdengar panik? Ini siapa?

"_Ibu anda Takahashi Prima mengalami kecelakaan. Kami sudah membawanya ke rumah sa―"_

_**KLAK**_

"Kaasan!"

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga ke rumah sakit. Menyusuri trotoar dengan terburu-buru. Kaasan..kaasan..

Kecelakaan?

Aku tiba di pelataran rumah sakit dan menerobos perawat. Mereka memakiku bergantian. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin bertanya, tapi resepsionis tidak ada. Kemana aku harus―

"Apakah anda Takahashi Yohio-san?" Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Refleks aku menoleh. Kulihat seorang pria berusia sekitar 40-an berada di belakangku. Aku mengangguk meski tak mengenal orang ini.

"Saya Kagamine Len. Ibu anda mengalami kecelakaan saat menyeberang jalan. Ia sekarang ada di ruang gawat darurat. Saya yang membawanya kemari."

Aku segera membungkuk terima kasih dan berlari mencari ruang gawat darurat. Ketemu. Tapi, pintunya tertutup. Aku juga tak bisa melihat meski ada kaca di pintunya. Aku hanya bisa berharap ibuku akan baik-baik saja. Setelah sekitar setengah jam, dokter keluar dari ruangan dan aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibu saya, dok?!"

Kaasan pasti baik-baik saja. Aku yakin. Lagipula Kaasan sudah berjanji akan menghabiskan liburan musim panas bersamaku.

Dokter itu melepas kacamatanya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kami sudah berusaha, tapi.."

Aku menyerobot masuk ke ruang UGD. Pemandangan itu tersaji begitu saja di depanku. Aku mendengar bunyi panjang dari elektrokardiograf. Serta tubuh ibuku yang terbaring dengan penuh darah. Beberapa perawat di dalam menatapku iba. Aku diam di tempat. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Kaasan...

Bagaimana dengan janjimu padaku?

_Ah._

Pipiku terasa basah.

* * *

Aku hanya berdiam diri setelah pemakaman ibuku kemarin. Mataku memanas. Tiket festival kurobek menjadi serpihan kecil dan kubuang ke tempat sampah. Benda itu sudah tak berguna sekarang. Kenapa, Kaasan pergi sekarang?

Ibu mulai bekerja sejak ayah meninggal. Tapi, kematian ayahku disebabkan olehku. Sewaktu SMP aku masih gemar berkelahi dengan siapa saja. Waktu itu ayah melindungiku dari para preman yang kuhajar tempo hari sebelumnya. Lukanya banyak dan kepalanya bocor. Sayang, aku terlambat membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aku masih ingat wajah sedih ibuku saat itu. Rumah bagai kapal pecah ketika aku kembali pulang seusai memberitahukan kabar kematian ayah dari telfon rumah sakit. Ibuku hanya menangis. Bahkan saat aku memanggilnya, ibuku menghiraukanku. Aku tahu. Ini salahku.

Salahku.

Kemudian aku mulai berubah. Menghindari perkelahian dan belajar layaknya siswa lain. Berusaha memahami materi yang kuabaikan selama ini. Memang tidak mudah, tapi aku harus berusaha agar ibuku tidak pusing memikirkan kelakuanku. Aku ingin ibuku senang. Ibu bekerja di sebuah perusahaan selama dua tahun dan naik pangkat. Tapi, kami harus pindah ke Oita untuk mempermudah akses pekerjaan ibuku. Pekerjaannya menyita seluruh waktu kami bertemu. Kami jadi jarang berbicara. Mungkin ibuku membenciku sejak saat itu dan muak melihatku. Aku menyampingkan hal itu dan terus berharap kami bisa tertawa kembali seperti dulu. Aku bertahan untuk satu alasan itu. Festival musim panas ini adalah langkah awal untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami. Tapi...

Bagaimana sekarang?

Isakku kutelan paksa.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini festival dibuka. Orang-orang berlalu lalang memenuhi jajaran stand di area festival. Memang ramai. Aku memilih menaiki _ferris wheel_ untuk menghilangkan penat. Wahana ini menunggu pengunjung yang lain masuk. Hanya kapsul ini yang masih tersisa banyak ruang. Kembang api mulai meledak di udara. Aku hanya menatap kosong ke arah langit. Aku sekarang tidak tahu harus apa. Musim panas yang seharusnya menyenangkan justru menjadi begini. Sudah beberapa hari sejak ibuku tiada. Seorang pria bernama Kagamine Len yang kutemui waktu itu bilang dia mau saja membiayai kehidupanku, karena ia merasa bertanggung jawab terhadapku selaku atasan ibuku. Tapi...

_DUARR!_

Suara itu memenuhi pikiranku. Ikut meledakkan perasaanku. Hanya ibuku yang memberiku arti hidup. Dan sekarang, aku kehilangannya? Mengapa kisah hidupku bagai drama picisan saja?

_DUARR!_

Kueratkan kepalan tanganku. Sedih, marah, kesal...aku..aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan isi hatiku yang campur aduk ini.

"Takahashi?"

Aku mendongak. Melihat Olivia menatapku bingung. Ia mengenakan yukata biru muda dan membawa kembang gula di tangan kanannya. Dia juga ingin menaiki _ferris wheel_?

"Bukankah kau harusnya ke Kagoshima?" Tanyanya dengan nada heran.

Aku diam.

Aku sekarang mengerti mengapa Olivia ingin bunuh diri saat itu.

Olivia duduk di depanku. Hatiku terlalu kacau bahkan untuk sekedar merespon. Wahana ini bergerak perlahan ketika Olivia telah masuk dan menutup pintu. Kami hanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Olivia melihat ke arah luar, memandangi puluhan kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam―hingga Olivia menyodorkan kembang gulanya padaku.

"Untukmu, Takahashi."

Aku sedikit mendongak menatapnya. Sayangnya, kenyataan tidak semanis kembang gula. Inikah yang Olivia rasakan saat kepergian Rinto, sahabatnya? Rasanya hidup bagai tak bermakna begitu kehilangan orang yang berharga bagi kita.

_DUAR!_

Kembali, bunga api meledak di udara.

"Rasanya manis, kok." Tawarnya. Ia tersenyum ke arahku.

_Hah?_

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku, tidak percaya.

_Olivia.._

_Tersenyum?_

_Untukku?_

"Ambillah, Takahashi."

_DUAR! DUAR!_

Senyum yang sangat indah. Apalagi saat terkena cahaya dari ledakan kembang api dari sisi kiri. Menimbulkan efek bayangan yang membuatku tak berkedip selama beberapa detik. Aku hanya balas tersenyum.

_DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!_

Sayangnya kita bukan teman.

―_**Owari―**_

_**A/N**_ :

sudah tamat.

Kenapa jadi gini ya ceritanya? Gomen alurnya dicepetin ehehe*digampar*

bikin 1st POV susah bener ya, fuuhhh*sweat* gomen lama. Idenya kagak dateng2 OwOb . Panda kira semua tahu siapa paman takoyaki itu xD fufufu~

Untuk next chapter semacam spin off dan menggunakan 3rd POV. Tentang ayah angkatnya Rinto. Yang mau silahkan baca, yang gak mau ya udah (?) （ク￣へ￣）ク *dibakar idup2* yang jelas akan menjelaskan semuanya secara jelas dari awal (?)

Bikinnya sambil dengerin dareka no sei ni wa shinai (don't blame someone else) - SKE48 dan sedikit kontaminasi (?) dari Hemenway-By my side /promo/ ya sudahlah. Sampai jumpa di fanfic berikutnya! Atau..mau baca fic Panda yang lain? xD /promo season 2/ silahkan cek profil Panda yaa xD

Saya tahu begitu banyak kekurangan saya disini. Karena itu ijinkan Panda memohon maaf sekali lagi (_ _)

Sayonara! XD/


	11. Special 心の端 - Edge of The Heart

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagamine Len namanya. Pemilik sah dari Kagamine Corp. Empat puluh satu tahun. Duda ―karena ditinggal mati sang istri. Tidak punya anak sebelum temannya yang berkebangsaan inggris―tapi tinggal di Jepang―, Oliver dan Lola kecelakaan. Ia mengambilnya dari mereka.

Anak angkat.

Ia teringat ketika kanker hati menggerogoti tubuh istrinya dulu. Bagaimana ia menjalani kemoterapi hingga kepalanya botak, tapi masih saja terlihat cantik di matanya. Namanya juga cinta.

Singkat cerita, istrinya yang bernama Rin meninggal. Tak lama kemudian temannya mengalami kecelakaan dan menitipkan kedua anaknya pada Len sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Kembar tak identik. Awalnya Len ragu, apakah ia akan bisa merawat dengan baik. Ia terlalu sibuk akan pekerjaannya. Mereka sudah memberi kedua anaknya nama. Len tidak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana.

Kedua anak temannya berada dalam inkubator saat ini. Len tinggal menunggu hingga besok pagi ia bisa membawa mereka. Udara malam sangat dingin. Tidak baik untuk anakーterutama yang masih bayi.

Tanpa sengaja ia melihat, tampaknya sepasang suami istri dibawa menuju ruang gawat darurat. Darah mereka begitu banyak hingga berceceran di lantai rumah sakit. Len tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan suster yang membawa mereka,

"Kasihan, sepertinya ia mengalami keguguran. Tadi mereka ditabrak begitu keras."

Len ikut merasa iba. Dan ia berdoa semoga pasangan itu baik-baik saja.

Esoknya, Len pulang dengan membawa kedua anak temannya. Soal pemakaman, jenazah Oliver dan Lola dimakamkan di tanah kelahiran mereka, Inggris. Tapi mereka sudah tak punya saudara. Mungkin itu alasannya mereka menitipkan anaknya pada Len. Len akan berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik untuk kedua anak mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Todokanai Sekai ― The World I Can't Reach ~ 心の端 **__**\- Edge of The Heart ~**_

_**Vocaloid is not mine**_

_**Genre : Friendship/Family**_

_**Rated : T**_

* * *

**~from Past to Present~**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hingga beberapa bulan kemudian, Len memperhatikan kedua anak angkatnya sekarang. Ia begitu senang memiliki anak―meski bukan kandung dan tanpa pendamping hidup. Dan bulan ini adalah jadwal anak angkatnya berimunisasi. Jika urusan anaknya, Len tidak mau mempercayakan mereka pada pelayan di rumah yang kelewat banyak. Ia harus memastikan sendiri kondisinya.

Tanpa pusing mencari, ia melaju ke rumah sakit miliknya. Setiap melihat rumah sakit, ia memang akan selalu mengenang memori bersama istrinya. Andai saja Rin masih ada, ia pasti juga bahagia sepertinya.

Len memarkirkan mobilnya dan menggendong kedua anak angkatnya yang masih bayi itu turun. Ia lalu menutup pintu mobil dengan kakinya. Lalu mulai berjalan memasuki rumah sakit. Nampaknya ia sedikit kerepotan menggendong dua bayi sekaligus.

"Biar saya membantu anda, tuan."

Seorang pria berkacamata menawarkan dirinya membantu Len. Awalnya Len tidak mau. Tapi, setelah dipikir lagi, tidak mungkin ia membawa dua bayi bersamaan. Lalu, bagaimana nanti ia menulis di resepsionis? Atau jika ada telfon penting?

"Ah, terima kasih. Tuan..?" Len menyerahkan satu bayi dan memandangi pria berkacamata itu.

"Jangan panggil tuan, Kagamine-san.." Ia terkekeh.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Len mengernyit.

"Aku pernah membuatkan iklan perusahaan anda tahun lalu. Apakah anda lupa teman anda sendiri?"

Len mengingat-ingat. Ia tersentak, kemudian terbahak-bahak.

"Oh, Hiruzen-san! Senang bertemu anda kembali! Anda kemari untuk apa?"Len penasaran. Yah, mereka memang teman dari sekolah dasar. Bahkan Hiruzen mau membuatkan iklan gratis untuknya sewaktu memulai bisnis miliknya beberapa tahun lalu. Iklan itu sukses membuat banyak investor datang kepadanya. Len akan selalu berhutang budi padanya.

"Menjenguk istriku. Dia habis operasi kemarin."

"Operasi apa?"

"Operasi angkat rahim. Awalnya dia tidak mau, tapi aku memaksanya." Pria berkacamata itu menunduk. Len tahu mengapa istri temannya itu tidak mau dioperasi. Mempunyai anak adalah harapan setiap ibu―kata istrinya dulu. Sayang, mereka belum sempat diberi anak oleh Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Kenapa harus diangkat?" Tanya Len.

"Ini karena kecelakaan tiga bulan lalu. Kami mengalami kecelakaan. Istriku keguguran waktu itu. Lalu, setelah dokter memeriksa, istriku ternyata terkena kanker rahim. Awalnya kami terkejut. Dokter telah menyarankan operasi saat itu, namun istriku tidak mau karena kami masih belum punya anak. Tapi, aku khawatir dengan penyakitnya dan justru memaksanya operasi. Aku tidak mau kehilangan istriku juga." Jelas pria berkacamata itu. Ia menunduk menatap bayi yang digendongnya. Len mengerti perasaannya. Semua orang tua juga menginginkan anak di dunia ini.

―_mereka hanya kurang beruntung._

"Ah, aku akan meminta tolong suster saja, maaf merepotkanmu, Hiruzen-san." Len tersenyum ke arahnya. Temannya itu membalasnya dan mengembalikan bayi yang dibawanya pada Len.

"Oya, siapa namanya?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Namanya..Rinto.." Len berusaha mengingat nama bayi laki-laki itu. Yah entah mengapa Oliver memberi nama begitu. Seperti mengingatkannya pada mendiang istrinya.

"Nama yang bagus. Aku permisi, Kagamine-san."

"Terima kasih, Hiruzen-san."

Mereka menjauh.

* * *

Len menerima telfon penting ketika anaknya sedang diimunisasi. Len menuju ke arah lorong yang terbuka untuk menerima telfon. Tentang bisnis di Kagoshima.

"Begitu. Ya. Hm...ya..baiklah. Selamat siang." Len mengakhiri panggilan. Semoga saja bisnisnya kali ini juga lancar tanpa kendala apapun. Ia berbalik menuju ruang imunisasi anak-anaknya.

* * *

Len pulang saat malam mulai bersalju. Kedua anaknya tertidur pulas di jok belakang. Len harus hati-hati saat menyetir karena mereka semua masih bayi. Mobilnya melewati Hiruzen dan istrinya yang berjalan kaki secara perlahan. Len bahkan masih bisa melihat istri temannya menangis tidak karuan. Ia kemudian melihat kedua anak angkatnya.

"Tapi.." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa menyerahkan salah seorang dari anaknya. Ia sudah memimpikan hal ini sejak lama. Dan amanat teman yang sudah tiada terngiang di benaknya.

"_Kau boleh memiliki satu."_

Satu.

Satu saja?

Len terkejut sendiri mendapati ingatannya mengatakan begitu.

"_Kau terlalu sibuk..Kagamine-san.."_

Tanpa sadar Len mempercepat laju mobilnya. Melupakan kedua bayi yang berada di jok belakang. Dan secara tiba-tiba ia mengerem mobilnya.

"_Namanya..."_

_**CKIIIITT!**_

Kepala Len terantuk setir mobil. Untung kedua anaknya tidak kenapa-napa. Mereka hanya terbangun dan menangis.

"Satu?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Rupanya dari awal memang temannya hanya menitipkan satu anak padanya. Len terlalu sibuk, dan Oliver sudah memikirkannya sejauh itu. Len tahu alasannya. Tapi, tetap saja...

Len melihat kedua anaknya yang masih menangis di jok belakang.

"Kh.."

Ia punya dua dan Hiruzen bahkan tak punya kesempatan memiliki anak.

Len menghentikan mobilnya. Jalanan sedang lengang. Salju masih turun. Len menata hatinya selama beberapa detik dan menghela nafas. Setidaknya itu Hiruzen; setidaknya ia tahu siapa yang akan merawatnya. Dan ia tahu temannya dan istrinya akan mengasuhnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Len menemukan keranjang buah yang cukup besar di bawah kursi jok sebelahnya. Keranjang kesukaan istrinya dulu. Ia selalu meletakkannya disitu untuk mengingat sang istri. Ia mengambil seorang dari anaknya dan turun dari mobil dengan cepat. Kemudian meletakkan bayi itu dalam keranjang. Ia membaca tulisan yang ia buat khusus untuk keduanya di pakaian mereka. Sedikit berat hati. Tapi, hutang budi harus dibalas, kan? Ia juga takkan mendapatkan semua ini tanpa bantuan Hiruzen.

"Semoga mereka menemukanmu...Olivia.."

Saat Len masuk kembali ke dalam mobil, ia melihat Hiruzen dan istrinya berada tak jauh dari belakang mobilnya melalui cermin kecil di atasnya. Cepat-cepat ia melajukan mobilnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah lima belas tahun semenjak kejadian itu. Len bahkan tidak tahu pasangan itu memungutnya atau tidak. Salah satu yang dibawanya, Rinto―kini menjadi sebangsa Otaku. Memang benar kata Oliver dulu. Satu saja ia tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mendidik mereka. Apalagi dua. Len sudah menceritakan masa lalu kedua orang tua Rinto padanya saat ia beranjak masuk SMP―dengan mengurangi bagian saudaranya― ketika Rinto bertanya mengapa saat cek darah di rumah sakit, golongan darahnya berbeda dengan sang ayah. Rinto hanya diam saja saat mendengarkan, meski sempat kabur beberapa hari karenanya. Len mengerti posisi Rinto. Lagipula mereka tak ada hubungan darah sama sekali.

Tapi, Rinto jarang pulang akhir-akhir ini ketika masuk SMA. Bukannya Len tidak tahu. Tapi, ia biarkan saja. Lagipula Rinto menelponnya dan berkata menginap di rumah temannya. Len tidak tahu siapa teman Rinto. Ia tak pernah cerita. Mungkin itu cara Rinto melupakannya.

Melupakan? Itu agak menyakitkan.

Lalu suatu hari, Rinto pulang ke rumah―dengan terpaksa. Len menggunakan jamuan makan malam dengan beberapa klien di rumahnya untuk membuat Rinto kembali. Rinto menurut, tidak protes sama sekali. Bagaimanapun, Rinto anaknya sekarang. Ia pun merindukannya layaknya seorang ayah.

Saat Rinto kembali, Len meminta Rinto menelfon teman yang biasa ia tumpangi. Karena Len merasa tidak enak juga kalau tidak memberi apa-apa pada keluarga yang ditumpangi Rinto hampir setiap malam. Tak lupa untuk mengundang orang tuanya. Rinto terlihat senang dan segera menelfon temannya itu―di depan Len.

"Olivia-san, nanti Tousan mengundangmu makan malam. Ajak Kaasan dan Tousanmu jika mereka tidak sibuk. Datang ya. Oya, ada Pancake Nanas juga."

Len terjengit. Bukan masalah pancake nanas. Entah mengapa Rinto suka membuatnya belakangan ini. Len tidak memikirkannya.

Tadi ia dengar...Olivia?

Sebelum ia bertanya, Rinto sudah melesat menuju dapur. Len hanya bisa berharap teman Rinto itu datang malam ini.

Ia harus memastikannya sendiri.

* * *

Apakah hipotesisnya benar?

Len bahkan menunggu di dekat pintu untuk menyambut mereka. Ternyata itu Hiruzen, kawan lama. Tentu saja Len menyapanya ramah. Dugaannya benar. Lalu, ia mengalihkan atensinya pada gadis remaja yang datang bersama Hiruzen dan sang istri. Rambutnya pirang, sama seperti Rinto.

"Jadi, anak kalian bernama Olivia ya? Dia cantik." Len tersenyum.

"Olivia-san! Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu!" Rinto berlarian menuju ke arah gadis bernama Olivia itu. Baru kali ini Len melihat Rinto sesenang itu. Mungkin, ikatan batin mereka sebagai saudara menghubungkan keduanya?

Tapi, Len merasa bukan itu jawabannya. Lalu, mereka pergi dari hadapan Len dan pasangan Hiruzen.

"Hiruzen-san, aku mau bertanya sesuatu. Siapa Olivia?" Len memandang serius.

Mantan pembuat iklan di perusahaan Len bercerita secara rinci. Ia merasa tidak perlu berbohong pada Len soal Olivia. Pasangan itu menemukan Olivia di taman dekat rumah mereka saat berjalan pulang dari rumah sakit. Lalu mereka kembali ke Akihabara. Namun, sewaktu memilih SMA, Olivia ingin bersekolah di Oita. Mereka terpaksa kembali untuk menuruti keinginan Olivia. Namun, Oita mengingatkan mereka kenangan buruk saat kecelakaan. Dan mereka khawatir seseorang yang meletakkan Olivia di taman waktu itu tiba-tiba mendatangi mereka dan mengambil Olivia. Karena mereka tidak mengubah nama Olivia. Hanya diimbuhi nama keluarga saja. Meski kemungkinannya kecil, tetap saja mereka khawatir.

"Lalu, bagaimana anak kalian saat sekolah disini? Apakah ia menyukainya?" Tanya Len.

"Ia hanya pintar di bahasa inggris. Bahasa Jepangnya payah." Ayah Olivia tertawa kecil. Berkebalikan dengan Rinto―Len memikirkan. Hobi _otaku_-nya Rinto membuatnya mahir berbahasa Jepang karena variasi kata. Len memaklumi saja jika Olivia pintar bahasa Inggris. Kedua orang tua kandungnya memang berasal dari London. Tidak heran. Kemudian, Len mempersilahkan mereka menuju meja makan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Len sangat senang mengetahui hubungan Olivia dan Rinto baik-baik saja. Yukari yang selalu memberitahunya melalui pesan singkat. Terkadang Len berfikir Yukari itu _tsundere_. Len tertawa pelan. Apa otaknya sudah terkontaminasi 'ilmu' dari anaknya?

_**KRIING!**_

Telfon kantor berbunyi. Len segera mengangkatnya.

"Kagamine Corporation."

"_Kagamine-san! Anak anda sedang berada di rumah sakit saat ini! Kami sedang menanganinya sekarang."_

_**KLAK**_

Masih terdengar suara di telfon. Len mengabaikannya dan cepat-cepat menuju rumah sakit.

* * *

_Todokanai Sekai - The World I Can't Reach 心の端 __\- Edge of The Heart_

* * *

Terkena macet dua jam di jalan membuat Len jadi tidak sabaran. Len menutup pintu mobilnya keras-keras dan berlari masuk begitu tiba di rumah sakit. Ia bertanya sebentar pada resepsionis dan menuju ruang gawat darurat tempat Rinto berada. Ia berlari beberapa detik sebelum melihat Olivia yang duduk hendak beranjak. Len dengan cepat menahannya. Tanpa harus bertanya, ia tahu pasti Olivia yang membawa Rinto ke rumah sakit.

"Terima kasih."

Tapi, Olivia justru berlari pergi. Len lalu menoleh ke arah pintu ruang gawat darurat. Rinto sudah dibawa keluar dan Len ingin mengikuti kemana anaknya dibawa pergi. Namun ponselnya berdering. Len melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Klien penting untuk bisnis di Kagoshima. Len tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Semua ini juga demi Rinto. Len mengumpat sebelum mengangkat telfonnya. Dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ia begitu menyesal harus meninggalkan Rinto di saat seperti ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Len harus kembali menelan pahitnya kenyataan.

Siang ini hujan. Len berniat menjenguk anaknya setelah semalam tidak sempat melihatnya meski harus basah kuyup. Pantas saja ia melihat Olivia berlari keluar tadi. Sampai-sampai Olivia tidak menyadari keberadaannya di dekat tangga. Len melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan Rinto. 301 jika ia tidak salah mengingat ucapan resepsionis. Tapi, ia mendengar sesuatu. Bunyi panjang yang sama saat istrinya meninggal mencapai gendang telinganya. Len langsung bergegas menuju ruangan Rinto.

Len berdiri di depan pintu ruangan yang terbuka.

Ia melihat garis hijau panjang. Garis yang menyatakan istrinya tiada dulu kini terpantul di retinanya. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Bahkan tak sempat berkata-kata.

Len diam cukup lama di ambang pintu. Hanya memandangi anaknya yang telah ditutupi selimut oleh suster. Ia berdiri cukup lama hingga tak sadar membuat jantungnya memompa lebih cepat. Darahnya berdesir. Sepasang matanya memanas, tapi pipinya terasa basah.

―ia menangis.

Bahkan ketika Olivia tiba dan menangisi jasad Rinto, Len masih diam.

Mengapa..ia selalu kehilangan orang yang dicintainya?

* * *

Hujan mengiringi kepergian Rinto. Len tak kuasa menahan tangisnya begitu melihat Rinto dimakamkan. Ia tidak menyalahkan kematian Rinto pada siapapun. Ia hanya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menyadari ini adalah akibat kurangnya perhatian pada sang anak.

Lalu, bagaimana sekarang?

Ia tidak punya lagi orang yang harus ia lindungi. Apalagi untuk dia cinta.

Takdir suka sekali mempermainkan hidupnya.

* * *

.

.

.

Kepindahan seorang pekerja dari Akita mengawali pertemuan Len dengan Prima. Len hanya kekurangan orang dan mengambil asal nama pekerja dari cabang perusahaannya di Akita.

"Kagamine-san. Saya Takahashi Prima. Mohon bantuannya." Len ingat saat wanita itu melakukan *)jikoshokai di hadapannya.

Len suka bagaimana cara wanita itu menatapnya.

Hampir setahun Len dan Prima bekerja bersama. Kesibukan membuat keduanya lupa masa lalu sejenak. Prima pernah bercerita suaminya meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Ia sedikit marah pada anaknya, tapi tidak membencinya. Ia juga bercerita anaknya mulai suka belajar. Setiap kali membahas anak, Len justru teringat Rinto. Dan saat Prima menunjukkan foto anaknya dari ponsel miliknya, entah mengapa ia seakan melihat Rinto. Apakah setahun ditinggal anaknya duluan membuatnya jadi serindu ini? Rambut pirangnya sama. Meski tetap saja berbeda. Len terkadang merasa otaknya sudah tidak beres.

Dan ia merasa semakin tidak beres ketika mengucapkan segelintir kata;

"Prima. Menikahlah denganku."

Hal yang wajar untuk duda sepertinya. Bertahun-tahun dalam kesendirian, tentu saja ia rindu sentuhan wanita. Bukan untuk menggantikan posisi Rin dalam hatinya. Ia hanya ingin merasakan kehangatan keluarga. Ia tidak tahu, untuk siapa hidupnya sekarang. Ia tidak tahu untuk siapa ia bekerja.

Untuk apa harta yang melimpah sebanyak ini?

Prima hanya mengangguk malu.

Sayangnya, hal itu tak pernah terwujud. Prima pun ikut meninggalkannya. Len frustrasi. Ia menghubungi kawan lamanya, Hiruzen ―sambil berdiri di balkon, memandangi langit yang berubah menjadi warna-warni menyilaukan netra. Festival musim panas terakhir ia hadiri sekitar dua belas tahun lalu, saat ia pergi bersama istrinya. Cerita lama.

Ia menunggu balasan. Ia butuh teman bercerita. Tapi yang mengangkat justru istrinya. Ia berkata Hiruzen pergi ke festival untuk berjualan Takoyaki. Terlalu bersemangat hingga lupa membawa ponselnya. Len berbasa-basi sebentar sebelum mengakhiri panggilan.

Ah. Kini ia sendirian lagi. Apa anak Prima akan menerima tawarannya?

Kembang api yang ada di udara seolah menertawakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Todokanai Sekai - The World I Can't Reach ~心の端 **__**\- Edge of The Heart ~**_

**-End-**

* * *

.

.

.

Note :

*) Jikoshokai - Perkenalan diri sendiri

_**A/N :**_

Panda gatau kesambet apaan sewaktu menulis ini. Hampir dua setengah jam dari pukul setengah lima sampai jam tujuh pagi nonstop. Begitu sampai A/N baru ngelirik jam, udah jam tujuh. Hahahaha xD Panda pikir2, gimana kalo dibuat begini? Terus begini? Akhirnya jadi. Percaya gak percaya, nonstop mengetiknya =w=)b

Terima kasih sudah membaca , mohon maaf masih banyak kekurangan.


	12. Special - Speak Off (Yukari's side)

Spin off lagi. Wkwk. Tenang, tenang. Habis ini gak ada spinoff lagi, suer. Jangan pelototin Panda gitu ah QwQ Ini cuma ceritanya Yukari. Ga adil rasanya klo dia ga dapet bagian/?/ ngepasin jadi 12 sekalian ehehehe/dijeblosin ke kandang singa/

Oya sebentar ada pengumuman penting, makanya saya taro spin-off biar semua tahu./?

Cerita ini **akan ada sekuelnya** dan sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan, yey! /ga/ (Buat yg gak puas sama ending kemarin. Masih tentang Olivia sama abang Yohio, dan mungkin muncul...romens/? )

Judul untuk sekuel baru nanti akan berbeda; Kawaranai Mono - Unchanged Things. Rilisnya (?) sekitaran Agustus nanti. So, stay tune di fandom Voca Indo ya hahaha/elosiapa/

Tapi saya rasa saya butuh bantuan seseorang sebagai asisten saya nanti/? Silahkan PM saja ya (kalo mau). Untuk **Guest**-san..tolonglah login saya pengen tahu wujudmu yg sebenarnya /ga/ terimakasih sudah baca, kemarin reviewmu masuk telat T^T

Yang mau sekuelnya, silahkan baca, yang enggak yaudeh/?

Maap banyak bacot 8"D

_Douzo onegaishimasu!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yukari tidak mengerti. Mengapa ia harus menangisi kematian Rinto? Bukankah harusnya ia...

..tersenyum lebar?

* * *

_**Todokanai Sekai ― The World I Can't Reach ~Speak Off~**_

* * *

Hujan.

Lagi-lagi hujan.

Yukari duduk di sisi ranjang menghadap luar. Yukari hanya menatap kosong ke arah balkon yang pintunya terbuka. Angin dingin mengenai permukaan kulitnya. Lantai di bawahnya ikut terasa dingin.

Sudah berapa lama ia begini?

Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah bingkai foto. Bingkai foto antara ia dan Rinto di masa kecil sewaktu sekolah dasar ―berlatarkan sebuah taman hijau. Meski dipisahkan oleh sebatang pohon besar karena Yukari yang memintanya. Ayah mereka yang menginginkannya.

Mereka bertemu dengan cara normal, diperkenalkan oleh ayah mereka masing-masing ketika jamuan makan malam di sebuah hotel.

Otaku.

Ya, karena Rinto itu Otaku maka Yukari membencinya. Dirinya ini pernah diculik seorang otaku...dulu. Itu sudah lama sekali. Awalnya saat ia tahu Rinto seorang Otaku ia tidak merasa masalah. Tapi semenjak ia diculik, menjadi semacam trauma psikis baginya.

Terkadang ia heran mengapa Rinto betah dengannya tiap kali ia berkunjung menyerahkan laporan kinerja perusahaan ayahnya. Rinto bahkan tak pernah membalas perbuatannya. Baik cacian maupun kekerasan ketika tak sengaja Rinto mendekat kurang dari lima meter. Yukari pernah bertanya sekali pada Rinto,

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas?" Tanyanya suatu ketika.

"Aku juga tidak menyukaimu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membencimu, Yukari-san." Jawaban Rinto membuat Yukari berpikir keras, apa maksud dia yang sebenarnya.

Rinto selalu mengetahui semua tentangnya, makanan favoritnya, tempat kesukaannya, bahkan isi hatinya.

Yukari tidak tahu apa sebutan yang tepat untuk perasaan aneh Rinto.

Dan ia baru mengetahuinya ketika upacara kelulusan sewaktu SMP. Rinto mengatakannya ketika tak sengaja mereka bertemu di depan gerbang yang sudah sepi ―dengan selisih jarak lima meter, tentu saja.

"Kurasa...aku mencintaimu, Yukari.." Rinto sedikit menunduk.

Yukari hanya diam mendengarnya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu, tapi..

"Bukankah kau tahu? Aku membenci Otaku. Semuanya." Ya, Yukari benci Otaku. Mereka hanya memikirkan diri mereka sendiri tanpa peduli orang sekitar. Perusak bangsa karena rata-rata dari mereka tidak bekerja saat lulus sekolah nanti. Hanya membebani negara, bukan?

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau aku bukan Otaku?"

Tersentak.

Angin berhembus kencang.

Yukari menatap Rinto yang agak jauh darinya itu dengan tatapan heran namun sedetik kemudian sorot matanya kembali tajam.

"Teruslah bermimpi, Otaku."

Yukari rasa, ia makin membenci Rinto.

Bahkan saat SMA, tak ada satupun yang berubah dari Rinto. Yah, kecuali teman barunya yang bernama Olivia. Kenapa mau saja si Olivia itu berteman dengan anak macam Rinto? Dia itu Otaku! Yukari pernah dengar Olivia membenci Otaku. Dan ia pun menanyakannya di suatu pagi ketika baru ada mereka bertiga yang tiba di kelas; Yukari, Rana, dan Olivia.

"Nee, Olivia-chan, kau dekat dengan Kagamine, ya." Rana, teman dekat Yukari memulai aksinya.

"Y-yah, kurasa.." Olivia tampak ragu.

"Kau benar-benar jadi teman Otaku itu?" Yukari tak boleh ketinggalan peran.

"Apa yang kau lihat dari Otaku itu?" Yukari masih mencecar pertanyaan.

"Y-yah, ini tidak seperti kami berteman, kebetulan saja. Aku bukan temannya, kok." Olivia masih ragu ketika menjawabnya.

Yukari tersenyum kecil melihat Rinto sudah berada di depan kelas dan berhenti. Tangannya membawa sebuah kardus kecil. Apa itu? Yukari merasa tidak perlu tahu. Rinto menatap Yukari sebentar dan Yukari memberi isyarat dengan mata agar Rinto diam saja. Rinto menurutinya. Yukari melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Iya juga sih. Tapi, kalian seperti berteman, deh."

Olivia terkikik. "Mana mungkin aku berteman dengan Otaku? Ayolah, itu menggelikan."

Olivia masih belum sadar Rinto menatapnya dengan mata terbuka lebar. Dan disinilah kemenangan Yukari dipastikan.

_**BRUKK**_ ―kardus kecil yang dibawa Rinto terjatuh. Yukari dan Rana berhenti tertawa untuk mendalami peran, seolah terkejut. Beda cerita dengan Olivia yang terkejut sungguhan saat menyadari Rinto berada di depan kelas.

Yukari merasa bahagia hari ini.

Yukari tersenyum puas. Orang tak berguna seperti Rinto memang harus dijauhkan dari gadis baik dan normal seperti Olivia. Jangan sampai ada Otaku tambahan di sekolah ini, bukan?

Ia menang hari ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yukari langsung menyewa sebuah ruangan karaoke dengan Rana kemarin sebagai perayaan kemenangan. Yukari dan Rana mengajak Olivia juga hari ini. Yukari tidak boleh membiarkan gadis pintar itu dekat-dekat dengan Rinto. Bukan tempatnya. Olivia harus berada di antara orang-orang ―terutama gadis-gadis normal agar tak terinfeksi dan terjangkit virus Otaku. Itu tidak baik. Kini mereka sudah memasuki ruangan mereka.

"Wah! Luasnya! Kau mau nyanyi apa? Aku mau nyanyi lagunya Fujita Maiko!" Seru Yukari.

"Aku mau nyanyi lagunya Yuna Ito!"

Sahut Rana.

"A-aku duduk saja.." Olivia hanya duduk di sofa.

"Tidak! Olivia-chan harus menyanyi!" Yukari menatapnya.

"Aku sedang bad mood." Jawab Olivia. Hah, bad mood gara-gara kemarin? Dasar!

"Sumimasen."

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Rinto berdiri mengenakan seragam pegawai dan membawa beberapa gelas minuman dan meletakkannya di meja dekat Yukari. Suasana sunyi sejenak.

"Konnichiwa, Otaku." Suara Yukari menjadi sedikit sinis.

"A-anda mau pesan minuman

lagi?" Tanyanya. Yukari berdecak kesal. Kenapa Rinto harus ada di tiap jengkal kehidupannya? Ia sudah muak.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Otaku." Rana berbicara. "Kami tidak butuh bantuan darimu."

"Sou ka? Aku permisi." Rinto membungkuk.

Tepat saat itu, Yukari menumpahkan segelas minuman ke arahnya. Ia merasa begitu puas menginjak-injak Rinto saat ini. Karena ia tahu, Rinto takkan pernah melawannya.

"Ahahaha! Itu yang pantas untukmu!" Yukari tertawa melihat keadaan Rinto. Otaku memang sampah! Mereka layak diperlakukan begini, bukan?

"Ma-maafkan saya.." Rinto berbalik, hendak keluar. Namun Rana menarik kerahnya hingga ia terjatuh ke belakang.

"Saa, ayo kita lihat.." Yukari bersiap

menumpahkan minumannya lagi.

"Rasakan!"

"Hentikan!" Tiba-tiba saja Olivia menuju ke arah Rinto dan mendorong tubuhnya.

Dan ketika Yukari berhasil menumpahkannya, bukan sampah itu yang kena. Tapi Olivia.

"O-Olivia-chan?"

Yukari bengong.

"Kau bercanda, kan?"

Olivia menatap benci pada mereka dan langsung menampar Yukari begitu keras. Panas dan perih di pipi Yukari. A-apa-apaan itu?! Kenapa Olivia jadi begini?! Apa Otaku itu sudah mencuci otak Olivia?!

"Olivia-san.." Rinto menatapnya heran.

Kenapa mereka berdua lengket lagi?! Yukari tidak terima Olivia kembali pada sampah busuk itu.

"Olivia-chan, katamu kau bukan temannya!"

Yukari berbalik menampar Olivia. Lebih keras dari tadi. Belum sempat emosi Yukari tersampaikan, Olivia berbicara duluan.

"Aku bukan temannya! Aku sahabatnya! Kalian yang tidak tahu tentang Rinto yang sebenarnya, tidak berhak berbuat begitu! Tau apa kalian soal Rinto, hah?!" Serunya. Olivia tampak benar-benar marah sekarang.

Yukari diam saat mendengarnya.

Apa katanya tadi? Sahabat?

Olivia bersahabat dengan **sampah** itu? _Kemana otakmu, Olivia?_ ―Yukari membatin.

Lalu, apa tadi katanya? Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Rinto? ―mungkin Rana tidak. Tapi Yukari lebih sering bertemu dengan Rinto daripada Olivia. Dan ia dibilang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Rinto? Hei, ia bahkan mengenal Rinto sebelum Olivia!

Tidak berhak katanya?

Olivia saja yang tidak tahu!

Otaku itu sampah. Rinto seorang Otaku. Jadi Rinto sama saja dengan sampah.

Olivia dan Rinto keluar ruangan. Menyisakan Yukari dan Rana di dalam sana. Rana hanya menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Kurasa kau harus menghentikan aktingmu, Yukari. Aku juga sudah lelah membantumu. Dan kupikir tadi itu keterlaluan. Minta maaflah pada mereka. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Bahkan Rana juga menyalahkan dirinya?

Semua ini salahnya?

Yukari memalingkan wajahnya, kesal.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hubungan mereka ―Yukari dan Rinto― sedikit membaik setelah Yukari melibatkan diri dalam acara 'seminggu jadi babu Kiyoteru-sensei' . Meski Yukari masih menetapkan batas lima meter sebagai area privasinya, Rinto tak pernah protes. Rinto masih tersenyum ke arahnya. Dan saat jamuan makan malam di rumah Rinto, Rinto kembali menyatakan isi hatinya saat mereka berjalan meninggalkan Olivia dengan hidangan pancake made of Rinto. Mereka terhenti sejenak agak jauh dari keramaian tamu undangan; yang tak lain hampir seisi kelas.

"Aku tahu, Yukari-san trauma dan menjauhiku. Tapi, tenang saja. Aku takkan menjauhi Yukari-san hanya karena alasan seperti itu." Rinto selalu saja terlihat begitu baik. Oke, Yukari merasa bersalah karena perlakuan kasarnya pada Rinto selama ini. Padahal seharusnya mereka bisa berteman, kan? Mungkin saja ia akan bisa terlihat bahagia seperti Olivia yang kini berteman dengan Rinto.

Tapi, Yukari merasakan adanya kejanggalan. Mengapa Rinto hanya berteman dengan Olivia? Yukari menaruh kecurigaan pada Rinto.

"Yukari-san, pertanyaanku masih sama. Bagaimana jika aku bukan Otaku? Apa kau mau menerimaku?"

Telinga Yukari memerah dan sukses membuat Rinto terbahak-bahak. Betapa malunya Yukari ditanya hal seperti itu.

"Jika itu bisa membuatmu menerimaku, aku akan meninggalkan hobiku untukmu ketika lulus sekolah nanti. Bagaimana, Yukari?"

Wajah Yukari memanas. Ia hanya menatap sebal ke arah Rinto dan mendapati senyum pemuda itu.

Mereka tidak pernah berteman, 'kan? Tapi, Rinto mengatakan hal itu begitu mudah.

Konyol.

"Yukari-san...apa kau luang malam ini?" Yukari mendelikkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Rinto.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

Rinto terdiam sebentar,

"Em...mungkin aku ingin menghabiskan malam denganmu. Kita bisa melakukan ini dan itu."

_Apa maksudnya ini dan itu?_

"Berdua saja denganmu." Rinto tersenyum hangat. Yukari hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Terserah kau saja."

Tapi Yukari harus menyelidiki kejanggalan yang sempat ia pikirkan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Benar saja. Rinto mengakuinya tepat di depannya beberapa hari kemudian. Rinto tidak ingin Olivia melupakannya. Mereka berbincang di rumah Rinto saat itu ―masih dengan jarak lima meter. Yukari langsung menghujat Otaku itu kembali.

Bagaimanapun, ia tidak boleh egois. Ia mungkin memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Yukari; menjaga Olivia dari kemungkinan buruk sebagai sahabat. Olivia sama-sama menolong mereka hingga mereka berdamai sekarang. Sebenarnya, hanya Yukari sih.

Mereka sama-sama tidak ingin Olivia disakiti. Entah apa yang melatarbelakangi Rinto melakukan apapun untuk menjaga Olivia. Padahal ia tahu, Olivia juga benci ―ralat, tidak suka pada Otaku. Dunia memang sempit.

Yukari mengerti perasaan Rinto untuk temannya itu. Tapi ini berlebihan. Yukari tahu Olivia hanya bergaul banyak dengan Rinto. Itu tidak baik.

Yukari melihat Olivia berada di belakang Rinto―tepat dibalik sofa. Ah, bagaimanapun Olivia pasti _shock_ mendengar pernyataan Rinto tadi.

Dan mereka berlari keluar rumah dengan Rinto mengejar Olivia. Yukari memijit keningnya pusing. Dasar kekanakan. Yukari harus menengahi mereka. Ia hanya berjalan menyusul mereka. Ia akan makin lelah jika berlari.

Baru setengah jalan, Yukari terhenti ketika mendengar suara sirine ambulans. Ia melihat sebuah mobil ambulans melintasi jalan. Yukari langsung berlari melihat kemana ambulans itu pergi. Jangan sampai pikiran buruknya jadi kenyataan.

Ia berhenti di dekat sisi tembok yang menghalangi pandangan khalayak. Orang-orang mulai bergerumul. Ambulans tadi berhenti dan mengeluarkan sebuah tandu. Yukari melihat darah di dekat kakinya. Matanya menelusuri jejak itu menuju sang korban.

Rinto?

Matanya menjelajah lagi. Ia mendapati Olivia menangis di dekat tiang seberang jalan dan dikerumuni banyak orang.

Yukari diam. Nafasnya masih teratur. Ia mundur beberapa langkah agar tak disadari keberadaannya. Ia berlari memutar arah.

Apakah ini...salahnya juga?

* * *

_**Todokanai Sekai ― The World I Can't Reach ~Speak Off~**_

* * *

Tuhan tak pernah memberinya kesempatan memulai hubungan baik dengan Rinto.

Kabar kematian Rinto ia dengar ketika baru saja keluar kelas; murid-murid sekelas baru saja selesai mengadakan rapat 'Mari Kita Menjenguk Rinto'. Sudah dua hari Rinto dan Olivia tidak masuk dan seisi kelas khawatir. Apalagi orang tua Olivia mengatakan tidak tahu, juga ayah Rinto sulit dihubungi.

Yukari yang memberitahu siswa sekelas bahwa Rinto mengalami kecelakaan. Rinto bagian dari kelas mereka saat ini. Meskipun masih hujan di luar sana, tetapi mereka semua berniat menjenguk Rinto. Siswa-siswi masih memenuhi koridor. Yukari orang pertama yang membuka pintu― lagi-lagi hanya diam ketika menerima telpon dari sang ayah.

"_Yukari, besok kita harus menghadiri pemakaman. Anak Kagamine-san meninggal satu jam yang lalu."_

―**klak**

Beberapa murid kelasnya heran mengapa Yukari berhenti di ambang pintu kelas dan tidak berjalan keluar.

"Yukari, ada apa? Kita semua jadi menjenguk Rinto, kan?" Tanya Ring di belakangnya. Siswa sekelas menunggu jawaban Yukari. Yukari mulai melangkahkan satu kakinya keluar kelas. Tangan kanannya memegang erat ujung roknya dan mengambil ponselnya sebentar. Ia berdiri memunggungi murid sekelas yang mulai antri dibalik pintu.

"Rinto...besok dimakamkan..."

Hening.

"Yukari, aku tahu kau membencinya, tapi jangan bergurau begitu." Rana menyentuh pundak kiri Yukari. Entah mengapa candaan Yukari kali ini terlalu menyakitkan.

Lalu, apa yang harus dilakukan Yukari sekarang? Menangis?

Yang benar saja? Menangisi Otaku itu?

Ia tidak selemah itu.

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda, Rana."

Seisi kelas kemudian terdiam mendengar pernyataan Yukari.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Salah.

Ia tidak sekuat yang ia bayangkan saat melihat Rinto dimakamkan.

Payung transparan yang dibawanya miring ke kiri. Sehingga wajahnya menjadi sedikit basah terkena air hujan―karena tiada penghalang. Ia teringat ketika Rinto berkata sungguh-sungguh akan meninggalkan hobinya demi Yukari.

Sekarang apa?

_Otaku memang ahli membual._

Semua yang hadir menangis, kecuali Olivia. Yukari heran mengapa ia tidak menangis. Padahal mereka sahabat dekat, kan? Padahal ia saja menitikkan air mata.

Air matanya bercampur hujan.

Asin dan...pahit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yukari meletakkan foto itu di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Foto dimana ia dan Rinto sewaktu kecil bersama. Ia menutup pintu perantara dengan balkon.

Semua ini salahnya, kan? Andai saja dia tidak menanyakan hal itu pada Rinto waktu itu: dimana Olivia mendengarnya. Ia harusnya bisa mengerti perasan keduanya. Sebagai teman, ia merasa gagal. Untuk menebusnya, ia membujuk Olivia masuk setelah sebulan penuh alfa sejak kematian Rinto. Olivia sudah mengubah pandangannya tentang Rinto. Ia ingin membalasnya. Ia paham mengenai perasaan Olivia. Karena ia juga mengalaminya. Namun air mata tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun, kan?

Ia kini tahu, bagaimana rasanya kehilangan. Seseorang yang terlihat tidak begitu memiliki arti di matanya, namun ternyata terlalu berharga ketika ia meninggalkannya.

Ia terlambat menyadarinya.

Tapi, ia takkan pernah menghilangkan keberadaan Rinto dalam hatinya.

Tidak akan lagi.

Kakinya menuju tempat tidur. Disana ia membaringkan tubuhnya, menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia memejamkan matanya, ingin bertemu Rinto di alam mimpi, siapa tahu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Todokanai Sekai - The World I Can't Reach ~Speak Off~**_

* * *

**End**


End file.
